Take me home with you
by LastOfTheWilds
Summary: Legolas is a slave. Big touble gets in his way and he chooses not to lead his life that way anymore. Desperate to find a solution and run away from his cruel master, he meets a mysterious Ranger who claims himself for someone he is not. Elf decides to make the stranger help him. But surely, he must do something in return for favor. Soon, his life is turned upside down.
1. The first time I saw you

It was a sunny, hot summer day. The forest was lighted by the sun. The birds could be heard from everywhere, their high and pleasing voices were filling the ears of rare wanderers. But today there was only a small group of six horsemen.

Their leader, mature in body but so old in eyes, silently gazed around himself as he was slowly riding his black, massive horse. He wore heavy silver armor beneath his long, gray cloak. Half-hidden sword hung on his side. He was holding kinda loose the reins in his battle-harden hands, but the horse seemed relaxed. The man felt hot under his cloak, armor and undershirt. There was no sign of potential danger in the forest, but he remained wary. One can never know. He moved his fingers through his disheveled hair and unconsciously caressed his chin. His beard was stubble. "Maybe I need to shave."- a thought has just passed through his relaxed mind.

"Sir, how far is the inn? We are riding about three hours. Fresh bath and some sleep would do good."- one of the horsemen asked.

"Yes, good indeed. Well, maybe a half an hour or so. No more."- the Man replied, not really bothering what have been just said to him.

After the weeks on dangerous and dark roads, this forest unburdened him fully. He just wanted slowly to gallope on his horse, to sing without voice in his beard and enjoy the sun. But still his body needed rest. Many miles were in front of them.

The road to Gondor is rocky and long. To his home. Who would even suspect this experienced horseman to be a king of many souls? King of Gondor. Yes, even as a king, he still remained to be a Ranger when the duties allowed so. He enjoyed riding through his kingdom masked, to see what his people do. To feel like a normal, busy Ranger that he was deep in his heart.

He couldn't stand just sitting on his throne, announcing laws and commanding. He needed to be a part of real life, to ride and fight with his warriors although there were no bigger battles than those that were initiated by small groups of Orcs. If nothing, he traveled to meet interesting people who may be of use to his land. He traveled to the Ridermark or to Rivendell. Faramir was ruling White City almost as good as the real king did, so Aragorn had nothing to worry about. It was the time of peace. Most of the people were satisfied. And again, after many weeks on the road, he was going home.

"My liege, how should we address you while we are among mere people?"

"You shall call me Aragorn. Not many living souls out of gates of White City know that name of mine. Be aware. Do not address me with the name Elessar. Now, I am only a leader of horsemen. We have finished our duties faraway, on the King's request and we are patrolling. There is a little or no possibility for you to be asked that, but just in case."

"Yes, my liege."

"And you don't have to be that formal with me. I am as much warrior as you are." Aragorn glanced at them and gave them a warm smile.

Seriously, they should get used to the fact that he is a normal human being. Well, normal as much as his ancestry allowed. The horseman returned the smile, already feeling more relaxed.

"We are almost there. I can see the inn." One man said, pure happiness in his voice.

"Yes, we are. When we arrive, you are free to do as you like. We have four days to rest. It is a peaceful village so there shouldn't be any problems."

It was a big, popular inn. Wanderers, witches, necromancers, drunkhards, horsemen, soldiers, dwarfs, wizards and sundowners stayed there. The inn was on a good place, on the crossroad among many places important to all kind of people.

Despite differences in their looking or nature of their jobs, people were getting along. That means all of them were only minding their own buisnies. Wizards are necromancers could be seen talking in the corner, but dwarfs were ever so closed and antisocial.

When the horsemen arrived, they saw many people of all genders and looking mingling around. Some were going, some arriving. One witch was cursing a little fat man who was waving with fists at her.

"You can't even poison a pest properly! What kind of witch you are?"

And many other conversations could be heard. Usually, no man paid heed to the other man's buisnies. Soon, the mess of people was getting smaller. Innkeeper, bald and fat man, headed towards Aragorn. He was smiling, big oily smile showed his golden teeth.

"Welcome, oh welcome, my guests! Welcome to the best inn of South Road! You look weary. What can I do for you?"

Aragorn looked at the man. He looked like a greedy, drunk on money average innkeeper. Nothing unusal or new.

"Six rooms. We are staying four days. Breakfest, lunch and dinner. We need someone to groom and water our horses. And to wash our clothes. That is all."

The man's smile widened. Well, these people were large. Surely, they ate a lot. Four days, horse caring and washing clothes. That was not so little money.

"On your command, my good sir. Come in, come in."

Aragorn got off of his horse and handed reins to a young lad who appeared in instant. His eyes were wide.

"This is a beautiful stud! It looks like it is from King's stables!"

Aragorn smiled: "He is."

The young man's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Treat him well." -Aragorn added and headed towards inn.

To Aragorn's surprise, their wing of the inn was very peaceful. Only few people were sitting or drinking at the bar.

The fat man caught his face expression and hurried to explain: "Well, I thought you didn't look like a man in mood for mass of people or talking so I gave you a room in this quiet part. Your soldiers are in the center, as they wished."

Aragron had to admit this man was good in mind reading.

"I am pleased."

The fat man smiled again: "A servant will come to your room in instant, to prepare a bath and take dirty clothes."

Aragorn only nooded. Soon, he was sitting in the corner of his room. It was an average room. One large bed, nightable, two chairs, a desk, cabinet and middle large window with dark curtains. He had a bathroom conjoined with his room. That was a privilegion.

He smiled again as he took of his armor. He flexed his musceles and sighed as he felt his body hardening. He really needed a bath. He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his boots. Then he heard a little knock on his door. Someone with weaker hearing would have noticed nothing. Aragorn wondered in second how he didn't hear footsteps. No matter how tired he was, he would definitely hear someone getting closer.

"Come in."

Then the door opened. Aragorn gave a light look and turned his head. Then turned it again. A creature on his doorway was surely the most magnificent thing he has ever seen.

First thing that caught his eye was long, icy pale blond hair that was falling behind the creature's back. It was almost reaching its hips. It was carefully braided on the sides, leaving the rest of the porcelain face exposed. And that face.. It was white as snow. Pale rosy lips were slightly opened. Wide ocean blue eyes were filled with wariness. His nose was elegant, straight. He had swan-like long neck. Aragorn could see a bit of sharp pointed ear. Then his gaze roamed over his body. Same as the rest of him, it was pale. Lithe, with narrow hips and shoulders. His fingers were long, gentle. Everything about him looked breakable and gentle.

But he was dressed in the poor gray robe. His upper part was tight, while the rest simply fell down to the ground in unshaped, plain material. His sleeves were elbow-long. Aragorn could see collarbones. For a moment he caught a glimpse of hipbone when creature shuddered. He looked hungry.

Aragorn felt a stab of sadness. Good Lord, what is one elf, this beautiful, doing among muddy and evil men? The inn was not the safest place for those that cannot defend themselves. And surely, this elf couldn't make himself safe. His look made it even harder. Slave traders were also visiting inn. Any of them could simply ask for price and buy him.

"Come in. You are a servant, aren't you?"

The Elf walked in and shut the door.

"Yes, sir. My master has sent me to prepare the bath and take your clothes."- his voice was silvery and easy.

He was looking at his bare feet and unconsciously caressing hem on his robe.

"Yes, I know. Well, you can go and prepare the bath. I will take my clothes off."

The Elf silently nodded and headed towards the bathroom. He left the door opened. Buckets with hot and cold water were already there so the Elf immediately started to pour water in the tub.

He removed his boots and started to unbutton his light shirt as he was looking at the Elf's back. A steam of water was going in his face and made his skin look silky. He was doing his job swiftly so Aragorn concluded he worked here for some time. Blond Elf caught a wild tress of his hair and tucked it behind his sharp pointed ear. Not knowing why, Aragorn found this movement very intimating. He took off his shirt and put it on the bed.

The Elf felt eyes on him so he instinctively turned his head slightly to look at their owner. Just when he started to unstrap his belt and take off his breeches. the Elf saw a glimpse of well-muscled stomach and some hair over the man's chest and torso. He looked down at his work. He hated to work in a room when people were changing. This man surely was a soldier, he guessed. Armor explained a lot. And even his body looking. But soldiers were often too vivid, just seeking for fun and joy when they were freed from their duties. Many times before he and the rest of servants had had to endure their open gaze or vulgar words in half voice. He hurried to finish this fast.

Aragorn threw the last piece of clothing on the bed. He took a towel from the desk and wrapped it around his waist.

The Elf touched the surface of water. It was calmly warm. He turned around, to leave. He looked beside the man. The last thing he needed is to provoke him with his gaze. He couldn't deny this man looked handsome. But he was a man, another guest and Legolas rarely liked the guests.

"I hope you will be pleased and enjoy your bath, sir. You can come down later and have dinner."

"Mhm, fine. You will wash my clothes?" -Aragorn asked suddenly.

The Elf blushed. He looked the man in the eyes and saw a little spark. He nodded.

"Yes, I will. Is something wrong with that?"- last part was spoken in the shaky, barely audible voice

Aragorn saw pure fear in his eyes. And then he saw a light blue trace over the Elf's high cheek. It looked like a not so old bruise.

"No, it is fine. Fine indeed."

The Elf gave a hesitating smile and left the bathroom, closing the door. He took the clothing from the bed and left the room.

The man was silently gazing at the closed door, thinking. At least, he gave up and jumped into the hot water that relaxed his body. He closed his eyes. There will be a plenty of time to think about this Elf.


	2. Sound of the coming storm

"Finally. How long does it take you to prepare a hot tub? An Ent's lifetime? You know, you should be happy because you are removed to work in this part of the inn. Good Lord, I can't even imagine what a que of people would be formed. Your pretty face won't work instead of your lazy hands." – a skinny woman started to talk as the Elf entered the kitchen.

Her hair was gathered in strict bun. She hated it free because, no matter how hard she tried, it just looked dry and lifeless. Same like her skin. She looked like a dead piece of earth. She was stiring soup in the pot and she wasn't looking at the elf.

"Wash the floor. Now."

The Elf swiftly obeyed without a word and knelt down on all fours. He took a brush, soaked it in a water and started to clean the wooden floor. The woman kept on talking. She looked down at the Elf. Her eyes tightened.

"Tie your hair up! How many times do I have to repeat that?!" -she screamed.

In instant, the Elf took a ribbon off his wrist and gathered his long hair in a loose, low tail.

"No one is watching you now. There is no need for that." -she said, poison in every word of hers.

The Elf didn't look up. He kept quiet and brushed the floor. The innkeeper came.

"Oh Heist, he can do nothing right! Why don't you simply sell him? Slave traders would pay a good money."

Heist smiled at his wife and said: "Darling, don't be so cruel. Give him a chance."

"He is here about two years. Long enough."

"We have had this conversation already. If nothing, people are pleased to see him."

Apparently, he has said something wrong. His wife's face went sour. Her lips formed a tight line.

"Good. I have to go to take some vegetables for soup." -she said and left the kitchen.

Heist turned to the Elf, gleam in his dark, water eyes. The Elf stood up, still, looking at his feet. Sometimes, it seemed to him that all he was seeing was his bare feet. Heist stepped in front of him, smirking. He grabbed the Elf by the hip and moved him closer to his way larger body. The Elf was passive, like a doll.

He was looking down, ignoring everything. But then he felt a rough palm on his chin. Heist exposed the Elf's neck to him and started slowly to land small kisses across the pale flesh. The Elf's heartbeats went faster. He felt urge to push Heist off him, but he knew he would be hit if he does that. So he tried to hold back his tears of rage which were already tingling his eyes.

The Man's hand untied loose ribbon so his hair freely fell down. Heist started to caress his hair from the top of his head to its ends.

"You have a beautiful hair."- Heist whispered and inhaled sharply the smell in the back of the Elf's ear.

"And you smell so sweet Legolas."

Legolas jerked when he heard his name spoken. He was mostly addressed as a slave or servant. He felt hands falling down his back. He shut his eyes when Heist painfully squeezed his behind. And he didn't want to loose his grip. Legolas whimpered.

"Please master, let me go." -he said in small voice.

Heist smiled and loose his grip a bit.

"Soon, I will send away my boring wife and you and I will play a little game."

Legolas froze at this words. Heist removed his hand and now he put one hand on Legolas' shoulder and the tip of his forefinger on his nose.

"You didn't allowe you slutty side to take over you, hmm?"

Legolas eyes were wide in horror and he didn't reply at first. But then he felt painful pressure on his shoulder.

"N-no, sir. "- he said in shame.

Heist's smile went wide: "Well, we will change that soon. And if you tell a single word to my wife, Legolas… I will give you for free to the first creature who asks me. And believe me, many are interested."

He smiled again and left Legolas to stand frozen in the kitchen. He felt hot little rivers of tears falling down his face. Silently, he cried.

He wanted to run away, but there was no place for him to hide. Heist would find him in an hour or two. He could easily become a prey of slave traders. Many roads lead to many places but all of them were long and unknown to Legolas. He only lived in the forest and in the inn. He hasn't seen a bit of the world.

His life here hasn't ever been peaceful, but he could survive Heist short touches and other's gazes. But being raped… He didn't see how he would survive that. Halls of Mandos would take him. He didn't want that. He wanted to breathe, to explore and live freely.

And even if he survives, once when it starts, he knew Heist won't ever stop. He needed to find a solution.

Then one young lad opened the door, pieces of straw in his hair. He was skinny and tall and he had spots on his face. He run his hand through his reddish hair, removing the straw.

"That black stud is surely the most beautiful horse I have ever seen !"- he said to Legolas, fat and honest smile on his lips.

He looked carefully and noticed the state of the Elf.

"Legolas! What happened, why are you crying?!"- he asked in high voice, almost running towards Legolas and awkwardly wipping tears off his face.

Legolas fell back into reality, moving aside clumsy fingers and wiping his tears with his own. He tried to smile but that smile looked broken. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his view.

"Nothing Meanor, nothing. Mistress just shouted at me again, it took me long to do my job."- he lied.

"Oh, don't pay attention! You know well how bad-tempered she is! And she just hates you because you are an elf."-lad said in attempt to cheer up the Elf, but Legolas cursed both his race and looking. It was more like a doom than bless to him.

Meanor liked the Elf, more than everything but he always was distanced. He desperately needed a sign from the Elf, approval. But he wasn't getting one. Legolas just remained cold and lost in his misery. So Meanor built a friendship between them, hoping that one day the Elf may return his feelings. He was happy when he just was watching him.

It saddened him how cruel people were to his friend but he couldn't do anything about it. Legolas lowered his gaze.

"I have to work now. I don't need more problems."

Meanor shook his head, he didn't notice he was staring at the Elf for a while.

"Yes, sure. Hey, did you see the horse? Black one."

Legolas was sadly looking around, not really interested in horses.

"Nai, I didn't."

"It belongs to the leader of horsemen."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, the Ranger Aragorn. Heist told me." -his voice was quiet when he spoke the man's name.

Meanor sat in the chair and started to patter. Legolas felt like his head was under water. He only heard few unclear words. His thoughts were all about the dark promise Heist gave him.

"Why aren't you working? And is your hair down again?"- icy cold voice filled the kitchen.

Legolas' eyes snapped up. She was angry. Very angry. She went closer to the Elf and stood in front of him, deadly still.

"I am so sorry ma'am, it won't happ-"- He was cut of as the stining slap across his face almost made him fell down.

"Enough. There is no rest for you tonight. You will serve dinner."

Legolas looked with wide and full of pain eyes at Meanor. He was just sitting there, looking at his hand. Legolas knew he won't say anything and he didn't blame him. His stepmother was a cold woman. But only for a second, he had hoped Meanor will say something in his defence. Like a real friend would.

"Pick up these plates and come in the dining hall."

She left the kitchen. Legolas stood still. It was unfair, so unfair.

Few tears fell down. Meanor was silent. Then he stood up, preparing to leave. Legolas was looking at him, begging for some nice word.

"Umm.. Serve the guests well."- he said.

More tears fell down.

"Aye, I will." – he whispered.


	3. But I want to punish him

The Elf walked slowly through the door, heading in the dining hall. To his surprise, only few men were there. Some serious dwarf, a trader and a musician..

In the corner was Aragorn. He sat alone, waiting for his dinner. He was looking at the Elf as he was putting plates on the table, in front of the guests. He moved gracefully, like a deer. But his face was unhealthy pale. Under his eyes reddish marks were visible. And again, harder trace of a bruise on his cheek. His hair was tied in a loose low tail, like in a hurry. Wild locks hung down and covered his face but this time he didn't bother to tuck them behind his ear. He was looking like he was thinking about something important and bad. Fear, sadness and tears were only emotions in his tortured eyes. Suddenly, when he was putting a fork on the dwarf's table, it slipped from his hand and fell on the floor.

Swiftly, he knelt down and picked it up, saying clumsily apologize. The Dwarf hissed at him and the Elf quickly managed to put all of needed cutlery and he moved to Aragorn's table.

He didn't seem he recognize the man who was at the table. He silently started to put the plates and cutlery. Aragorn studied his face carefully. Legolas felt eyes on him and he looked up to meet Aragorn's gaze.

And then again, a plate slipped from his hand and fell down, breaking into hundred pieces. The Dwarf jerked in his seat and cursed few times. Legolas knelt down again and started to gather shattered pieces of porcelain, tears almost immediately dimming his view. He felt a sharp pain on his fingers and few red drops of blood fell down.

"You will hurt yourself If you keep doing that"- the Man spoke and knelt beside the Elf, taking his wounded, cold hand in his rough palm and squeezed it gently.

Legolas felt warm, strange touch on his skin. Weakly, he tried to pull his hand back but strong grip didn't allowe him to do so. He looked the man in the gray eyes. They were filled with pity and desire.

Legolas couldn't stand it anymore. He sobbed, unable to hold back his tears. They were falling freely down. He didn't care how low and lame this was but he was helpless. He sat down on his knees, broken plate in front of him. He jerked his hand from the man's fist and wiped his tears with the back of his hands.

He was quietly sobbing, not knowing what to do anymore. And then two strong arms were wrapped around him, taking him in a warm hug.

His eyes snapped open but all he could see was a dark material of the man's shirt as he was pulled on his chest. His scent was strong, manly.

He muffed his sobs and became still and nervous, not knowing what Aragorn will do next. One hand caressed full lenght of his hair and traced lines of his spine.

"It is fine. There is no need to get that depressed. It is just a plate. I will pay for it."

Aragorn released the Elf from his grip and got up on his feet. He gently pulled Legolas up by arm. Before he could pull himself together, he saw Heist's wife coming towards them in long, sharp steps. This time she was stabbing him with her deathly glare. Legolas felt cold water beneath his clothes.

"My apologize, sir. I am terribly sorry. He is clumsy and stupid and he will be punished for this, I assure you."- she said in firm voice, stretching out her skinny arm in attempt to grab the Elf, but Aragorn was faster.

With his elbow, he pushed Legolas behind him, as in manner of protection.

His voice was like a ringing steel: "How can you keep a clumsy servant like this one? He is incapable of even putting cutlery without breaking it. Yes, he will be punished. But I want to punish him."

Woman looked surprised and she blinked few times. Then she said: "There is no law for slaves saying from whom they should receive the punishment as long as they receive it. Again, I apologize."

"Yes, I understand. I will take it from here."- Aragorn spoke, grabbed the Elf's upper arm and pulled him roughly, forcing him to move behind him and follow.

In Legolas head was chaos. Just a second before, this man gently caressed him and told him everything is going to be fine. Now he was dragging him, in order to punish him for his mistake. Heist's wife would slap him few times or command him to do hard work, but he couldn't even imagine what one stranger will do.

After all, he didn't know how jealously Heist was hiding him from the rest of the world. He didn't dare to beg Aragorn for mercy. He didn't dare even to breathe.

They started to climb upstairs, towards the floor for the quests. He saw Meanor.

He was going downstairs, shocked when he saw grim Aragorn and scared Legolas. He moved aside and stared at the Elf with opened mouth, as he was asking what happened.

When they passed by, Legolas turned his head around, looking at Meanor, horror in his beautiful, blue eyes.

Not looking at the stairs, he stumbled and fell down. The end of one stair hurted his rib when he fell on it. He bit his lip.

Aragorn's hand squeezed his shoulder and forced him to stand up again. They vanished behind the corner.

Meanor still stood on the stairway. This looked bad. Bad indeed.


	4. Unexpected light and darkness

"Go inside"- Aragorn demanded when he opened the door of his room.

He didn't really wait for the reply. He simply pushed the Elf in, far more gently than before. Legolas was shivering, looking at the large shape of the man as he closed the door. Then he heard a lock turning. His heart sunk.

Unconsciously, he looked at the bed and nearly screamed. He started to panic. He felt sick. So sick. There was a huge urge to break the window and just get some fresh air, to see something else instead of those suddenly too small walls. But he did nothing.

He was standing alone, trying to find his voice.

"Sit on the chair, beside the desk"- he heard the next command.

He obeyed, his body trembling. To his surprise, the man didn't go near him. He went to the bathroom. Legolas heard pouring of water and rustling of some easy material. Then he caught a sharp smell of some plant. It was mixed with water. Again rustling and knock of some small, metal object.

Aragorn stepped in the room. In one hand he carried small bowl while in the other one he held few straps of bandage, pieces of cotton and pincette.

Legolas was confused. Aragorn put these on table and moved candlestick aside. He took one chair and positioned it only few inches far from Legolas. He sat on chair, his legs aparted. With his hands he dragged the Elf's chair nearer. When Legolas' knees touched the wood of his chair, he stopped. Legolas tried to look the smallest he could.

"Don't be afraid, I mean no harm to you."- the man spoke calmly and smiled at Legolas.

Legolas' heart was still beating wildly.

"I had to act rude because of that woman. She didn't seem like she would be pleased if I was nice to you. Forgive me if I have scared you."

The Ranger waited for few moments for the Elf's reaction, but he still sat mute, scared. The man sighed.

"Give me your hand, I want to clean the wound."

Legolas blinked and he felt burning pain in his fingers. He looked at his bloody hand and noticed that pieces of porcelain were deep into his flesh. Hesitating, the Elf put his hand in the man's waiting one. He jerked a bit when he felt his skin touched. Aragorn smiled and took the pincette.

"There are only few pieces but it can be painful if they stay under your skin. I will be done in instant."

With few expert movements, he removed four tiny pieces and land them on desk. Legolas felt light stings in his fingers. Warmness of Aragorn's touch calmed him and yet scared him.

"Done. Put your fingers in the bowl. It will clean the wound and ease the pain."

Legolas obeyed. He started at the water, not really seeing it. He pressed his thighs firmly together and tried to make himself comfortable.

He shuddered when he felt fingers on his cheek. Some water splashed out when he twitched. The Man ignored his actions. On the weak light from the candels, he saw a bluish bruise. Legolas stared fearful at him, trying to say something. Aragorn removed his hand, and departed his chair from the Elf's one.

He asked suddenly: "How old are you?"

It was the first personal question Legolas was asked by anyone for a long time. He was silent at first.

"Master says that I am seventeen."

Aragorn blinked. Sure, the Elf looked very young but this was a surprise.

"What is your name?"

"Legolas."

"That is a nice name."

Legolas looked down.

"You can remove your fingers , it is fine now."

Legolas did as he was told and Aragorn carefully brushed them with cotton.

"Thank you, sir"- he spoke quietly.

"It is fine. Can you undo your upper part of robe?"

Legolas froze and his throat went dry. Aragorn caught his expression.

"What.. I just want to check if you hurted your ribs when you fell down on the stairs."- he explained rapidly.

Legolas started to weep again. He couldn't control this insane panorama of feelings. He crossed his arms on his chest and curled his body.

"Please sir, don't."- he pleaded.

"Legolas, I mean no harm. I just want to check if you are hurted or something."- the man assured him in serious tone.

But Legolas was worn out, he wasn't thinking straight. He looked at the man, short gasps leaving his chest. Aragorn shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly opened them and smiled.

"I understand. You don't have to take your clothes off if you don't want to. Just stand up. I will try to feel if there is any broken bone through your clothes."

Legolas relaxed a bit and uncurled himself. He slowly stood up. The Man opened his thighs and waited for Legolas to come in front of him. He put one hand on the Elf's hip and slightly pulled him nearer.

Legolas' breathing went faster when Aragorn put his hands on his ribcage and started to lightly touch and press his body.

But Aragorn was concentrated on his doing, looking at the Elf's torso with serious expression in his eyes. He pressed left side and Legolas felt a stab of pain. He gasped and grabbed the man's shoulder, as he was searching for support. His nails dug in the man's shirt.

"Is this a sensitive place?"- the Ranger spoke, ignoring the Elf's movement.

"Yes, it hurts."

"A lot?"

"No, no. It just was unexpected."

"I assume there is no broken bone. At least, I haven't found any. You will get just a bruise, nothing more."- the Man moved his hands down the Elf's body, slightly touched his hips and took them off.

Legolas pulled his hand back and stood, unsure what to do. Aragorn stood up so he was very close to the the Elf. Again, Legolas lowered his gaze down, staring at some unimportant spot on the dark floor. Aragorn's finger lifted his chin up.

"Legolas, look at me.."-the Ranger spoke in the quiet voice.

He did so, preparing himself mentally to meet the man's gaze but he wasn't looking in his eyes.

He was staring at the Elf's cheek. With his thumb, he carefully caressed it, tracing shape of the blue bruise. His finger roamed from his temple, across cheek and slowly touched the corner of his lip which trembled.

"How did you get this one?"

Legolas tried to lower his head down but the hand gently, but firmly, stayed on his face.

"I slipped. When I was scrubing the floor. It was wet and I fell."-his words were fast and they didn't sound frankly even to himself.

Aragorn now looked him suspiciously in the eyes: "And you got that bite mark on your neck when you fell down too?"

Legolas tried to hide his neck. That one was from Heist. Immediately he felt dirty, mud on his skin. Aragorn's touch burned his skin. The man smiled sadly at him.

He looked down and started to play with his fingers. The man pulled him on his chest, wrapping his hand around the Elf's back and head. He caressed his hair and held him tightly. Legolas weakly protested at first, but then just laid his face on man's chest and clutched his fingers on the Ranger's shirt. He felt warm and realized that he couldn't remember the last time when someone hugged him. Single, pure tear rolled down from his eye. Aragorn kissed his hair and then placed his lips on the pointed ear. Legolas felt little stings caused by the man's beard.

"No one should treat one Elf like that. Especially not innocent, fearful and divine Elf like you."- the Man whispered.

Then he took Legolas' face in his hands and land a small kiss on his bruise. With his fingers, he covered the Elf's ears. In that moment, Legolas realized how much he needed to sleep. But his tired eyes snapped open when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Sir, open the door."- he felt a buldge in his throat when he recognized Heist's voice.

Aragorn sighed and released Legolas. He went to the door and unlocked it. Legolas was deathly cold. Aragorn saw Heist and the lad who took his horse. The innkeeper was sweating, pure fear in his eyes. That surprised Aragorn quite. Heist smiled nervously.

"My son told me there was some problem. You wasn't pleased with mine slave's service in the dining room. Is everything fine?"

"Yes, it is. I just had a chat with your incapable servant. I hope it won't happen again."- Aragorn said in strict tone.

He caught lad's angry glare but ignored it. Heist paid no heed to his voice, he was trying subtly to look over the Ranger's large body and see Legolas.

"No, no, I promise you that. I want to take my slave now, if you are done."- he said, not looking at Aragorn.

"Yes, sure."

Aragorn moved aside. In slow and hesitating steps, Legolas came closer. He saw Heist was worried and that shocked him and scared him. He steped out, in front of Heist. Heist's hand clutched on his forearm and pulled him.

"Sleep well, sir. I will talk to him and make sure he doesn't do that again."- Heist said in hurry.

He didn't hear Aragorn's reply. He started to walk through the hall, dragging the Elf. Legolas had no other choice but to follow Heist.

Meanor was behind him so he couldn't risk to look at Aragorn. In few minutes they were downstairs, outside Heist cabinet. He opened the door roughly and pushed Legolas in. He turned around and faced his son.

"Meanor, go out."

"What is going on?"- Meanor asked in the scared voice.

"JUST DO AS I TOLD YOU!"- Heist shouted.

His father looked mad. He turned around and almost ran outside.

On his mind was only Legolas. Few times he stopped in order to help him but considering his father's rage.. There was no use of it.


	5. The angel is weeping

The door locked.

Heist turned around and looked at Legolas with fury in his eyes. In few steps he was in front of the Elf. He grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him.

Legolas felt as his blood stopped running through his veins. Even his teeth shivered. His eyes were wide opened but he saw nothing. Just a blank space.

Heist stopped. Legolas saw his distorted face, his tightly pressed teeth.

"What did you do?"- he hissed in too low voice.

Legolas was just staring terrified at his master. "I-I only broke a plate, master. I swear I had no intention to.."- he started to explain in torn voice.

Heist growled like wild beast and tightened his claws around Legolas. The Elf whimpered.

"I am not asking about your stupid mistake. I am used to your idiocy. I am asking you what you were doing with that man?"

Legolas was unable to speak. Heist shook him again. No answer.

Legolas screamed when he was slapped. He fell down, but soon he was pulled up by his hair. He started to weep and sob, but Heist had no pity.

"Please, let me be master. I am terribly sorry fo-for everything."- he said through his tears, not quite sure for what he was apologizing.

It seemed that Heist was madder and madder within every second. He grabbed the Elf's throat and pulled his face few inches far from his own.

"Did he touch you?"

Legolas was confused. "I-I am.."- he started but he was slapped again.

And pulled up again. And grabbed again.

"YOU KNOW WELL WHAT I MEAN!"- Heist shouted. "Did he take you for punishment? Did he had his way with you?"- he was shaking, wild glare in his eyes.

Legolas eyes went wide. "No! NO!"- he screamed. "Master, I swear to you there was nothing like that! Please, don't beat me!"- he sobbed again, trying to free himself.

Heist relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was no wild rage at them. Only anger and decision. He looked at Legolas' robe. It seemed untouched.

"I believe you, you whore. But, this won't happen again. In three days I am sending my wife away. I have waited long enough. If she won't leave me alone just for one day, I will find her some work away."

Legolas was weeping, pure plea in his eyes.

"I think I have told you that you belong to me and I will be the first. You will remember me to the rest of your miserable life. "

He released the Elf who fell in front of him, knelling. He pulled his hair so the Elf was looking up at him. Heist smirked at him.

"Three days more, my slave."- he spoke.

Finally, Heist freed him. Legolas remained to sit down. The innkeeper looked at him.

"You are so phatetic. Go to sleep now and tomorrow do your job. Without mistakes."

Despite his blindness caused by tears, he walked to his room. Without taking his clothes off, he fell on his bed, not even bothering to cover himself. His tears were dried up so he was just lying on his stomach, staring at nothing. His hair was in mess, on his face were visible traces of sere tears. He moved one hand beneath his face and other one on the bed, in front of his head.

After some time, his mind was clearing. And he started to think. He couldn't let Heist to destroy his life. At least, not anymore. Rope around his neck was surely tightening, but he had a little time to try to free himself. Everything seemed hopeless. He had nowhere to go and hide. No one would help him. And even if he ask for help some other servant, he or she will tell Heist. And that was the last needed thing. He had no friends. Except Meanor, but he was Heist's son and he was scared of him.

Then his eyes caught a small wound on the tip of his finger. Aragorn.

He remembered how gentle was his touch, how much kind his voice was. He hugged himself, imagining that he felt same warmth that he experienced in the Ranger's room when the man was comforting him. He could ask Aragorn. But not openly. He was a soldier, surely he was busy with his life and duties. He had to find another way.

There must be something he could do for Aragorn so he will in exchange do a favor and help him. But what he had, his own, to give Aragorn?

Apparentely, he had just a small pile of clothes. Nothing else. Again he felt a sting od sorrow. Either way was a dead end.

Suddenly he heard a creak of his door.

He was too scared to look who it was. It couldn't be Heist. His wife had her eye on him all the time. But after the episode in his cabinet.. The Elf started slowly to pray.

A person got closer to his bed. The Elf stilled himself and closed his eyes. He felt a bony hand on his shoulder. Barely he endured its touch without shuddering. The hand gently shook him.

"Legolas, are you sleeping?"- quiet voice asked.

It was Meanor. Nevertheless, Legolas was silent. He couldn't talk with anyone now. After few second, the hand had left him. He felt moving of the sheet beneath himself. He was covered with his blanket, carefully tucked.

"I am sorry.."- Meanor spoke.

The elf felt someone leaning over him, trying to get closer to his face. Meanor was trying to kiss his cheek, but Legolas moved his head down, hiding himself under the blanket. Meanor stopped his movement, afraid not to wake Legolas.

He caressed hesitating the tip of Legolas' exposed ear and stood up. He was walking slowly and finally left the room.

Legolas sighed. He wrapped himself tightly and started to think over and over again. After few hours he was exhausted and without a clear solution.

But day is smarter than night. Maybe tomorrow he will get an idea.

He fell asleep suddenly and dreamed about a deep lake in which he was floating, with no fears, misery or pain. His ears were under water so he heard nothing, only a kind buzzing of the clear lake. The Sun was warming his face. His eyes were closed, but it wasn't dark. He was seeing pleasant yellow color. And that color was becoming just stronger and stronger until it turned into one that was too strong to handel.

He opened his eyes and saw a wild light of the Sun shining into his room, through the window. It was morning. A new day. And he had to work.


	6. Don't be afraid, come

"Wash the clothes."- Heist's wife spoke when the Elf walked in the kitchen.

Meanor was sitting at the table. He lifted his face and looked at the Elf while he was swallowing his food. He smiled and waved at Legolas. Legolas responded with a shy smile.

He took a bucket behind the door and turned around.

"Hey Legolas, won't you eat first? Seriously, I have never seen you eating. You are thin already, you must eat."

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but the woman was faster.

"He can eat later. He won't starve."

The Elf closed his mouth. Meanor looked at his stepmother annoyed.

"He won't, but he really should have breakfast. Come Legolas."

But Legolas shook his head. "Thanks, but I will eat later. I am not hungry at the moment."

"Oh."- Meanor's smile went smaller but he stood up. "I have to groom the horses. Wait."

The woman didn't turn around or react in any way so Legolas felt free to go.

Meanor was behind him and he was talking about the weather. And he was right. The morning was beautiful. It was sunny, easy wind blowing. Grass was greener than usual and sky was fully light-blue, no clouds on it. And it was without people's voices. Just birds and the horses' whining. Legolas went behind the inn. There was a big yard. From nearby fountain he took water and walked to the wall of made-of-stone small building which was used as a laundry.

He didn't go inside. Morning was too beautiful. Instead, he brought one big trough out and poured water in it. Then he went to laundry to see what he had to wash. Piles of clothes were laid on long desk and in front of every pile was a small paper with a servant's name written on. Legolas searched for his paper. And he found it. He recognized some guest's uniform and Aragorn's clothes. He had to wash a shirt, breeches and cloak. He took the clothes and went out. First he took Aragorn's shirt. And in one crazy moment he felt the urge to smell it.

Slowly he lifted it to his nose and buried his face in it. It smelled like… It had so many scents in it. Legolas took a deep breath and he smelled some unknown leaves and flowers. Smell of wet earth and mud. Smell of honey and cigarette. He smelled wine and bread. Meat too. Smell of horse and sweat. And then, beneath all of this, he smelled Aragorn's skin. It was unknown scent to him. He had no words to describe it. And that smell excited him and calmed him in the same time.

He heard footsteps of a man and one big horse following him. Quickly he knelt down and put the shirt into water. He lifted his head and saw Meanor and a big, black horse. Meanor was smiling. He came to Legolas.

"I will do my job here. Stables are empty."

"Sure, as you like."

Legolas got back to his work. He took a soap and started to wash the shirt.

"This is the horse I was talking you about. Isn't he beautiful?"

Legolas had to admit he was right- stud was indeed powerful.

"Aye, he is. It belongs to sir Aragorn?"

"Yes. And you know, it is from King's stables."

Legolas wondered: "Have you ever been to Minas Tirith?"

"Yes! It is a beautiful city! Too big- you can easily get lost in its streets. Houses are beautiful and the palace is.. I can't explain it."

Legolas lifted his gaze: "You were in palace?"

Meanor laughed: "No silly! I saw it from afar."

"Did you see King Elessar?"

Meanor shook his head. "No, I didn't. I noticed people love him very much. They say he is a kind man. He often mingles with mere people, in order to see what they are doing. We can ask sir Aragorn if you want to know something about White City. He is a solider there."

Legolas looked at Meanor: "Really?"

"Yes, I talked with his soldiers. They said they are going back to Godnor."

Legolas's heart started to beat fast. "When?"

"Hmmm.. I think in two or three days."

Legolas stopped with his washing job and just stared at Meanor.

"Are you sure?"

Meanor was grooming the horse and didn't notice the change in the Elf's voice.

"Yes, I am."

Legolas went back to his work, felling nervous. He had to do something fast.

"Did he hurt you?"- suddenly Meanor was angry.

"What?"

"That man.. Aragorn. Did he hurt you last night?"

Legolas needed few moments to pull himself together: "Nai, he didn't. He just explained he wasn't pleased with the service. That's all."- Legolas lied.

This was the first time he lied to Meanor. And he didn't know why.

"Oh yes, his pride is hurted by a broken plate."- Meanor mocked.

Legolas lifted his chin a bit. "He was quite tactful and he didn't hurt me. He had the full right as a guest to say what is bothering him."

"I am just saying.."- Meanor mumbled.

The horse lowered his head down and started to eat the grass. His black mane was shining on the sun. Meanor caressed him, eyes filled with joy. Suddenly, horse lifted its head and looked over him. Meanor was startled at this unexpected movement. Then he saw what the horse had sensed.

Aragorn was approaching them. Meanor clenched his fist, still angry at Aragorn. But the horse whined happily and tried to turn around and go to Aragorn. The noise pulled Legolas from his thinking.

He saw the Ranger too. Suddenly he felt nervous. He stood up, not really knowing why. Aragorn came. He smiled at them and greet them. And then he patted his horse's head.

"Aye, I am pleased, boy. You are taking good care of him."

Meanor jerked at the word "boy". "I am glad sir."

"Anyway, I want to go for a ride. Can you saddle my horse?"

Meanor made a step and then stopped. He realized Legolas is going to be alone with this man. Not really admitting it to himself, he was jealous. But he had to obey. Quickly, he went away.

Aragorn looked at Legolas now.

"Come here."

Legolas got closer in hesitating steps. The horse lifted his head and stared strangely at the Elf. Aragorn smiled.

"Don't be afraid, come."

When Legolas was beside the Ranger, he took his hand.

"The Elves have power to calm animals, you know."- with that words, he pressed the Elf's palm on the horse's forehead and started to make small circles.

Slowly, he went behind Legolas so he was breathing in his neck now. Legolas skin was burning where the Ranger's breath was touching. The horse moved his head forward and touched the Elf's torso. Legolas felt Aragorn smiling.

"You see? He really likes you."

Legolas only nodded, trying to calm his breathing. His attempt failed when he felt the man's mouth on his neck. It was slow, hard kiss on his flesh. He felt warm wetness of the man's tounge and his knees went weak. Aragorn wrapped his free arm around the Elf's waist, supporting him.

"Sir… please"- he breathed out and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm?"- Aragorn mumbled and moved his lips up, slowly nibbling elegant pointed ear.

The Elf's cheeks were bright red. He arched his head back, laying it on Aragorn's chest. "Stop…"

"Why?"- Aragorn whispered.

"Someone may see us." He felt electric sting down his spine. His blood was boiling.

Aragorn left the Elf's neck and put his lips on Legolas' nape. He breathed heavily few times, sending shivers down the Elf's back. After that, he rested his chin on Legolas head and remained to stay in that pose.

"I will move aside if I hear someone."

Legolas only nodded swiftly and started to caress the horse's head with both hands.

"Did you sleep well?"- Aragorn asked, caressing with his thumb Legolas' belly.

"Aye, I did."- Legolas lied.

"Hmm.. You have little bags under your eyes. Are you sure?"

For Valar's sake, he wasn't even sure what he was saying when he was trapped like this. "Sir, I think you really should release me. I do not want to get in any trouble. Neither I want that for you."

The Man smiled and hugged the Elf tighter. "Legolas, you are over thinking things. But If that will calm you.."- the Ranger said and with that words he released Legolas and moved aside.

Legolas sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The horse was eagerly pushing his head in the Elf's hands. Legolas smiled and looked at the horse.

"You look beautiful today."- The man spoke quietly, staring at the Elf's profile.

Legolas looked down at his poor, grey robe and smiled sadly.

"I am not talking about your clothes. But even in that you are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen."

Legolas blushed. "Thank you sir."- he whispered.

Aragorn's gaze suddenly drifted to the trough beside the wall. "My clothing. It will be washed by night?"

The Elf traced lines of the horse's ear and spoke. "Yes sir. I will hurry up if you have to leave the inn today."- Legolas' voice tightened on the word "leave".

"No, not today. I just want to ride my horse. To keep him in a good shape. I will be back by lunch time."

A stone fell off Legolas' heart and he breathed out.

"And yes, can you bring my clothes in my room tonight?"

Legolas' fingers stopped on the horse's ear. His eyes went wide, staring at silky skin of the animal, not really seeing it.

"Yes sir, I can do that."- he heard himself speaking.

He felt this was his chance to speak with this man in private. And he saw a spark of the solution to his problem, although he didn't really see the final look of it.

Aragorn smiled at the Elf again. He was helpless to Legolas' beauty. It consumed him. He yearned to wrap his hands around the Elf's bare back and to pull him in a strangling grip, to feel his flawless skin under his fingers, to fully taste him, feel his cold, velvet body and to warm it to the edge of burning.

Legolas lifted his head and saw the man's shiny gaze. He swallowed at this, not daring to break eye contact. But he jumped when he heard hurried footsteps approaching them.

Meanor. He almost forgot about him.

"I am sorry. It took me long, I had to fix something.."- Meanor went silent when he saw where Legolas was standing, visible blush spreading over his cheeks.

Aragorn broke the silence. "Saddle my horse. I am ready to leave."

Legolas drew back to the wall and knelt down, going back to his work.

Meanor was quickly saddling the horse, wanting Aragorn to go away. Legolas didn't dare to look up at the man when he felt eyes on him.

"Here sir, I am done."- Meanor spoke in a busy voice.

"I am pleased by your service, boy."

Meanor barely endured not to roll his eyes. "My name is Meanor. Sir."

Aragorn sat on his horse and looked down, a bit of surprise visible in his eyes. "Hmmm… Have a good day."- he was looking at Legolas when he spoke but he only nodded his head in response. Satisfied either way, he left.

Meanor was still looking at the Ranger's direction when he drifted away. "This man is going on my nervs."- he said more to himself.

Legolas heard it, but he was already lost in his thoughts, thinking about the night that was to come.

...


	7. So loud in the silent night

The whole day passed in dizzy episodes of different works. Legolas tried to concentrate on his work and draw attention to something else but of that kind of job only hands are busy. His mind was full of assumptions and fears. Not of Aragorn directly, but of still blank vision of the solution to his problem. Even now he wasn't quite sure how he'll ask Aragorn to help him. But he was sure he will find a way.

The Sun was pleasing, warm. It caressed his skin, making his life easier. The Sun wasn't a rare phenomenon in South Road but Legolas was rarely allowed to fully enjoy it. It seemed like Heist's wife gave him a break but he knew it was just a matter of time when she will be back on her old path. As for Heist, he was over head busy. It was a season. However, he didn't forget to spear the Elf with one of his promising looks but the Elf wasn't completely helpless this time. This time he had a straw to hold onto and he returned the gaze coldly, his eyes empty and indifferent.

Not even noticing it, it was already late afternoon. He went back to the laundry and took the dry clothes. Carefully he arranged it and headed toward the servant's part of the inn. He entered the kitchen.

As always, the woman was preparing food, few more servants around her. Meanor was sitting in the corner, eating his dinner. The Elf stood, waiting for some command but he heard none.

As always, Meanor lifted his head up and smiled at Legolas who was holding pile of clothes in his arms. "Aye, let's eat".

The Elf again gave a look to the woman who was busy with her work.

"I just have to put the clothes out. I don't want them to carry the scent of food." With that, he left the kitchen and put clothes on the nearby bench.

The Sun was still weakly shining so if there was any wet part, it should be dried. He went back and sat next to Meanor. He took pieces of fruit on his plate, bread and water.

Meanor shook his head in disableaf. "I still don't understand how can you survive just on that"- he pointed with fork at Legolas' plate.

The Elf smiled and took a bite. They ate in silence, both deep in their thoughts. Meanor was quiet today which surprised Legolas a bit.

Then Heist's wife spoke: "Meanor, in two or three days Hyden will come and take a charge of the kitchen."

Meanor only nodded his head, not really listening. "Mhm, you are leaving?"

Legolas stopped chewing his fruit and listened carefully.

"Yes, I have some work to do in the nearby village. Heist told me he needs more servants. I don't really understand why. We even have an excess."- She spoke in cold voice and Legolas understood that last part was refered to him.

Bitter smile was formed in his mind. How ironic. He wouldn't wait for a second more if he had a place to go to.

"It is going to be so hard for you to separate from you husband, isn't it?"- Meanor mocked, but not in mean voice. From time to time he had a good relation with his stepmother but that was rare.

"I am just worried he might do something if I take my eye off him."

"Oh yes, I know, I know. He is having an affair."- Meanor spoke in annoyed tone but Legolas stiffened.

"Whatever. I told you, just pay more attention to Hyden when she is in the kitchen but I really hope she is not that stupid to make a chaos in a day or two while I am absent."

Meanor rolled his eyes and went back to his plate.

Legolas was staring down. So, this time, Heist was serious.

His eye caught a growing shadow across the table. He looked at the window and noticed that the Sun was slowly going down. Immediately, he felt weird in his stomach, weak fire beneath his skin. It was almost dinner time. He took a gulp of cold water. He realized he was free tonight. It wasn't his turn to serve dinner.

"Legolas, where are you going? Eat."- he heard Meanor speaking.

He wasn't hungry at all. "No, no.. I don't feel like eating. I am going to take a bath."- yes, that would do good. He needed to calm down.

"You don't eat at all. I am worried about you. Are you sure you are fine? You look.. nervous."

"Nai, I am fine. Really. Just tired. That's all."

Meanor was suspiciously looking at him but after few seconds just returned to his food. "Well.. see you later."

Soon, Legolas was in bathroom, looking down at the tub filled with water. Everything was ready. He started to undress himself but there was not much to be taken off. He unbuttoned small buttons on his back and eased his arms out of tight sleeves. After that he simply pulled robe down his body and stepped outside of it.

The Elf sunk in hot water and closed his eyes on second. It felt so good. He took a ribbon off his hair and it freely fell into the water. Playfully, he pushed his head underwater, holding breath for some time and he came to the surface again. He smiled for no reason. Finally he felt free.

He knelt in the tub, moving up his body in order to have more of his long hair out of water. He took a small vial of herbal shampoo. It had pure, fresh smell. He put good amount of it on his hair and started to move his fingers slowly through his hair, rubbing his head and repeating whole process over again.

Aqueous foam trailed down on his chest and back. After his hair, his fingers caressed his pale skin, washing it. He touched his sensitive ears, enjoying little shudders that movement caused. Then he bent himself over tub, taking a bowl out of bucked which was next to him. He filled the bowl with warm water and poured it on his head, delighted. Water was all around him and he loved it. It washed his hair, relaxed his body and made him warm.

And then, it was all gone. His hair and body were cleaned from the foam. He was smelling hot, pleasing scent of his skin now. He curled his knees to his chest and with his finger he traces lines of his left forearm. Yes, his skin was nice. Maybe pretty. And just maybe beautiful. He has never thought about his looking much. He didn't even look often in mirrors but now he realized one was few inches from his face, on the wall, just above the tub. He turned to it in tub.

It was clouded by steam of hot water. He moved his hand over the plane glass and caught himself gazing at his reflection. Aragorn told him he is beautiful but he only saw himself. His wet, icy blond hair and blue eyes. His white skin and regular features of his face. His lithe and slim torso. And yes, it looked appealing to many people. Why would Aragorn be an exception? Legolas shook his head.

There was something different, something noble about the Ranger. Legolas realized that the man wanted him.

He closed his eyes and stood up, leaving the tub. Water was almost cold and his naked body started to tremble. He took one towel and wrapped it around himself. With his clothes in his hand, he left the bathroom and headed towards his chamber.

When he entered the room, he noticed fire in the fireplace. Meanor. The Elf smiled.

He remembered he had said to him he was going to have a bath so the lad heated the room for him. He was really kind.

Legolas sat in front of the fireplace and started to comb his hair, waiting for it to dry and to braid it.

After a while, that was done also. Legolas walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out a black robe. He was looking at it few minutes and decided this one was the best one. He moved it up his body, over his hips. It squezzed his body tightly. He pushed his arms through middle-long sleeves and felt cold material pressed against his chest. He pulled his zipper up on his back and clasped two buttons in front. He looked at himself in mirror.

He sighed. No one else will see him except of Aragorn. After all, this was for him. He looked in mirror again, but this time he saw his blue eyes. He will find a way. With that thought, he left the room and went to the bench to take the clothes.

Meanor was passing by, leading one horse to the stable. It was already black night.

Meanor caught Legolas' frame by weak light that was coming from the kitchen. "You forgot the clothes?"

Legolas spoke in quick and short voice. "Yes, I am leaving now."

"Sure, just be quiet. Almost the whole inn went to sleep. There are only few servants in the kitchen. I will be in stables, one horse is sick."- Meanor whispered and tried to see what was that dress Legolas was wearing. He has never seen him in this one before.

Legolas caught his gaze and swiftly turned around. "Fine, Meanor. Sleep well."

He started to leave but he heard again Meanor's voice: "Legolas, are you well? You look very nervous. Is something bothering you?"

Legolas turned his head and smiled. "Nothing, you don't have to worry. I will be just fine."

Not waiting for the reply, he vanished. Meanor knew him well. He could smell if something was wrong. The Elf shook that thought off, his heart beating faster as he was reaching the guests' part.

He knocked and one old man appeared on the doorway. "Your clothes, sir."-The Elf gave the man his clothes and went straight to the Ranger's room. He stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.

Knock.

"Come in."- he heard the reply, so loud in the silent night.

...


	8. Beauty of the Elf

WARNING: In this chapter you are about to read a detailed bedroom scene. If you don't like it, I advice you to avoid that part. And yes, write reviews and tell what do you like or not, give a suggestion and criticize my work. Thanks! :)

. . . . . . . . .. . . . .

The Elf walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room. It was dark, one and only light coming from the candles on the table painted white walls in yellow and orange. Curtains were pulled over the window. The chamber looked smaller.

Aragorn was standing in front of the desk, his back turned on Legolas. He was packing dried herbs in a canvas bag. The Elf was standing still, clothes in his arms. He wanted to wait for the Ranger to turn around but he was way too excited and nervous.

"Your clothes, sir."- he spoke in fast and high voice.

Aragorn jerked his head up and turned around. He smiled at Legolas, his shadow falling over the Elf's frame. His eyes caught unusual looking of the Elf's robe.

"Put it aside."

The Elf obeyed, landing clothes on plane shelf next to the wall. After that, he realized he didn't know how to start. No word fell from his lips. He was looking at Aragorn, as he was expecting the man to say something. He was supposed to leave the room now, after his work was done. Instead, he waited for something.

"Why don't you sit down? You are free now, aren't you?"- the Ranger asked, arching his back and relaxing his muscles. He walked around the desk and sat on the chair.

Legolas thanked Valar in his mind. He got a chance to talk. He slowly sat on the chair, his back straight like an arrow. He put his arms on his lap and looked at the Ranger. The man was staring at his eyes, searching for something. He looked confused a bit.

"Legolas, why are you so nervous? Are you afraid of something?"- he narrowed his eyebrows.

"No, no, I am not. I just.. had a long day."- Legolas answered, trying to relax himself and act normal. This behavior wasn't leading anywhere.

"Did you have any problems with your master? Or with that woman?"

Legolas shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. I have spent almost whole day out."

"With that boy? Meanor, I think."

Legolas lifted his chin a bit. Good, this was a fine conversation. He only needed just a bit of time.

"Yes, Meanor. He is the master's son."

"Mhm, you two are really close. He is very fond of you."- Aragorn smiled again but his eyes were curious.

"We are friends. How do you know if he is fond or not? You don't know him."- Legolas responded and immediately he bit his tounge. He was scared that his voice was too daring, his question understood as a mocekery. Surely, he wasn't allowed to say anything that could be misunderstood.

But Aragorn didn't seem to get this as an offence.

"It was so obvious. He was practically killing me with his gaze the night when he came with his father after you. I assume he was worried."

"Well, yes... I hope it didn't bother you, he has his episodes."

For second Legolas was worried about Meanor. Heist held a motto "The guest is always right". If any of them said or complained on some of his servants, he would make sure they don't repeat the same mistake again. Ever again. Even his son wasn't an exception to this rule.

"No, I have found it right. You mustn't leave a friend on the thin ice."

Legolas nodded, relaxing. He felt that this topic was slowly closing and his tongue was still in the strong knot. Unconsciously he started to caress his hand with fingers, looking at the floor.

"I wanted to ask you something.. What are you doing here?"- the Ranger asked in a serious tone.

Legolas jerked his head up, stopping movements of his fingers.

"You have asked me to stay, sir."- He responded in unsure and small voice.

Aragorn shook his head.

"No, not that. I mean what are you doing in this inn? You don't seem happy here. At all."

Legolas gave a hesitating, shaky smile in order to cheer up the man, but his face was deadly serious. His body stretched a bit towards the Elf and his eyes were tensed. Smile faded away.

"I work here. This is the only home I got. Maybe I am not allowed to do whatever I like but isn't like that with everyone?"- Legolas wanted to slap himself over the face. He couldn't believe he was saying this words. He wanted to scream and say he wants to leave this prison. He wanted to run from this hell and never look back. Just then he caught himself thinking that Heist will appear in any moment and drag him away. He realized- he was scared.

The Ranger was staring at him in disbelief. "No, it is not with everyone like that."

After this words, silence was almost unbearable. That lasted few minutes which were like eternity to Legolas.

"For God's sake, what have they done to you?"- Aragorn whispered. This was the first time he has ever seen an enslaved Elf. That fact was almost impossible. The Elves were far beyond the Humans and it was absurd that one Elf could be used as a doormat or toy. His gaze roamed over the Elf's body and face. His skin was bruised on many places, his face was tortured and stressed. Even his posture was submissive. He saw his eyes. Only thing he saw was that little spark made of wariness, hesitation and fear. Constant, undying fear. How can anyone live like that?

Despite his rage, he couldn't help himself but think of the beauty this Elf possessed. Especially tonight. His lips were slightly opened as he was drawing air in, his wide blue eyes were looking straight at the Man's.

Aragorn could even smell him. Smell easy and fresh scent of white, pure skin. It made his mouth water. He remembered sweet taste of Legolas' neck when he kissed him. It was pure torture to hold himself back when this creature was so near, so painfully near.

His thoughts drifted away. His rage was replaced with growing need. Fire started slowly to lick through his veins. He stood up and looked down at the confused Elf.

Legolas understood this as a manner of anger. In fear of being hit, he almost immediately stood up too. The Ranger's breathing was heavy and he was looking at his eyes with unnamed emotions. His heart started to beat wildly, waiting for the first blow. None came.

He jerked when the Man moved his arms fast and grabbed him. Small distance between them didn't exist any longer. He was pulled onto the man's chest, one hand firmly around his waist while the other one caressed his face in fast, needy moves. Instinctively he clutched his fingers on the man's shirt and stared at him with wide eyes. He felt thumb over his lips and saw Aragorn's eyes almost bewitched as they were staring down. And he felt it.

Before he was able to ask or say anything, he felt mouth on his own. He muffed his long, surprised moan that movement caused.

Aragorn's lips were moving fast, needing to consume and feel everything they could. His palm held Legolas' face firm and he was assaulting the Elf's lips. Opening his mouth, he plunged his tongue in, feeling hot, wet inside of the Elf. It was a demanding, brutal kiss.

Legolas' knees went weak, his cheeks burning bright red when he felt warm and slick organ in his mouth. He sobbed in need and clutched onto the man tighter. His eyes were half closed and shiny. His blood was boiling and he sensed the man's growing temperature. Aragorn's beard was pricking his face and he wasn't able to move his lips together with those that were tasting him, so he settled down just with moving his tongue over the man's. He desperately needed this. He needed touch for so long. The smallest movements had huge effect on his over sensitive face and body.

The Ranger took his tongue out of the Elf's mouth. This was becoming too much. He kissed his lips hard few times and pressed his head on Legolas', breathing heavily. Legolas unconsciously moved his chin up, in order to get to the Man's lips again and kiss them but Aragorn shook his head and put both hands on Legolas' neck, stilling him.

"This is the way"- a thought passed in the Elf's dizzy mind. He loose the grip on the man's shirt and removed his hand up to the collar. With shaky fingers, he achieved to unbutton two buttons before he felt hands over his fingers. He looked up.

The man, still breathing heavily, was gazing at him with confusion in his grey eyes. "Legolas, what are you.."- he was cut off with a short kiss.

Legolas started again to unbutton the shirt, seeing more of the exposed skin. He ran his finger down Aragorn's stomach but he was again stopped. He jerked his head up and met the Ranger's gaze.

He swallowed hard- the Elf's face was reddish, his eyes glowing and his ripe lips trembled. He inhaled the air sharply when he felt Legolas' hand slightly pressed onto his belt. Legolas was staring at him with pleading expression in his eyes. He hadn't control over himself anymore. He couldn't even recognize the Elf from just few minutes before.

Fire in Legolas was deep, consuming but his movements were slowed by fear of new and unknown. He bent his head down and removed both of his hands on Aragorn's belt. He was untying it carefully, his fingers landing slight touches on Aragorn's exposed stomach. Belt and shirt fell down. He took a deep breath and put his shaky fingers on the zipper. Aragorn moaned and wrapped his right hand around the Elf's back while his left hand covered Legolas' and pressed it, forcing Legolas to feel him. His breath left him in short gasps.

Legolas caught his breath when he felt rock-hard erection through the breeches. Aragorn squezzed him and started slowly to move his palm up and down, along his schaft. Legolas pulled himself together soon and he was moving his hand along, rubbing Aragorn. The hand left him and it was removed behind him, working on his robe, unzipping it. He felt tighting in his stomach as Aragorn started to kiss his neck. His skin was bitten so he moaned and grabbed Aragorn's erection hard, making man to hiss between his teeth. His robe was pulled down his body, hanging low on his hips.

His head was jerked up when the Ranger wrapped his hands around his face and kissed him again. Legolas dugged his nails in Aragorn's skin, bitting exploring lips. Somewhere far, beyond the growing passion and desire, small voice in the back of his mind was whispering that this wasn't the smartest move. He was supposed to talk and frankly tell his problem. But the voice died after few seconds. All daily horrors were drifting away, his body and mind concentrated on warm touches that were covering his whole being.

He found himself completely naked, lying on the bed with the man's large and hard form pressed onto him. Unconsciously he pressed him palms on warm shoulders, trying to push him off, but instead he moaned when he felt mouth on his nipple and his fingers scratched brown skin.

Small kisses and bites covered his neck and torso, nearly driving him mad with need. He was bucking his hips up, searching for friction onto Aragorn's stomach or thighs. He was constantly tightening his legs and toes, trying to control this wild arousal.

When Aragorn finally moved his head up to the Elf's lips, Legolas desperately grabbed his neck and pulled him down, not wanting to let him wander anymore. His backside was lifted up onto man's lap and he clutched his slim legs onto man's sides, squezzing him. The Ranger hesitated again, quite sure this was going to be painful for the Elf and he tried to free himself and relax Legolas, but wild creature beneath him wasn't in mood to wait.

"Please, don't torture me this way!"- Legolas whimpered in high voice, grinding his hips.

The Elf's wanton moves and voice pushed him over the edge. He couldn't resist any longer. In short and swift move, he pushed himself in, guttural moan leaving his body when he felt impossible tightness and heat around himself. His view went white and he grabbed the Elf's form in almost strangling grip.

Legolas cried out, feeling like his body was ripped into two. He was painfully stretched to the edge of breaking. He was pleading for something, not sure for what. His hands were squeezing the man's skin, sheets, anything they were able to reach. Unclear words were falling from his lips until he felt palm over his mouth. His water blue eyes snapped open, looking at Aragorn's tortured expression. He moaned in the hand, throwing his head back and twitching his painful body.

"Try not to move, it will hurt even more. Relax, take a deep breath."- Aragorn spoke in breathy voice, holding himself still, waiting for Legolas' body to get used to this.

Legolas nodded his head and palm was removed. He took a deep breath, silently whimpering at the sensations that were coming from his groin. After few minutes, erected flesh in him was nearly unbearable. He moaned, grinding himself and pushing back.

Aragorn understood that he was ready. He slowly started to pull out of Legolas and push back in, as gentle as he was possible. Legolas cried when he felt new wave of pain, this time mixed with pleasure.

This was pure torture for Aragorn. He wasn't sure how long he was able to resist and keep this slow pace. When the muscles relaxed a bit, he started to thrust harder and faster, enjoyning shudders this action caused. His last thrust touched sweet spot deep inside and the Elf's back were arched like a bow, loud scream of sudden pleasure filling the room.

Electric blast licked his spine and bit through his flesh. His vision went black caused by the wave of tearing pleasure. He screamed Aragorn's name and desperately clutched onto him. He couldn't control his voice anymore so his mouth was covered again.

Aragorn rose up, putting his free hand onto headboard and pushing himself into Legolas with unresisting force, each time hitting the spot without mercy. He moaned and threw his head back. This was so good, sinful good.

Caused by sensory overload, Legolas put his hands onto the man's chest and tried to push back, his body rosing up but Aragorn didn't stop.

"Don't fight it, fell it."- he hissed through clenched teeth, grasping the wood.

Last thing Legolas saw were restless shadows, dancing on the walls. Palm fell off his mouth and he was free to rose up, pressing his body onto Aragorn's. His eyes shut down, unable to absorb ecstasy. His whole world crushed down as he exploded, feeling as his belly was going out of him. High scream filled his ears and Legolas realized that it was him. Silver evidence of his pleasure soaked two bodies and he fell limp back, onto bed.

Few more thrusts into body that was twitching in orgasm aftershocks, and tight contraction grasped him. He came suddenly,arching his back and moaning one last time. He fell over Legolas, his hips thrusting lazily into the wet heat.

Legolas jerked when he felt hot liquid filling him but he was too tired to react. The man's hard body fell over him, almost pushing his breath out. He put his hands on Aragorn's back and whispered, staring at ceiling but seeing nothing, his vision dim by tears.

"Take me home."- he spoke in torn voice.

Aragorn lifted his head up, supporting himself on elbows and stared down at the Elf's face. He still breathed heavily, but his vision was coming into normal.

Legolas removed his gaze and looked into the man's grey eyes, repeating his words in the shaky voice.

"Will you take me home now, please?"

Aragorn was staring at him for a long time, sudden confusion spreading over his face and eyes. Little tears were falling across the heated face, ocean blue eyes gazing at him with pure plea.

Aragorn's silence sent a sting of fear through Legolas' worn out body but he couldn't make himself to panic. He was too tired.

"Please, sir…"- he almost cried in frustration.

This time, Aragorn slowly nodded.

"Yes, I will."- he spoke in absent voice, studing fair face for a second and rolling himself onto his back, next to Legolas.

The Elf smiled weakly and turned his body on the side, trying to push himself into the man's hug, cuddling Aragorn's neck with his nose few times.

Aragorn hesitating wrapped his arms around the Elf's lithe, warm body, pulling him into a hug. He covered them with a sheet, resting his chin onto the blond hair. His fingers started slowly to move thorugh the pale tresses as he was staring at the pillow.

Legolas sighed happily and land a small kiss on the man's collarbone. He fell asleep into a peaceful dream, breathing in the brown skin.

Aragorn didn't sleep that night at all. He was unconsciously caressing long hair and the tip of exposed, white shoulder as the candel light was becoming weaker and weaker. He was thinking, his heart growing cold within every second.

...


	9. Drops of crimson blood

Small touches roamed over his bare back. They traced lines of his spine. The Elf squeezed his eyelids hard and shuddered. Weak pressure left his skin. His head was laid on the man's chest and he was hearing steady heartbeats of a human's heart. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a dark, cold room. A wave of coldness caressed his back and he unconsciously pressed his body tighter on the Ranger's warm torso.

He was silently looking at the sheets, his mind empty. He didn't move at all, although he started to feel dull pain in his stomach and thighs. Aragorn's voice drew him into reality.

"Are you awake?"- he asked in a husky voice.

Legolas placed his palms on the bed and moved his body up, ignoring small stabs of pain. He saw Aragorn's eyes in the dark. They were almost empty apart few sparks that were shyly floating over corners of the grey pupils. His hands were behind his head, supporting him. Not knowing why, Legolas couldn't stand that look.

He nodded his head slowly, few strands of hair falling over his shoulder.

"Yes, I am."- he responded in the voice that sounded to him like it belonged to a stranger.

"How are you? Does it hurt you much?"

Legolas shook his head, more aware of the numbness in his limbs.

"I can stand it."

"You are just sore. It will pass in few hours."

The Elf didn't want to push this subject further. He lowered his body carefully down, placing his head on the Man's chest again.

"What time is it?"- he jerked suddenly up, bitting his lip when he felt a blast of pain in his stomach. He was staring at the Ranger in panic.

This movement surprised Aragorn. He rose up in a semi-sitting position. He outstretched his arm towards Legolas shoulder and lightly touched his skin.

"What is wrong?"

"I must be in my chamber! I shouldn't have slept here! Someone may call for me and If I am not there I will be in a problem.."- he continued to speak, his voice louder and louder.

Aragorn covered the Elf's mouth with his hand.

"Legolas, calm down. It is barely early morning. The Sun hasn't risen up yet. No one will call you. Well, not if you keep your voice down."- the Man whispered.

Legolas blinked and breathed out. The hand was removed.

"I am sorry."- he whispered too and knelt on the bed. He covered himself with a piece of the sheet and silently gazed around himself.

Silence filled his ears. He felt that he was supposed to tell something, do something, but he was just sitting with no thoughts on his mind.

Aragorn moved his body to the end of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He stretched his back and stood up. He started to walk but cold hand caught his wrist. Touch lasted for one second. It was swiftly removed, as if fire had burnt it.

He turned around at the Elf who was restlessly kneeling.

"Where are you going?"- he asked quickly.

"To the bath. I will be back."

Legolas was looking at him as he was crossing the room until he vanished behind the door.

The Elf was still. Memories of the previous night filled his head. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his fingers over all the places on which his skin was touched. He felt desired. He could smell the man's scent on him too but he enjoyed it. He remembered the promise Aragorn gave him. Legolas wanted to ask more about it.

As if he was reading the Elf's mind, Aragorn appeared. He went to the chair and lifted his clothes up. Legolas was gazing at his back with curious eyes. Aragorn threw on his breeches and sought for his shirt when he realized that Legolas was still sitting on the bed, naked. He sighed and took the canvas bag from the table and turned around to meet the blue eyes.

Legolas gave him a light smile and moved himself a bit, making more space available to the Man but he simply sat on the edge, turning his back on Legolas. The Elf heard a rustling of the plants and saw a thin strip of smoke dancing in the air. Aragorn was smoking the pipe.

He looked over his shoulder and asked: "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Legolas shook his head: "No, feel free. This is your room after all."- he smiled again and lowered his gaze.

"It won't take me long, just a few minutes."- Aragorn added and turned his head back so he was looking at the floor.

Again silence. This was slowly driving Legolas crazy. He lifted his eyes up and stared at the man's back. His sharp eyes caught small traces of scars, some harder or weaker. He felt free to stretch his fingers and caress his back. He stopped and waited for reaction. When Aragorn continued to smoke his pipe peacefully, Legolas landed his palm on the shoulder blade.

"Your hand is cold."- the Ranger spoke, not as a compliment or a criticism. It was plain conclusion deprived from feelings.

Legolas pulled his hand back, feeling a bit hurted.

"It didn't bother me. It was fine."- his tone was much softer this time.

Legolas pulled his curled body nearer, resting side of his face on the man's shoulder and pressing his right side against the small of the Ranger's back. He needed touch so bad since he had discovered how good it can feel.

Aragorn inhaled few more smokes and finally spoke: "Listen. Today I am leaving the inn with my soldiers. You will act like nothing happened and show no feelings. Neither happiness nor sorrow. Just an average, normal day. We will galope and wander around, not so close to the inn. Tomorrow morning, as the sun rises up, you will dress in normal, daily robe. Don't carry any luggage- that is my concern. Just pay attention to the weather. You will go out and wander around the yard a bit or do whatever you do in that time. Then you will simply walk through the back gates and leave. Hurry and come to the crossroad and head towards the middle path. I will wait there for you."

Legolas was breathing slowly.

"This sounds…"- he tried to find a right word.

"Simple?"- Aragorn offered.

"Yes, simple."

"Well, I saw how your master acts towards his servants. Most of you are allowed to go here and there, knowing that the nearest house is probably miles away. And after all, in these days not many people are willing to take someone with no money with them. This land is not so safe."

Legolas could do nothing but agree to this. They were allowed to wander around because everybody were always coming back. Simple reason- they had nowhere to go. Many times before he was gone out to the nearby river when he had a free time.

He smiled, not yet conscious that he might be leaving this place in 24 hours. That was still a fantasy to him. But Aragorn was completely sure. Other things were on his mind.

Long blond hair tickled his skin and he was again aware of the Elf's presence. He placed his pipe on the floor and turned around only to find fair face few inches far from his own. Legolas was looking at him with appreciation and warmness. His previous dark thoughts drifted away- he was chained to the gaze.

Legolas lifted his chin a bit and hesitating touched the man's lips with his own. It was just a simple touch but he wanted more. He landed another short kiss, this time closing his eyes. He was examining slowly and carefully while Aragorn was completely still. He moved his nose along the man's and went down to the lips again. He wrapped his hands around Aragorn's neck and deepened his kiss a bit. His palm slowly traced lines on Aragorn's neck and chin and soon his thumb shyly rested between the corners of their lips.

Blue eyes opened just to see the Ranger's curious and amused expression. His pale lips were curved in the smile as he continued to move. This time Aragorn started to take part in kissing. He responded to the Elf's slow pace and he was moving their mouths in same rhythm, letting Legolas to slowly explore and enjoy.

The Elf started to pull him closer and he willingly obeyed, moving his body towards Legolas. His amusement grew bigger when he was pushed down on the bed with the Elf on top of him.

Legolas wiggled a bit until he made himself comfortable. He moved his head down Aragorn's neck, heading to his chest. He tried to imitate same actions Aragorn showed him last night. His mouth traced lines of strong chest when his hair fell over, covering his face. Before he managed to put it aside, Aragorn wrapped his hair around his fist, tightened it and rested his hand on the top of Legolas' head. Legolas looked at him, guestion in his eyes.

"I want to look at you."- Aragorn replied, smiling down at him but his eyes burnt.

With more self-confidence, the Elf continued. He went down to the man's stomach and moved up again, kissing one nipple and neck. With wariness, he stick his tongue out, licking the man's neck. Aragorn was breathing deeply, his free hand clutched on the Elf's hip.

Hand had left his head so his hair fell down like a pale waterfall. His neck was exposed when Aragorn rose himself up and land a wet, long kiss in the back of the pointed ear. Legolas' eyes snapped open and he held his breath. He felt teeth and tongue on his ear as he started to feel warm and weak. His eyes opened and he started to breath slowly. Red color spread all over his face.

"Aragorn, stop, please.."- he meowed, closing his eyes and supporting himself on his hands that were slowly dugging into the mattress.

Wet warmness caressed his sensitive ears and hands were massaging the back of his neck. He couldn't resist but to moan. Weird weakness filled his body. One suddenly too hot hand went down his back.

"Why? Don't you like this?"- Aragorn whispered and continued to torture sweet flesh.

"No.. Yes.."- the Elf whimpered and closed his eyes. Warm hand was caressing the inside of his thigh.

He felt like his bones started slowly to melt. He let his head to hang down as he tried to control himself. Aragorn was nibbling on his ear and his vision went foggy. He curved his neck aside, giving Aragorn more skin exposed.

Blond hair tickeled his chest. Temperature of the Elf's body was going higher and higher. The body in his hands went weak so he was forced to support it with his arms. He moved his mouth down and started to kiss delicate flesh of white neck.

Legolas was slowly falling into the trap of burning sensation and numbness in his limbs. He let his body to fell into the human's hug, leaving it exposed and vulnerable.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open and clear. He cocked his free ear and carefully listened. Heart in his chest froze.

"Aragorn, stop now."- he whispered in serious and panicked tone.

Sensing drastic change in the Elf's voice, Aragorn stopped and laid his head back on the bed. He looked up at Legolas' face. He was staring down with eyes that looked like the water was frozen inside of them.

Aragorn opened his mouth but Legolas was faster: "I think I have just heard that boards in the hall creaked."- he responded in barely audiable voice that only the Elves possessed.

The man was completely still and they were listening. Aragorn heard nothing apart of the wind outside and some of the guests on the floor above them slowly walking across their rooms.

"Nothing.. Maybe someone left the chamber and went down."

In that moment, they heard high voice of a rooster. The Sun started slowly to rise up.

"I think you should go now. The inn will start to wake up."- Aragorn responded and rose up. Legolas jumped from his lap, aware of his nudity as he tried to grab his clothes fast. Another sting of pain sailed across his body and he whimpered. Nevertheless, he managed to get dressed in few seconds.

"Take a warm bath. It will help you and ease the pain."- came a short advice from the Ranger who put his shirt on and waited for Legolas.

Legolas walked slowly, feeling weird pressure in his body. He needed to rest.

He realized that he won't see Aragorn until tomorrow morning and that he depended on the man's word. After so many days he had spent alone, with no hope in better tomorrow, Aragorn gave him a spark of the new life he might have when he leave this place. It was almost painful to lose that feel, even for a one day.

Legolas wanted to ask again if he is sure and sincere but he bit his tongue, knowing that isn't decently from him.

Instead, he stood in front of him and looked at the Ranger but Aragorn read his thoughts in instant.

"I will be there. You have my word."- he responded and touched the Elf's cheek. He smiled although that smile didn't reach his grey eyes.

Legolas nodded his head and relaxed a bit. He had to trust him. He kissed the man's closed lips and curved his lips in a loose smile. Carefully he opened the door and stepped out, turning his body around and giving Aragorn one last look. The door closed and the man's face vanished before his eyes.

He lifted his head, looking around and seeing an empty hall. Maybe he just imagined that he had heard someone. He quickly headed towards the stairway in order to get to his room as fast as possible.

The thing Legolas didn't see was one tall figure standing deadly still behind the corner. His teeth were clenched and newborn rage in him was like a wildfire- fast and consuming. His dark eyes burnt with hate and disgust. He was shaking and he bit his lip, trying to suppress a roar. Few drops of crimson blood fell down his chin.

...


	10. You are nothing now

After a quick bath, Legolas changed into his daily, grey robe. He sat on his bed, waiting for someone to call him and to start his work. No one was coming.

He started to feel waves of tiredness and his eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier within every minute. He couldn't stand it anymore.

The Elf lowered himself down on the bed, closing his eyes. Within every second he was slowly falling into so needed dream. His breathing went slower and his body finally relaxed. His vision went blank.

Light fingertips that caressed his hair woke him up. He squirmed and opened his eyes. Legolas was dizzy and he shook his head in order to clear the view.

He was lying on his stomach and his head was laid on the other side, his back turned to the person who was behind him.

He wasn't yet conscious of the fingers until one pulled his lock too hard and he felt small pain. He jerked his head in order to get it off.

The Elf supported himself onto his elbows and rose up. His hair fell over his shoulder and hid his face. Legolas sat on the bed and throw his hair back with his hands. He looked up.

"What are you doing here? Did someone call for me?"- he asked, not even trying to hide his clear surprise.

He was quiet, not emitting a sound.

"What time is it? I have fallen asleep."- Legolas started to talk, stretching his limbs.

When he received no reply, he carefully studied Meanor's face. The boy was just staring at him with wonder.

"Meanor? Is everything fine?"- The Elf asked slowly.

Meanor came into life again.

"Yes, it is."- he replied in absent voice.

"You are so.. bemused. Are you sure?"

Meanor's face went icy cold. He smiled. That wasn't a happy smile.

"I am just wondering who you are."

Legolas stilled himself. He was silent as he was gazing at the new, strange face of his friend.

"What is wrong with you?"- Legolas asked deadly serious. This didn't look good. At all.

But Meanor didn't reply. His smile widened.

"You have overslept almost whole day. Don't worry. I told them that you are not felling well which is correct."

Legolas only nodded his head and continued to gaze at Meanor with wary eyes.

His throat was burning him and he realized that he was thirsty. His eyes caught the glass of water on the nightable next to Meanor. He stretched his arm in order to take it, but Meanor was faster.

"Don't move! You are sick. Don't worry, I will give it to you."- he was smiling when he took the glass.

Legolas opened his palm with confusion and waited for his glass.

Meanor stood up and stretched his arm. Instead of giving the glass, he poured all the water on the floor. He was staring at the Elf's eyes. His smile faded away.

After he emptied the glass, he simply let it fell down. The glass broke into hundred pieces with short-lived, sharp noise.

Silence filled the room.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Why don't you drink it?"- he asked in trembling voice.

Legolas was just sitting down, all the color drifting away from his face. He thought that his heart had stopped beating.

"I am sure you wouldn't mind all the dirt. It is almost same like you."- Meanor hissed with obvious disgust in his dark eyes.

Legolas didn't respond. It drove him crazy.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SILENT?! WHY DON'T YOU TALK OR MOVE?! ARE YOU TOO DRAINED FOR THAT?! – his voice was extremely loud. Legolas almost felt the urge to cover his ears but his confusion and consternation have frozen him. Instead, he only jerked.

Meanor became insane of his pain and rage. He looked down at the Elf, his masked calmness and numbness just sprinkling salt on his raw wounds.

"I saw you."- he said.

Legolas lowered his gaze down: "So, it was you. I didn't know you spy on people."

Meanor was startled at this. His blinked few times.

"What?"

Legolas lifted his eyes: "You spied."

Meanor stared down with opened mouth.

"After I was done with my work, in the morning, I went to your room. To check if you are fine, considering your state when you left last night. I have found only an empty room. I didn't take me long to think of the only other place you may be at..."- his voice died and he felt another blast of horror and pain.

"When I saw you there.."- he tried to find a right word- "sitting on him and… looking like an average.."- he didn't finish.

He closed his eyes and cupped his nose with his thumb and forefinger in order to delete the scene he saw.

Legolas didn't feel his heart anymore. It was drowned somewhere deep within him. He understood what this meant to Meanor. He did, and it was slowly killing him. Same he knew he couldn't explain to Meanor why he had done it. After all, he wasn't even sure will Meanor believe him or not. He bit his tongue, trying to pull back the words he had told to Meanor just a second before. He was worried about him. That's why he came.

Legolas stood up too and went closer to Meanor's still form. It pained him to see his friend like this. With his hand he touched the boy's wrist and shook him.

"Meanor.."- he spoke in slow voice.

Meanor jerked his hand down his face and pulled back his wrist as if fire licked him and not the Elf's cold fingers. He jumped back. Legolas was startled and his eyes went wide. There was no pain on Meanor's face- only pure, mad rage.

"Don't you dare to tell me it is love. You haven't been able to feel the love for two years. You couldn't feel it just after two days."- Meanor hissed in dangerously low tone.

The Elf's limbs started slowly to betray him.

"Meanor, please.. You wouldn't understand."- he started to explain.

"You are just right. I wouldn't understand any other explanation but the one that says you are just…"- he stopped again and took a deep breath.

"Don't talk. Just shut up."

Legolas was standing and tears started slowly to gather in his eyes.

"Don't talk like that of me."- he whispered but it was too late. He already did.

Meanor grinned at him.

"Just look at yourself. Don't you feel shame? Everything is written all over your face and skin. Do you really think he will give you a better life?"- Meanor laughed like he heard a very funny joke.

"I had heard this story many times before. And I know exactly how it ends. But tell me.. What haven't you had here? We provide you everything! Food, water, roof above you head.. "

"Everything except freedom and pride. I am not a toy, Meanor.. I am not born to be a slave. I want to live and I can't do that here. Don't you see it? I am slowly dying here."- his eyes were full of tears and he was staring at Meanor with pure plea, wanting him to understand. He wanted so bad to get closer to him and scratch that ugly mask off his face but he was scared that there was no mask. Only a newborn man.

It seemed that Meanor had heard only a one word.

"Pride? Are you insane? You are the last being on this damned Earth who is allowed to talk about pride!"

Legolas felt another knife in his stomach. There was a reason behind this whole sad comedy but he couldn't make himself to tell it. After all, Heist was his father. He couldn't take away Meanor's family, no matter how freaky and spiteful it was. He was silent again. Tears started slowly to kiss his face.

He outstretched his arms again towards Meanor but he jumped back again like a demon who saw eternal light of Undying lands.

He let his arms to fell limp on his sides. There was no use of it.

But after few minutes, Meanor went closer to him. He hesitating got closer and stood in front of him. Weak hope started to rise in him when Meanor lifted his hand up. He gently put his palm on wet elven cheek.

The boy was looking at that flawless face. He was indeed beautiful. He had hoped that one day it just might be all his before this had happened. In one split second white skin darkned and became dirty. He saw beauty no longer. Just an empty, stressed and tortured face that had no meaning to him. The face that was always there but the face he didn't see through his blue clouds of imagination. He removed his hand and took a step back.

"I don't want you here anymore. You are allowed to go with him, I do not care what will happen to you. I won't tell anything until they ask me. When Heist notice that you are not here, I will tell him everything. Where did you go, with whom and what I saw. The rest is your problem."- his voice was as full of emotions as the air was. He was talking about it like he was talking about the weather or dirt on the floor.

The little spark of hope faded away. Meanor's face was of stone now. He didn't regonize his one and only friend. A part of his cracked soul tore away. He felt like he was all alone on this unknown world. With no clothes, money or place to call home. He was wandering across muddy roads while the rain was lashing his naked body.

"I would come back to you. I wouldn't ever forget you. I am your friend and I couldn't be anything else to you except that. I am sorry if I have disappointed you but I can't force my heart that way. I had hoped that it was enough to you. It was all I had back then."- Legolas was whispering, knowing that these were his last words to Meanor.

The boy who turned into a man so alike to his father was still. Nothing could touch him anymore.

"It wasn't enough. But it is pointless to talk about it now. You are nothing now. It will follow you wherever you go."- Meanor spoke and turned around. He left.

Legolas was standing in his room, unable to see or speak anymore. He wanted to call out for Meanor but his voice was dead. Dead like everything inside of his body and soul. Only white, empty walls beaten by constant rain that has finally reached its goal- all happy colors were flushed. There was nothing left except pale, wet misery.


	11. Where are you?

Hey guys! Good morning! It is 7:00 am here. I wanted to say hi and ask you kindly to write reviews! It is very important to me and you really make my day when I see that someone commented some chapter here. Don't be shy! Feel free to write praises and criticism. I thank you in advance and look forward to reading your opinions!

...

Morning was white. White from the fog that hugged the whole nature. It fell down like a clean, weightless curtain. The one couldn't tell if it was morning or if the sun even existed. It was carefully hidden somewhere high above. Unexpected coldness was dancing all across the fields, roads, roofs and rivers. It seemed like summer decided to take a break for few hours.

Legolas was putting on his long, grayish cloak. He was paying attention to the most meaningless actions. He dressed himself carefully, knowing that he will probably ride a horse for days. His skin was slowly warming up by the cotton, soft material of his robe.

His heart was beating slowly and he wasn't yet aware that he was going. He sat on his bed.

Desperately he tried not to think about Meanor, but his thoughts were constantly running towards his lost friend. It pained him right in the chest. He had a small hope, thin root, just a place which he could call "home", the one he came from. When Meanor denied it, he knew he was a slave. Nothing less and nothing more. And slaves don't have a place called home.

But he had to think about something else this morning. He knew his pain won't fade away soon.

After Meanor, his mind was filled with the pictures of dark, deep forest. Those times were so far from him. It was wrapped in a thick veil of the oblivion. If he had no physical evidence he would have believed that it was nothing else but a dream. He walked to the nightable and took one little piece of canvas from the drawer. Legolas unwrapped it and the small, metal object fell on his white palm.

It was a little, silver ring. The ring was narrow and miniature leaves were conjoined together, making a circle. It was the only memory of his forgotten home, somewhere out. He didn't know to whom it had belonged or how did it find its way to him, but he knew he was emotionally tied to it. He put it slowly on his middle-finger and gazed at it for few minutes. He was ready to go.

Before he left the room, he turned around and gave one last look. Not even after years he was able to call this place his. It all seemed strange and still unknown to him. There was nothing worth of staying.

In quiet and soft footsteps he was walking through the inn. It was early morning. He wasn't emitting a sound.

When he got out, his good eyes saw few people roaming across the yard, minding their own bussines. One old man looked up and saw Legolas approaching. He smiled and greet him. Legolas returned the smile but he felt sad. He knew that he won't see any of them, probably ever. No matter how little he knew of them, some were quietly living in his heart. He wasn't aware of their presence until he was about to leave. This man was ever good to him. Legolas realized they had nothing except that common routine of greeting. He didn't even know his name. Maybe he was just playing nice to everyone. Maybe it was a part of him. The Elf had no answer on this and it didn't matter at all.

He was roaming across the yard, his mind filled with the Ranger now. Is he waiting for him? Will he come?

In that moment, one cheerful maiden appeared. Her long, dark hair was tied and covered with the hood. Her broad, dark face reflected pure light and happiness. Legolas couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hyden."

"Legolas! I am so happy to see you again!"- she cried, honest smile spreading over his face. Her green eyes burnt with joy and excitement.

"I am too. How is it in the village with your new masters?"

"They are very kind to me. I am almost like a daughter to them! Nevertheless, they decided to sent me here, to replace Gesrela while she is absent. I am wondering where is that gruesome woman going.. Anyway, where is Meanor? I am dying to see him."- her voice trembled when she spoke his name.

Legolas smiled sadly at her, knowing that she won't find what she expected.

"He is inside, I think."- Legolas replied.

But Hyden was carefully staring at the Elf now.

"Legolas, how are you? I mean, here.."- she spoke quietly, taking the Elf's ever so cold hand in her warm one. She squeezed his hand and gazed at his face, her green eyes filled with care.

"I am well."- Legolas couldn't think of any better answer. But he didn't really search for it at all. The end of all this was so near, he could even feel it. It didn't matter to him how it was.

Hyden didn't believe him. She curved his full lips in maternal smile and pulled her arm back.

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

Legolas shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, really. I am well. I mean it."- he was. His heart started to beat like a wild drum. He wanted to leave. It was his time. The back gates were wide opened. He only needed to pass.

Hyden tapped his shoulder few times.

"I must go now. I hope you will come later to the inn so we can talk about everything. With Meanor."- she said and her eyes sparkled.

Legolas only nodded, not even considering that option. He was dead to Meanor and Meanor was lost to him. Hyden came and he hoped she will heal him and turn him into the person he was just a day ago.

"Farewell, Hyden."- he turned to leave.

"Why farewell? That is too.. serious. "Goodbye" is more properly."- she said. She was good at catching the small things. "However, put the hood on your head! Your hair will be all wet after this mad fog goes up."

Legolas obeyed and hid his face. Hyden vanished, her frame lost in whiteness.

Legolas was almost running. He passed through the gates, no one even considering this as a werid or suspicious movement. His heart almost swelled when his feet touched dusty road. He was leaving. He was running away. Within every step, his spirit was rosing higher and higher above. It was as easy as breathing. He had his goal and this wasn't just useless wandering around. The Elf's whole being was standing up, eternal chains falling down his body. He didn't even look back, scared that he might wake up.

When he finally reached the crossroad, he went to the middle road.

His moving was way too slow now, his ears tensely catching the smallest sounds. The hood fell down and he was looking around, trying to catch every moving and see the Man or hear him.

Legolas was breathing deeply and he felt the little pain in his chest caused by constant lashing of his heart. He was searching for Aragorn, not sure where he will appear.

What if they bypassed each other? He stood. No, it is impossible. There was only a one way. He started again to walk, feeling more nervous.

He hesitating called out: "Aragorn?"

He waited still for the reply but he heard nothing. He was standing in the place for few minutes. Nothing, not even a creak of a dry branch.

Second turned into minutes. Legolas started to feel pure panic in his body. He called out again.

He was jumping on his feet, trying to suppress the scared scream that was bulding in his throat. He couldn't leave him, he gave his word.

Small noise of horse's hoof filled deadly still woods. Legolas jerked his head in the direction of the sound and strained his eyes. He waited frozen in the middle of the road, not knowing who is coming and silently praying.


	12. Woes and sorrows

Legolas held his breath and stared straight in front of him. One large figure, a horse and a man, was slowly approaching him.

He thought about going off the road and walking deeper in the woods, but instead he stayed. It was too late anyway. The rider would notice him.

The horse was walking peacefully, not sensing any danger. The rider was looking around himself but Legolas couldn't see his face clearly through the still thick fog.

When he lifted his head, he pulled the reins back and the horse stood. The horse curiously lifted his head like he was trying to see the reason of their break.

The rider strained his eyes and leaned over in order to see more clearly.

"Damn fog.."- he cursed beneath his voice.

He only saw still, slender figure of someone standing in the middle of the road and gazing at him.

Legolas' heart jerked few times and he felt warmness of his blood in stomach when it started to flow again.

He made few hesitating steps towards but then he stood again.

"Aragorn?"- he called warily.

When he heard it, the rider spurred his horse and went closer.

Legolas made few steps backwards now and stood. He was waiting patiently while the distance between them was fading away.

He started to recognize the lines of the man's face. It felt like a huge stone fell off his heart. It was him. Aragorn.

He could see him. He was dressed in his ordinary, dark clothes and wrapped in his cloak. Legolas felt so little when the horse stood and Aragorn looked down at him.

In that moment, he realized how much he wanted to go. How long will it take Meanor to tell his story? Was Heist already searching for him?

He wanted to shout at Aragorn and tell him to hurry up and to get lost from this miserable place. Freedom was so near, so painfully near.

But he was just standing. Standing and staring at Aragorn, strange smile spreading all over his face. He didn't betray him.

"The fog. That is why I am a little bit late. My apologize."- Aragorn said and studied the Elf closely. He looked indeed stressed. The new line of worry was painted on his face. What on the Earth did happen now?

Legolas shook his head. He knew that he should do something now. Probably to get on on the horse or tell Aragorn he wanted to go. For some reason, he couldn't do it. He needed to be called and asked.

"Are you ready? The others are waiting for me."- Aragorn spoke and outstretched his hand at Legolas.

Legolas didn't know who are "the others" but he wasn't thinking about that. He was looking at palm like the blind man was staring at the Sun after he was finally allowed to feed his eyes on the colors.

He came closer to the horse and slowly lifted his hand. Very carefully, almost terrifying heavily he was landing it down, on the Man's opened palm. When he felt the warm skin under his fingertips he smiled shakily. He grabbed the hand with both of his and squeezed it tightly, twisting his fingers.

He looked up and whispered: "Thank you."

That was all he was able to say. He was feeding himself on the familiar feel of the rough skin. The Elf felt like it was the only source of his light. He noticed how much he missed it, although just a day has passed.

Aragorn was startled at this. The gratefulness and constant sorrow in the blue waters made his throat narrow. With his thumb he made a small circle on Legolas' back of the hand. He smiled down at the blond creature.

"We should go now. You will ride with me for some time, then you will get a horse. We're going to ride almost constantly."

With that words, he pulled Legolas by the hand and he easily jumped on the horse, positioning himself in front of Aragorn and putting his hands on the horse's hair.

Aragorn took the reins in his hands. His elbows were resting on Legolas' sides and he tried to give the Elf more of free space. He tried to draw back but Legolas already put his head on his shoulder. Aragorn sighed.

He spurred the horse and increased the pressure on the left side. The horse neighed and turned around, heading deeper in the woods.

Aragorn felt light pressure on his hands and he looked down. Legolas was absently caressing his skin and gazing around. The Ranger caught a small ring on the elven finger.

"What is that ring? I didn't see it before."- he spoke and removed his gaze on the road.

"Oh? It is just a memory of my home, I think. I am not quite sure to whom it had belonged but I really like it."- Legolas answered while he was slowly touching the Man's skin. With his fingers, he pulled Aragorn's sleeve up a little bit, only to expose his wrist. He traced lines of his vein.

Aragorn found this very confusing and childish but something inside didn't allowe him to pull his arm back. So he was ignoring Legolas' small caresses.

Sweet scent of Legolas' hair and neck filled his nostrils. Unconsciously he flexed down his head and almost rested it on the Elf's hair.

Legolas was playing with the wrist and thinking. Surely, he was going. But after the sudden wave of happiness, an empty hole in his chest started slowly to pierce. He was going to Minas Tirith, with the man he barely knew, not knowing where he will sleep, what he will eat.. And he asked Aragorn only to take him with himself, not to support him. It made him nervous. He couldn't make himself to ask for another favor.

So he decided to try to find as fast as possible some work there. The rest was still blank. After all, he only wanted to go away from Heist. It didn't matter where back then, but now he had to think.

And again Meanor. His only support during two years who was lightening up his days. Legolas missed him already, knowing that he won't come back. Ever again. A blast of pain sailed throughout his body. He couldn't torture himself this way, he had to stop it.

"What is troubling you?"- Aragorn asked suddenly, sensing rigidity in the Elf's body.

Legolas nervously ran his fingers through his hair, happy because Aragorn couldn't see his face. He didn't want to talk about this.

"It is nothing, I am just nervous about this trip."- Legolas lied.

"Hmm."- Aragorn didn't believe him but he gave up that subject- "We have to arrive in Minas Tirith in the shortest period of time that is possible. I hope you can stand week-long rides."

Aragorn directed his thoughts towards his duties in the palace. He was absent for months. He must be at the town as fast as possible.

Legolas was slowly drowning in the heat of the Man's body, enjoying the feel of Aragorn's skin when he noticed a small group of people on horses few meters away.

He straightned himself up and looked questioningly at them. They were talking with each other in language that was unknown to Legolas.

He achieved to throw one look over his shoulder and see Aragorn's expression. He was calm, untouched by everything around him.

"Don't be afraid, those are my companions."- Aragorn explained.

When they heard his voice, people looked up and stared at the incoming figure. They didn't pay much attention to Aragorn- clearly, they were expecting him. The Elf was what made them confused.

They gazed at him curiosly, with wonder and obvious question in their eyes.

When they approached them, the oldest in the group, a large and grim man looked with no interest at Legolas and said few words to Aragorn. Legolas couldn't help but feel that, despite how uninterested this man was, he showed no sign of approval or disapproval. He was turning to Aragorn with respect, not sticking his nose.

The rest of the group was staring at the creature their liege has brought with himself but none of them dared to tell anything. Legolas felt uncomfortable with all these eyes looking at him. He gave a hesitating smile and pulled back, closer to Aragorn's chest. One man in the group caught this action and his light pupils went wide, obviously surprised and slight disapproval visible in them.

Aragorn was speaking with the grim man. Legolas didn't understand a word of whole conversation but he saw the sudden change in men's faces while they were listening to their conversation.

The expressions sailed from confusion, amazement, disapproval and to the pure disbelief. One young man opened his mouth to say something but he was cut before he had chance to speak with Aragorn's stern glare.

After few minutes the conversation was over. Aragorn spoke: "I will ask you to speak in common tongue for Legolas does not understand our dialect."

All of them nodded and mumbled their greeting and names, not succeeding in hiding their surprise and amazement.

This gave a light headache to the silent Elf. He wanted to ask Aragorn about was all this but he felt that it wasn't the best moment. Instead he tried to lean on the Ranger's chest and hide from the curious looks.

Sensing Legolas' attempts, Aragorn tightened his elbows on Legolas' sides, half-holding him. He tightened his grip on the reins and straighted himself in the saddle. The group mingled and in few seconds they were positioned in loose, but visible formation.

Next to Aragorn was the grim man, looking before himself while the group was behind them.

"Hold on, we are going to ride."- Aragorn whispered loudly enough just for the eleven ears.

Legolas shuddered as his heart started to beat faster. He was leaving, it was over.

With a strong kick, the horse whined and almost immediately ran. The rest of the group followed with the high neigh of their horses. It was a brutal, fast gallope. The sudden wind lashed their faces and they were cutting the fog that slowly started to go up.

As the fog was fading away, Legolas hoped that the same thing was happening with his woes and sorrows- that they were behind him. In that moment of masked happiness, he couldn't even imagine how wrong he was, for the dark time was not over- it was yet to come.


	13. Strangers and streets

After three weeks, a weary but happy group of horsemen and one Elf was approaching the White Gates of Minas Tirith.

Legolas felt a weird mixture of satisfaction and fear. Their long trip was finally over. The constant sitting on a horse and short breaks drained him fully and he wasn't sure he could handel more of it if their trip lasted longer.

During that time, he barely spoke with Aragorn. He was ever so busy with the grim man who, Legolas later discovered, was called Borghild. Their conversations were long and in languages that were unknown to Legolas. Borghild paid no attention to Legolas or to the rest of the group. One couldn't tell of whom the soldiers were more scared: of Aragorn or Borghild.

Legolas started to fell into himself more and more within every day. Everlasting silence and Aragorn's absence were slowly pushing him over the edge. He wanted so bad to speak with someone and he wanted to be close to Aragorn, holding onto him as if he was holding onto his own life. Instead, he spent his days gazing at the nature and seeing new places, unknown to his eyes.

He was doing the same thing now as he was walking towards the town. He held horse's reins loose in his hand and silently stared at the huge pile of stones, green and noise coming from Minas Tirith.

Minas Tirith looked like a huge, white monster who was ready to consume people in any second. But, despite his terrifying size, it was indeed beautiful. All made of white stone, shining under the Sun like a pearl. It was surrounded by the seas of grass and woods, many little houses visible around it. Countless queues of people were formed, some coming or arriving. Almost unbearable noise filled Legolas' ears as they were coming nearer. He gulped.

The soldiers were very happy and they were laughing and making jokes. They were few meters before Legolas, walking in large, fast steps. The Elf was slow, touching the grass with his bare feet. The Sun was slowly going down and golden shine painted vast fields of wheat.

Legolas jerked when he saw Aragorn walking back towards him. He stood. Aragorn was smiling, obviously in a very good mood.

"We are finally here! How do you like it?"- Aragorn asked in high voice and stood next to Legolas, his eyes directed at the town. His voice was filled with pride and excitement.

Legolas looked down. "It is marvelous. So clean."- he spoke the first words that came on his mind.

Aragorn laughed. Legolas has never seen him like this.

"Don't worry. Just be close to me and you won't get lost."

Legolas lifted his head. So they were going somewhere. Aragorn wasn't about to leave him the moment they arrive. He breathed out and smiled shakily. He maybe had few more days before Aragorn decide to go and move on with his life. Not sure why, that sent an arrow right through his heart.

"What is it, Legolas?"- Aragorn asked and turned his gaze to Legolas, his grey eyes looking like a melted steel.

The Elf only shook his head. He became addicted to this man and he couldn't make it without him. Especially not in this kind of place. He wanted to reach for his hand and touch his skin, needing it for so long but he was scared of the Ranger's reaction. Something had changed, and his inner being sensed it.

"I am scared of this place."- Legolas answered before he could stop himself. The mess of people, although hundredfold bigger, reminded him of the inn.

"There is nothing to be scared of. After all, I am here."- Aragorn spoke in absent voice and looked over the huge gates that were only few meters away from them. They were standing still while the rivers of people floated around them. This was becoming claustrofobic for Legolas.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remove all the sounds from his mind, needing it clear. He started to tremble, grasping the reins stronger. His breathing went deeper.

One rough hand touched his face and lifted it up. Legolas' eyes snapped open only to see Aragorn's carefully looking at him. Unconsciously the larger body was pressed against his and Legolas clutched fingers of his hands onto the man's shirt and wrist. He titled his chin up, searching for Aragorn's lips.

Aragorn removed his palms and put them over pointed ears, soothing the noise. His thumbs rested on Legolas' temples and he was gazing at the porcelain face. Legolas pushed himself closer, feeling every part of Aragorn's body pressed on him.

The noise went quieter and he was chained to the gaze of steel eyes.

"Calm down, you can stand this."- Aragorn whispered, slowly moving his lips so Legolas can read it. This was out of control. Legolas looked like he will explode in every second.

Legolas slightly opened his ripe lips and moved his chin up, needing to feel almost forgotten warmness of the Man's mouth.

Aragorn leaned in and touched elegant nose with his lips, spreading his breath over the face.

Legolas closed his eyes, pressing his forhead against the Man's lips and tried to breath normally. He didn't care where they were. He desperately needed this. He let his body to fell into Aragorn's waiting arms and moved his head down, burying his nose in the hole of Aragorn's throat.

Aragorn wrapped his right hand around Legolas waist and pulled him up to stand, while he was caressing the tip of pointed ear and hair with his left hand. He sighed. The Elf was breaking. It was too fast, everything.

After few minutes like that, Aragorn started: "Are you fine now?"- he whispered.

Legolas lifted his head and separated their bodies a bit.

"Yes, I am sorry for this."- he whispered too.

Aragorn smiled sadly. Although he didn't want to feel it, he could't ignore a small stab of sorrow. He moved his hands on Legolas shoulders and took the starts of greenish hood of the cloak. He lifted it up and covered Legolas' face.

Legolas looked at him curiously.

"I think we should hide your elven ears. You migh draw unwanted attention. The Elves are not common here."- Aragorn answered and smiled.

Legolas obeyed, letting the material to fell on his head.

"Let's go."- Aragorn said and turned around.

If Legolas thought he knew what the crowd is, he discovered now his mistake.

Moving seas of people were roaming everywhere. Men, women, children.

They were laughing, fighting, singing or crying. Legolas saw arrays of opened houses that represented blacksmiths, bakeries, shops or inns.

People were leading their horses or cattle with themselves, talking with eachother. The Elf was glad his long robe didn't stick out- many other people wore familiar clothing.

He saw traders showing their goods to the passers, praising it. He saw one mother leading her child by the hand. The child saw Legolas' exposed face from below and his black eyes widened. He turned his little head around as they passed, his messy hair dancing in the wind. He smiled at Legolas and waved his hand. Legolas couldn't help but return the smile.

One young lad was singing before the blacony to someone up there while the bunch of other young men was laughing at him.

Few people passed by. Four men of weird look. The oldest in the group was wearing thick, black robe that was touching the ground. His face reflected wisdom and his beard was long and grey. They were almost indentical in clothing. One young man with long, black hair stared at Aragorn. His face was narrow and pale, under his eyes were visible traces of insomnia. Legolas thought he saw a small nod although the man returned his gaze on the road after a second.

Legolas saw this kind of people before. Necromancers.

In that moment, one boy ran and with his hand he hooked the end of Legolas cloak and yanked it. The hood fell down. Almost immediately Legolas grabbed the hood and covered his face again. When he looked behind, he saw no one.

His eyes roamed in front of him and his heart sunk for moment. He didn't see Aragorn in instant, but he recognized his dark cloak. He covered his face with the hood too.

He ran towards him and grasped the hem on his cloak, afraid not to lose him again. He was holding onto the Man's clothing like a child who was afraid to lose his parent in the restless crowd.

He was looking shyly beneath his hood, trying to see whatever his eyes could capture. He felt someone's eyes on him. Other people just glanced, but this pair was fixed on him. He looked back but it was impossible to say who was it. He started to feel uneasy.

"Aragorn?"- he said and pulled his cloak few times.

Aragorn didn't stop walking. Instead he glanced back and spoke: "Vivid city, isn't it?"

"Is today some festival or celebration? Or is it the market day today?"

Aragorn smiled wickedly and laughed: "Today is just a normal day."

Legolas' jaw dropped.

"The first level is the worst if you search for peace. But there are some silent neighborhoods. We are heading there."

They were walking and walking. The Elf was amazed and scared of this place. He managed to stay close to Aragorn by holding onto his cloak. The pair of strange eyes didn't leave him but he could do nothing about it. There were too many people.

After a half an hour, they turned left and walked through the narrow street. High buildings hugged both sides of the streets and blocked the sunlight. The voices were coming from afar now and Legolas finally relaxed. Comparing to the first level, this part looked like the city of ghosts.

Five children were kneeling on the street and playing with white kittens. One woman was spreading out linen and silently singing beneath her voice. Two old men were sitting in front of a house, smoking and talking with eachother. It was fresh here and the street was wet from water.

Aragorn headed towards one white, made of stone house. It had one floor. Small stairway lead to its door. The wooden shutters were closed. In the small green yard next to it was one brown horse, peacefully eating the grass and turning his tail.

When Legolas felt the eyes on his back again, he instinctively looked back but he saw only few people crossing the street that was slightly exposed between two buildings.

Aragron grabbed him by the elbow and smiled.

"Come."- The man said and started to climb the small stairway. Legolas looked back one last time but jerked his head when he heard familiar creak of the wooden door as it was slowly opening.

He was pulled in and Aragorn shut the door behind them.

One figure knelt down, hidden behind the white building. He remained to stay there few minutes before he stood up and began to leave. After few steps he stood and looked over his shoulder. He hesitating made few steps back but then he hit the stone path with his foot and ran off. He will be back. He needed to be back as soon as possible.

..


	14. Razor-sharp silence

Legolas gazed around the stone room. The shutters were closed so the only light in this room were thin straws of the sun. The room had no smell except of fresh air.

Large shelves against the wall were filled with books. Legolas could see few passages that lead to other rooms but they had no doors. High stairway lead to the first floor.

Next to the shelf was one couch. Large wooden table with no chairs in front of it was in the middle of the room. Few bags were laid on it.

Legolas let his hood to fell down and stood at the door.

Aragorn walked across the room. He took off his cloak, sword and shirt and threw it on the couch.

Legolas was tracing his outlines. He moved his hand through his messy hair and breathed out. His bare chest was going up and down as he was breathing deeply.

"I have missed this."- he spoke more to himself. His hand went to the shutter, in order to open it but it seemed that he had changed his mind. The hand fell down.

Aragorn looked at the Elf on the doorway.

"Come, why are you standing there?"

Legolas was slowly walking towards Aragorn, measuring his steps. It was unknown, new place to him. Sudden change of light in this dark room gave him no time to prepare. It seemed like he was in another world.

He reached the couch and stood. Legolas unclasped two buttons on his cloak and let it fell down on the floor.

The Elf looked up and gazed at Aragorn. He lifted his hand and caressed the Man's face. Shaky smile was formed on his lips. With his free hand, he traced lines of Aragorn's chest and shoulders. He needed this desperately.

Aragorn was still, gazing down at Legolas. What was the spell this Elf threw on him? The Ranger moved his fingers and started to unbraid the blond hair. Legolas titled his head aside and land a small kiss on the Man's wrist.

Legolas pulled his body nearer so he was pressed onto Aragorn. While the fingers were working on his hair, he moved his mouth across the Man's throat and chest. His hands were resting on Aragorn's stomach when he felt his hair falling fully free down.

Aragorn inhaled deeply the smell and closed his eyes. Legolas lifted his chin up, searching for Aragorn's lips but he shook his head and instead of his lips, he kissed porcelain cheek. The Elf blinked few times, feeling confused.

"Please, kiss me."- he whispered and kissed Aragorn's stubble jaw, heading to the lips again.

This time he wasn't rejected, but the kiss was cold. Legolas was moving his lips and tongue, trying to match Aragorn's uninterested movements. It was frustrating.

Legolas bit the Man's lip hard, thrusting his teeth into flesh, making few drops of blood to fell down. Aragorn hissed at this unexpected movement and jerked his head back, glaring at the Elf with wide eyes.

Legolas stilled himself, carefully studing the Ranger's reaction. He leaned in again, his eyes never leaving Aragorn's and licked the blood off his chin. The Elf licked his reddish lip and swallowed.

The look of clean, ocean blue eyes filled Aragorn's mind. The dull pain in his lips only made him surprised and curious. He grinned at the Elf.

The Ranger moved his right hand behind Legolas' head and wrapped his too long hair around his wrist, pulling it down and exposing white neck to him. He bit white skin and smiled when he heard Legolas hissing. His tongue trailed towards Legolas' lips and licked them over.

"I did not know you like to play rough."- Aragorn whispered, pure fierce in his voice.

Legolas didn't know how to answer on this. After all, this wasn't a question. He was only happy to finally feel the hands on him, to see Aragorn's interest. He started to feel neglected on the road with no friend.

Touch was different, deprived from gentleness but it was still touch. His clothing was literally ripped. He jerked at this new kind of treatment.

Legolas felt hot mouth on his neck, face, chest.. The kisses and bites were consuming and needy. He wanted to kiss Aragorn too, but his current position didn't allowe it so he settled down just with the feel of hard skin beneath his palms. And it was all gone.

He found himself pushed down, with his stomach laying on the couch and his knees touching the floor. Legolas blinked few times and jerked when he felt hands on his hips. His tighs were pushed apart with one knee. He was bent over.

The late fire finally arrived and Legolas heart almost exploded. One hand crept between his legs, grasping him and he whimpered, unable to control his body. He started to thrust backwards while Aragorn's hand was doing its job. Legolas was enjoying this for few minutes, tightening the muscles in his legs, trying to absorb the pleasure.

Aragorn hovered him and land a kiss on his shoulder, his hot breath caressing the heated skin. Legolas was writhing beneath him too much so he put one knee on the Elf's lower leg, stilling him.

Legolas cried out and his body trembled when he started to feel warmness building up in his stomach. He bit his lip and moaned in his throat. Orgasm was reaching him and the vision went dizzy. Legolas put his head on the couch and bit his fingers, trying to keep his voice down. Aragorn nibbled on the pointed ear and tightened his grasp. Legolas couldn't endure it anymore- with a wild wince and muffled scream he came. The hand left him and he was gasping in the couch, his hair laying disheveled around his head.

He mumbled when he felt hands on his hips again. Legolas opened his eyes when he heard rustling of the clothes. Weakly he tried to lift his head but his body wouldn't listen to him. He was forced on his knees.

The Elf blinked in order to clear his vision.

In that moment, high scream filled the room as he was entered. Blue eyes snapped wide open and a ragged breath left his body. He dug his finger in the mattress and sobbed when Aragorn started to thrust needfully into his body. Legolas meowed and tried to look over his shoulder, but the hand that pulled his hair stopped him. He was forced to look before himself, not seeing a thing.

Despite the rough treatment, his body pushed itself back, taking it deeper and deeper. Excitement of being taken like this crushed the confusion. He was finally with Aragorn.

"Aragorn!"- he cried and tried to close his legs unconsciously but he was held down firmly. The hand grasped his hip too strong. It will turn into a bruise tomorrow. Legolas was hearing only desperate moans and pants behind him.

Within few minutes, Aragorn came with a guttural moan and sharp wince of his hips, forcing the slender body to arch back. Legolas whimpered without strength for anything else. The Elf fell limp down. His hot breath was caressing the cold floor and his chest were rising up and falling in itself again.

Aragorn sat on his knees, breathing heavily and looking up. He pulled the green cloak from the couch and wrapped the Elf's naked and drained body in it. With his fingers he removed the messy hair only to see reddish face and shiny eyes.

He caressed bare shoulder and stood up.

Aragorn dressed himself fast, ignoring the laying body before his legs. He was already late.

When he pulled himself together, Legolas lifted himself weakly on his elbows and sat on the floor, not noticing the cloak that fell down his body. He looked up at the Ranger, breathing heavily, flush still visible on his cheeks.

Seeing his attempts, Aragorn lowered himself down in line of Legolas' eyes. He smiled and patted his head few times, moving his fingers through the wild hair. Legolas gazed at him with curious eyes.

"Where are you going?"- he whispered.

"I have to be at the palace. I have some work to do."- he spoke and touched Legolas' cheek.

"Don't wait for me. The bedroom is upstairs, you will find the food in the room right next to this one. Your clothing is in the bags."- Aragorn spoke and covered Legolas with the fallen cloak.

"Goodbye."- he said and started to lift himself up.

"Wait!"- Legolas cried out, but remained to sit still on the ground.

Aragorn looked down.

"Please, kiss me."- Legolas whispered and gazed at Aragorn from below, his lips slightly opened.

The man knelt down and touched Legolas' lips slightly. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to enjoy himself as much as he could for the feel lasted few seconds.

The man removed his lips and playfully moved his fingers through the pale tresses. Another short kiss was laid on the Elf's forhead. After that, he stood up again and walked to the door.

"You will be back?"- the Elf asked, suddenly not so sure.

"When I get a chance, but I will try to come at night."- Aragorn answered and opened the door. Light of the dying Sun licked the stone wall for a second. It vanished when Aragorn left and closed the door.

Legolas was sitting quietly on the floor. He didn't move for hours as he was staring at the closed door, expecting something. Nothing happened. His naked body grew cold and he realized that he was alone in the strange house with no one beside him. Razor-sharp silence was singing in the house. Uneasiness filled his limbs and he forced himself to stand up and drag upstairs. Something was terribly wrong and it scared him more than the unknown city or house.

What Legolas didn't know was that he wasn't completely alone. Little figure remained to stay in front of the house and patiently wait, thinking about the blond Elf.

...


	15. Bjarte

Early in the morning Legolas was on his feet. He was roaming around the house.

The Elf was carefully looking at all objects. Worn out shelves, old beds, dusty books, ragged clothing in the drawers.. Everything in here looked like the time has laid its finger on it. It seemed like Aragorn had lived here for a long time. But he couldn't find any armor or weapons. Legolas concluded that the Ranger didn't spend much time here.

After a while, he sat on the couch and breathed out. He was unconsciously playing with a hem on his grey robe, staring at the floor. He was thinking about Aragorn.

He didn't come last night, but Legolas hoped that he will tonight. He wanted to be with someone and he couldn't simply walk the streets out, among strangers. Besides, Aragorn had mentioned that the Elves are not common here before they entered Minas Tirith.

He lowered his gaze down. He was free. There was no Heist anymore. No Gesrela. No spiteful, evil guests who he had to serve. He was free to sleep whenever he wanted, to do wherever he wanted.

But there was no Meanor also. He couldn't see large green fields and deep woods when he look through the window. He couldn't hear silence in the night because there was always someone walking. He couldn't hear familiar whispers of the blue, slow river nearby the doomed inn. There were no familiar faces. No one close to him except Aragorn. And he wasn't here.

Again he felt that weird, quiet craving for Aragorn. It was stronger within every day. And within every second, the Elf had a feel that the Man was just going further away, his eyes more and more indifferent every time he met them.

He thought about the night when he was dragged into Aragorn's room. He closed his eyes. He has never seen that much care in someone's eyes for him. He missed it.

Legolas shook his head. There was nothing to mourn about. It was just a new place, he needed some time to get used to it. And after all, Aragorn will be back. He stood up and smiled.

He headed towards the door, eager to open it and see the Sun.

When his fingers touched warm wood, he stopped. People will see him and they could start to talk if they see that he is an Elf. But there was no thing that could discourage him right now.

He swiftly unbraided his hair and let it fell down his back and his pointed ears. Legolas draped himself lightly into his easy, pale cloak. This should be enough for he was just heading in front of the house.

The Elf slowly opened the door and peeked. To his surprise, the street was almost empty. In few steps he was out, standing on the stairway.

It was a beautiful morning with no clouds on the sapphire sky. Legolas gazed up and smiled as the Sun kissed his face.

His sharp ears heard the brown stud in the small yard. The horse whined and hit the grass with his hoof. It looked a bit nervous. At first, Legolas ignored it but then again the horse whined and moved.

This caught the Elf's full attention. He opened his eyes and turned his head aside so he could see the yard. The horse was staring at its left side, at the small bushes.

"Damn you, turn around!"- someone hissed in low, irritated voice.

The stud only pricked up his ears and made few steps towards the bushes.

"Please, go away!"- someone almost cried in frustration. The horse kept on walking.

"You stupid, useless.."- he again started in burning voice but suddenly the sound died.

Legolas was looking at the still bush and he tilted his head curiously. He jumped off the stairway and stood on soft grass.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"- the Elf spoke.

One figure was slowly rising above the bush. He had small leaves in his messy hair. Legolas was carefully following the moves with his eyes which suddenly went wide. A boy.

The boy was dressed in white, worn out shirt with marks of mud and earth on it and brown breeches. His clothing was ragged on few places, apparently made by small thorns. He had a pretty but strong face. His green eyes were filled with wariness.

The boy slowly lifted his hands up and Legolas saw a light blue book in his left hand. This was getting weirder and weirder. He was doing it as he was trying to show that he had nothing sharp in his hands.

"Hail."- the boy spoke carefully.

Legolas' jaw dropped on the grass. Sindarin elvish?

"Av-'osto."- the boy said and waved his hands in the air.

Legolas was staring with the open mouth at the child. Not to be afraid? He was confused at first. He thought that the boy was scared of him.

The boy narrowed his eyebrows and he looked like he was deep into his thoughts, trying to remember.

"Man esselya ná?"- Legolas recognized Quenya now. It seemed like the boy was mixing it.

Legolas couldn't make himself to speak. It was all of sudden. He was standing frozen under the warm Sun.

The boy was looking at him carefully. With his right hand he touched his chest and spoke:

"Bjarte."

Legolas was startled at the self-confidence that was shining out of young boy's green eyes.

Bjarte waited patiently the Elf's reply. Legolas remembered that he was asked something.

"I am Legolas. You can speak in common tongue, I assure you I will understand it better than I would Sindarin or Quenya."

It was the boy's turn to open the mouth. He couldn't remove his gaze from the Elf's bright face. Bjarte shook his head and jumped out of the bush. He made few steps towards Legolas and slightly bowed.

"Do I know you?"- Legolas asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but I know you."- Bjarte spoke in high voice and stood like a soldier in front of the Elf.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. He was sure he has never seen this boy before.

"Oh. From where?"- he asked, indeed curious.

"From the square in the town. I saw you in the crowd. I accidently yanked your cloak when I was passing by. It fell down and I saw your ears."- Bjarte blurted everything in one breath and eagerly looked at the side of the elven face.

Legolas suddenly remembered Aragorn's words about the unwanted attention. But it was just a boy.

"And why is that important to you?"- Legolas continued, curious and happy to finally speak with someone.

"You are the first Elf I have ever seen. And it is a long story. Everything is in the book!"- the boy said with pride and waved with the blue book in his hand.

"Your customs, way of living, homelands, myths, legends, poems and even phrases in your language!"- Bjarte declared this and filled his chest with air, trying to look bigger.

Legolas blinked.

"My grand-grand father used to ride with the King when they were going towards the Elven homelands. He wrote everything in here. I have some drawings too."- with that words he opened the book on some page and pushed it in front of Legolas' nose. Before it was swiftly removed, the Elf had caught a drawing of tall, white tree.

"You are from where? Rivendell? Lothlórien? Mirkwood? Or Ithlien? I heard that some Elves have been seen there. You must be over 600 years old! That is much, isn't it? But what are you doing here? Are the Elves coming to Gondor?"- Bjarte asked and his eyes looked like they will fall down on the grass at any second.

Legolas stared at the talking boy. He was appalled.

Seeing the Elf's reaction, Bjarte stopped talking.

"Oh, I am very sorry! I must sound insane. But please, I can't express how eager and curious I am! I won't tell anyone I know you are here, just talk to me."- Bjarte was whispering and looking at the Elf with pleading eyes. He was so scared that the blond creature will vanish and that he will wake up.

Legolas needed few minutes to pull himself together. He smiled down at the boy.

"We can talk. Come here."- with that words he headed towards the stairs and sat on them. Bjarte swiftly obeyed and sat next to Legolas, on the cold stone, his eyes never leaving Legolas' form.

"Now, explain me slowly who you are and what do you want."

Bjarte took a deep breath.

"My name is Bjarte. I had moved to Gondor before few months with my family. My family used to live in Near Harad. After my father's death, my mother decided that we should come here for we have cousins here. My grand-grandfather Ales was a soldier in Minas Tirith. He was in the King's personal guard. Ales rode shoulder-to-shoulder with King Elessar."- Bjarte lifted his chin-"He visited the Elven land with the King too. King Elessar is of the Elven kind. I mean, he was raised there. People even suspect that Elessar is everlasting for many generations came and passed and he still stands. Only he knows what was the gift Eldar asked **Manwë** for him after their journey to Angmar. No one knows what happened there."- Bjarte sensed that he was drifting away from the subject.

"My only wish is to be like Ales. To go with the King to the Elven lands for they are well hidden and the Men are not allowed to approach there."- he lowered his gaze down- "I am just afraid that all of them sailed…"

He looked up at Legolas again.

"That is my story."- he finished.

Legolas was silent for a long time.

"You surely know a lot. More than me. But I am afraid I am of no use to you, Bjarte."- he patted the boy on his head.

"I haven't seen any of the Elven lands in my life. I am from the forest near the place called South Road. I have lived among mere people. I am not over 600 years old- I am barely nineteen. I heard of King Elessar only from stories of wanderers. Quenya and Sindarin are languages familiar to me, but I don't speak them fluent. I can't remember anything except the Great fire in the woods. Since then I have been with humans. We can say they have raised me."- Legolas told, feeling another stab of pain when he realized how little he knew of his own kind.

"Oh.."- Bjarte sighed. Minutes passed.

Legolas was silently gazing in front of himself, thinking about his life. Never before he had put it this plain. The boy came only in order to learn about the Elves with whom he seemed very opsessed.

"Can I see you ears?"- the boy asked.

Legolas looked down at him, seeing unquenched thirst and curiosity. He smiled, felling strange happiness.

Legolas lifted his hair, only to expose his ear.

"It is such a weird thing, an ear, huh?"- he mocked slightly.

Bjarte's eyes were filled with adoration. He was a real Elf. Made of flesh and blood.

"How did you end up here?"- Bjarte asked.

It was a subject Legolas didn't want to discuss.

"I wasn't happy at the place I was living. That's the main reason."- he answered swiftly and looked before himself.

"Who is the man? The one whom you followed on the streets. I saw him entering the house with you."

"His name is Aragorn. He is my.."- Legolas was silent suddenly. What was Aragorn to him?

"Yours?"- Bjarte offered.

"My friend and savior. If it wasn't him, I wouldn't be here."- he said but something inside of him was whispering that those weren't the right words. His thought was cut off by another Bjarte's question.

"He looks like a soldier, if I am right. I saw his clothing only slightly."

"Yes, he is."

"Which level?"

Legolas looked at Bjarte: "What do you mean by level?"

"Well, every soldier has its level. Every next level is nearer to the King."

Legolas was thinking. He has never asked Aragorn this. After all, he barely knew anything about him except his name.

"He told me that he was patrolling with his soldiers on the King's request."

Bjarte jumped.

"That means he is really close to the King!"

Legolas smiled, not considering this as an important thing.

"I suppose."

Bjarte sat down again.

"Can you read, please?"- Bjarte offered Legolas his book.

Legolas found this strange but either way he took the book and opened it.

"I want to listen to the elven voice.."- Bjarte said and looked before himself. He put his head on his knees.

Seeing Bjarte like this, Legolas realized that he was just a child. Curious, strange, fast, maybe more mature than he looked and proud, but just a child. This book was like a fairytale to him.

Legolas started to read, not knowing the role this boy has already started to play in his life.

...


	16. My little Leaf

While the Sun was going down and the silver moon was shining, Legolas was still reading the hand-written, old book. He was discovering things about his own kind, somewhere far. The Elf was shocked how little he knew and how much he wanted to see.

When he turned the next page, his eyes saw faded drawing, but its colors and lines still slightly visible. Tall trees of silver trunks and golden leaves, standing proud and everlasting under the Dying Sun which light and brightness couldn't be compared to the immortal beauty of the magic nature. His throat was suddenly tight.

Legolas touched the drawing with his fingertips and slowly caressed the paper. Weird sickness rose in him. He has never seen this place before, but he had heard of it. The Golden Wood.

"What is it? Why did you stop?"- Bjarte asked and lifted his head up.

Legolas only shook his hand and continued to gaze down.

Bjarte peeked over Legolas' shoulder and saw the drawing.

"I don't know if the Elves still spend their days there… Years have passed and the ones who saw them are rare."

Sudden sorrow was poured on Legolas. Bjarte was silently looking at his face.

"Were your parents from there?"- he asked gently and pulled Legolas' arm slightly.

Legolas sighed: "I don't know. I can't recall their faces. I can't recall anything except my little knowledge of Sindarin or Quenya. And this ring."- Legolas lifted his palm unconsciously and waved his hand.

"It only sadness me to know how I am abandoned from the rest of my world. It's not their fault. It is only my fate. Amarth faeg."- he said this in elvish only to entertain the boy. He forced a smile and closed the book.

"Here, take your book. I can't read anymore. Forgive me."

Bjarte took the book back and put it over his knees.

"I understand. You wish to go there, don't you?"

Legolas thought about this for a second.

"Maybe one day. But I would not love to go there alone."

Bjarte laughed: "Well, you are an Elf. I am sure they would greet you. And after all, you can always ask the King to lead you there."

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure I can show up in the palace and call for the King. Things don't work that way among the Men."- he smiled but that heavy feeling didn't leave his heart.

"It is night already."- Bjarte lifted his gaze and looked up at the stars. Legolas did the same.

"Unbelievable. The time just flies away."

"It is different for you. You have hundreds of humans' life just for yourself."- Bjarte suddenly sounded bitter.

Legolas knew this thing among the Humans. He sighed.

"The Sun is always brighter on the other side, but I think your heart would commit a suicide in your chest. You are what you are and you cannot be anything else. I had wished many times before to be a human."- Legolas said.

Bjarte jerked and looked at the Elf's face soaked in moonlight with a mad expression.

"You are insane."- he simply blurted- "Why would you on this good Earth wish that?"

"I said I had wished, but not any longer. You can end everything whenever you want to. I can't. I am chained to the time and even after the end, I still continue to live. It scared me a lot back then."

"Oh."- Bjarte looked up again- "You must have been very depressed at your home there."

Legolas smiled. It hasn't been ever his home, but he was silent either way. It didn't matter anymore.

"But it doesn't need to be that hard. You only have to find someone to take care of you. The rest is simple."

Legolas didn't reply. His thoughts trailed to Aragorn. He needed him now more than ever before.

"Bjarte!"- a female voice shouted.

The Elf and Bjarte jumped a bit. The boy stood up.

"It is my mother. I have to go now. I live near, only few streets away. Can I see you tomorrow too?"

His eyes burnt with hope and plea.

"You can read again if you want to."- he offered, eager to intrigue the Elf.

"I won't go anywhere. Feel free to visit me."- Legolas answered, slightly aware of the fact that he has just earned one friend.

Wide, innocent smiled turned the boy's serious face into a childlike again. He started to say something but he instead turned around and ran towards the voice. Sooner he leaves, sooner he will be back.

Legolas got up and went back into the house. He sat on the couch next to the opened window . This night he is going to wait for Aragorn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After few hours, Legolas' ears caught the sound of a galloping horse. He saw one black horse and its rider.

Aragorn got off his horse and left him in the yard, next to the brown stud. He patted animal's head and headed towards the door.

He got in and slowly closed the door behind him.

"Legolas, why are you sitting in the dark?"- He asked, a bit surprised to see the Elf still awake.

"I was waiting for you."- Legolas replied and stood up. The feeling of a hard stone pressed on his chest wasn't fully away.

Aragorn took his cloak off and put it over the chair behind the door.

"That is kind of you, but I wouldn't advise you to do that often for I won't be always home early."

"You are busy?"- Legolas spoke as he was gazing at Aragorn's frame in the dark. The Man's face looked tired and stressed.

"Quite. But it is always like this when I arrive from a journey."- Aragorn headed towards the Elf.

"How did you manage in the house? Is everything fine?"- he asked, not really interested. His headache was just stronger and stronger. Many things, more than he expected, had happened in Minas Tirith while he was absent. Faramir was concered about small groups of Orcs in Mordor. They were louder and louder. No soldier was eager to go in some bigger war for the age was good, and Earth had been soaked in red blood many times before. They had to find a solution to this fast or it will progress into something more serious. No one needed that. Neither the Men nor the Orcs. Too many women were wrapped in black for their sons, husbands and brothers. Swift and quiet battle which would drown the tiring pest of Orcs would probably help. Aragorn sighed and cupped his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His head was hurting him badly.

"Everything is fine. It is quiet here."- Legolas spoke and as he was following the Man with his eyes. Aragorn was looking grim and frustrated.

"Are you well?"- the Elf asked quietly.

Aragorn opened his eyes and absently nodded his head.

"Yes, I am just a little bit burdened."- he went upstairs. Legolas followed him without a word.

When they got into the room, Aragorn took his shirt off and sat on the small couch. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The window was opened and bright moonlight was poured on the walls. It was fresh in the chamber. Pleasant scent of clean and soft sheets on the bed in which Legolas slept over the last night filled Aragorn's nostrils. He tried to empty his mind.

"Aragorn?"- Legolas started slowly.

"Hmm?"- the Man mumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something."- the Elf spoke and sat carefully on the edge of the soft bed, opposite of Aragorn so he could see his face.

"How high is your rank in army? I mean, how close you are to King?"- Legolas asked and crossed his arms on lap.

Aragorn immediately rose up and opened his eyes. Tiredness and sleepiness suddenly drifted away and he was awake like someone splashed him with the bucket of cold water. He was looking at the Elf, not quite sure what he wanted to achieve.

"Why do you ask, all of sudden?"- he spoke slowly and studied Legolas' face suspiciously.

"Well, I.."- Legolas looked down at his hands and rubbed his knees slightly. He looked up again and met the Rangers gaze- "Today I have met one boy. He is really interested in history of the Elves and their customs. He saw me yesterday in the town, silly story. Anyway, we were talking about the Elven lands. He said that King Elessar used to take some men with himself when he was going in the elven homelands. Bjarte, that is his name, said that King is connected with them and that he is not a mere Human. In the end, my only question is.. Have you ever been to some of the places where Elves spend their days?"- he was speaking slowly, paying attention to every word.

Aragorn was startled. He was looking at the Elf thoughtfully. The Man was thinking fast, searching for an acceptable answer but finding none. So many things he had on his mind. His headache was slowly returning.

"You wish to go there?"- he said in indifferent tone.

Legolas blinked. "N-no.. I just wanted to know if you can tell me something about it for my knowledge is more than poor. And I wanted to know more about you."- Legolas hesitating smiled and rubbed his knees.

Aragorn didn't want to lie but he had no time and will to explain anything now. And day by day, Legolas was becoming just more and more confusing to him. He was chained somehow to the blond creature and he knew he won't be able to resist and not come to him when he had time, no matter how tired or angry he was. But again, his heart couldn't decide if it wanted to be warm or cold. No matter how far and long his desire drove him, there always was a big part of sense which wouldn't allowe him to.. He shook his head. That was enough.

He stood up and walked towards Legolas in slow, soft steps. The Elf curiously lifted his eyes up, looking at him and Aragorn saw pure innocence and question in them. He couldn't stand it, not tonight.

He put his hand on Legolas' jaw and tenderly caressed the pointed ear. Expression in Legolas' eyes went almost immediately bright. He grasped the man's wrist with his fingers.

"I will be gone before the Sun goes up. I think we won't have much time together in next few weeks. So let's not waste it on this kind of conversations, little Leaf."- Aragorn whispered as he was slowly breathing on the white face. The warmness of his breath made Legolas' bones to go weak.

"What did you call me?"- Legolas quietly spoke, not really thinking about it for he was concentrated on small touches over his sensitive ear.

"Because of your ring. That's the first thing that came on my mind when I saw it."- Aragorn smiled in dark and kissed pale lips gently.

Legolas eagerly responded, delighted to finally see Aragorn like this. Swift and short kisses on his lips, cheeks and nose made him laugh in unshadowed happiness. He shuddered when he felt warm hands lightly rubbing the skin of his loins through his easy clothing. He closed his eyes when he felt hard, shaky line of warmness along his spine. He put his hands over Aragorn's which rested on his loins and put his face on the man's shoulder, breathing slowly.

Suddenly Aragorn started to tickle him. Legolas jerked.

"Stop that!"- the Elf spoke in amused voice and giggled again. He was pressed back onto bed and he felt hands roaming over his body, trying to find the most sensitive places. He started to writhe under Aragorn when the man run his fingers along his ribs and belly. His torso instinctively jerked and he tried to twist away, but he was held firm, pinned hard on the soft matress. He couldn't supress a laugh.

Although he started to feel warm and dizzy, he pulled the man by his hair and land a smiling, light kiss on his lips. His sapphire eyes sparkled with joy.

"I really wish to know more about you, Aragorn."- he spoke peacefully and caressed dark hair.

"I know."- Aragorn spoke and sighed in his mind. Not tonight.

Legolas was pulled into long and warm kiss that sent shudders all over his body. He closed his shiny eyes and let red color to stain his cheeks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aragorn was slowly pushing the Elf's sleeping body out of his arms. Legolas mumbled in his dream, but calm smile was still on his lips. Aragorn got out of the heated bed and covered Legolas. He was breathing steadily and his body was tucked into the soft mattress. The man went to the window and closed the shutters. It was still night, but morning will arrive soon. He was dressing himself fast, gathering clothes from the floor. When he was done, he glanced at Legolas.

"Forgive me, but I can't tell you my secrets."- Aragorn spoke and sighed. He felt a bit disgusting when he remembered Legolas' happy and joyful expressions from just few hours before. He did not want to deceive the Elf, but it was the only way for stopping Legolas to ask more questions. At least for a while. He smiled sadly at the sleeping form and caressed lightly Legolas' bare, white back. After that, he quietly left the house.

Aragorn sat on his horse and headed towards the palace.

"I am truly sorry, my little Leaf."- he whispered in the fading darkness.


	17. Ghosts of the Past

Legolas shuddered and twitched his shoulders. He buried his nose deeper into the pillow and inhaled sharply. Unconsciously he stretched his limbs in the bed and sighed happily. The Elf felt sweet pain all over his body caused by long sleep. He moaned when his bones and flesh came into life again.

His hand roamed over the bed trying to feel the body beside him but all he could touch was soft material of the pale sheet. Legolas opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. The Sun was shining outside and its straws of light lanced through the camber, slightly lighting it up. In the bed was no one except him.

Legolas laid his hand on the side of the bed where Aragorn should be. It was cold. The Elf moved and laid himself on the Ranger's side. He took a deep breath and felt weak scent of the man's skin. He was lying like that for some time and then he decided that it was time for him to get up.

He opened the shutters and blinked when sunlight hit his face and hugged his pale skin. Legolas put his hands on the wooden window pane and leaned out, smiling lightly. His eyes could see restless crowd few streets down and hundreds of voices that cut the air. Some people were passing by his house but they were quiet. Easy wind blow and lifted his wild locks up.

Legolas threw on his easy, pale robe and let his hair to hand down freely. He went down and, although he knew there is no use of it, he called out Aragorn's name.

Of course, the man was gone. It sent a sting of disappointment through Legolas body. He had hoped that this morning he will wake up with the Ranger beside him, like they used to do for the first time. The house was empty again. It was bothering Legolas.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard fast footsteps and knock on the door.

Not waiting for the reply, he opened the door and peeked shyly.

"Legolas?"- Bjarte called out.

Legolas shook his head in disbelief and laughed. The boy was impossible.

"Aye, I am right here. Come in."- Legolas responded.

Bjarte got in in instant but he didn't close the door. He looked at the Elf and he couldn't help it- he smiled.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"- Bjarte asked.

Not really controlling it, Legolas thoughts immediately drifted towards Aragorn and small shudder licked down his spine. There wasn't much of sleep but he was more than well. Legolas nodded.

"Your friend left before few hours."- Bjarte declared peacefully and started to whistle some song and gaze around.

"What?"- Legolas was startled at this- "What.. How do you know that?"- he blurted and stared at the boy. It was scaring him.

Bjarte went silent and slowly studied the Elf's reaction.

"I can see you house through my window. I am only few streets away. I got up early in the morning and I saw one rider passing by. I recognized his clothing but I couldn't see his face. He wore a hood."

Legolas was stupidly staring.

"You are scaring me."- he said. And it was true.

Bjarte laughed, sensing that Legolas wasn't mad at him.

"Come, we are leaving."- Bjarte declared this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What? Where?"- Legolas was thrown in another surprise. It was hard to manage and keep the pace with this young boy.

"I can't sit with you today. I have some work in the town. My mother needs help. But I don't want to waste time with you so I decided that you should come with me so we can spend the day together."-seeing the look on Legolas' face he swiftly added- "If you want to, of course."

Legolas gazed at the boy. He had to work? He was too young for that. The Elf sighed. Even in the inn there were some small children working as slaves. He smiled sadly.

"Aye, I will if that will cheer you up and make your time pass faster."- he answered. Legolas couldn't deny him.

Bjarte's eyes sparkled.

"That's great! Come, fast! Wrap yourself in the cloak and put the hood on. That would be enough."

Legolas only smiled- Bjarte must be planning this the whole night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas was following the boy through the city crowd. It was same like yesterday. Maybe even worse for it was morning. Bjarte was telling Legolas some interesting facts about the city and buildings in it.

Legolas was looking below his hood, happy to get some fresh air. The Sun was pleasant, but many people wore cloaks either way.

"Where are we actually going?"- the Elf asked when the boy went silent.

"Just to take some linen from a tailor. I will go to take care of sheep later. It's not my day for it today."

Legolas saw many strange people. The thing that caught his eye was that all of them wore simple, cheap robe. Bjarte caught his gaze and understood it.

"Rich people are in high levels of the city. They don't come often here."

The Elf saw a group of soldiers. They were talking about something, serious expression on their faces. Just when he decided to remove his gaze, he recognized one man. It was Borghild. He was standing with one bigger, bald man in creased robe who looked like he was forced to get out of the bed.

"I know this man."- he said absently to the boy.

Bjarte followed the line of Legolas' eyes. When he saw him, he stopped walking and looked back at the Elf.

"Are you sure?"- he asked.

"Yes, he came with Aragorn. Why are you looking at me like that?"- he said when he saw the expression in Bjarte's eyes.

"Well.. He is the first man in the Army of Gondor.. He trains some glorious warriors and decides who will join King's personal guard. It is strange that he had left Gondor.."- Bjarte said and looked back. No, he wasn't wrong. This man always gallopes in front of the King's guard.

"Maybe the King had sent him."- Legolas offered.

"Well maybe, but that isn't logical. Why would one king free the first man in charge for his safety? I mean, King Elessar may be strange and"- Bjarte lowered his tone- "maybe even mad on some level, but that just doesn't sound right."- he shook his head. This was bothersome. After all, many strange things were happening in Gondor. Daily.

"The man beside him is called Salin. He works on the seventh level, in front of the palace. I heard many stories about him. He used to be in the King's guard. Then he got old and started to drink too much. You won't find more nervous creature on this Earth than him."- Bjarte added.

Legolas didn't respond, but when they started to walk he felt Borghild's eyes on him. He unconsciously looked back to see the man's ever so indifferent look but this time filled with a dose of amazement. The Elf looked before himself swiftly.

"I wish to know him, you know."- Bjarte sighed.

"Why? He doesn't seem like a warm and welcoming man."- Legolas spoke, quite sure that he was right.

"That's true, but… He is the ticket for the King's guard. And it is very hard to get to that level. I may become an ordinar soldier but that doesn't guarantee anything."- Bjarte was suddenly sad and Legolas sensed it. He put his palm on the boy's shoulder and gently shook him.

"What is it?"- he asked gently.

"It is hard, you can't even imagine, to even be called on the test! Most of those who are chosen had been practicing archery or fencing for years. They sacrifice their time so they can constantly live in palace and practice. And it is worth because, when you become the King's soldier.. Well, that will last until you die. It is a great honor. The one I will never taste."- he added.

"Can you try?"- Legolas asked.

"Yes, but I can't leave my mother alone. Someone has to work. And I know nothing! Just useless, basic stuff that a mere sundowner knows too. I would probably need a lot of practicing and that costs gold which I don't have. And you can't become the Protector with 40 years! Children are trained, not men.. Nah, it is just a dream."- he added, not wanting to look the Elf in his kind eyes.

Legolas caressed Bjarte's messy hair.

"You are very smart and, I believe, good. You know almost everything about this town. It is not about the brightenss of a sword or about the swiftness of an arrow- it is about the love you feel for your people and land. I can see the love inside of you. If that is not what one golden soldier needs to posses then I think this city is in a great problem. Your time is yet to come, I believe. Just wait a little bit more and who knows- hope is found in the strangest of places. Believe me when I say that for I know about it."

Bjarte sighed: "I am only afraid that I will be too old when I find that place." They continued to walk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days and days into weeks. Legolas was spending his days with Bjarte and his nights with Aragorn.

He and the boy grew very close while the relation between Aragorn and him was starting slowly to worry him. The man was grimer and grimer within every next meeting. Legolas weak pleas to Aragorn seemed to be unheard. He knew nothing about him still. Aragorn was visiting late in night and he was tired and sleepy and he was leaving early in the morning, not even giving a chance the Elf to see him.

Legolas was still giving himself fully, eager to see Aragorn smiling again. But something was bothering the Man and shy attempts were passing unseen. Legolas tried few times to stay awake, but after whole day of walking and roaming all around the town with Bjarte drained him.

The only place where he felt close to Aragorn was the room. In the bed he could see that Aragorn is completely with him, completely his. But after the hours of blind passion, he was left alone with nothing to hold onto. It seemed absurd how little they talk and how much Legolas had learnt about Aragorn's face expressions, lines on his body and touch of his skin. He knew every spot on Aragorn's body under his lips or fingers, even with closed eyes. But did he know the soul?

It seemed to him that he was loving every next touch more than previous one for he felt deeper hole in his chest every time he was woken up alone. What was going on with him? It should become easier, not harder.

And the town too. People were talking here and there about some sudden battle with the Orcs. The mess of people went smaller. The weather went colder too. Everything went colder.

But Bjarte was still standing proud and untouched with his head buried into the history of Arda. He was talking about it while he and Legolas were coming from one of their short trips.

Legolas glanced at his now so familiar home and stood. Aragorn's horse was in front of it. The night has just started to rise. This was unusual. Aragorn hasn't ever come this early. His heart started to beat wildly.

"I-I have to go now, Bjarte. Aragorn is here."- he spoke in tight voice.

"Already? That's strange."- the boy looked at the horse. Legolas didn't respond.

"Goodbye, Bjarte."- he muttered and headed towards the house. His steps were so slow and so fast in the same time. He had a bad feeling.

Bjarte was looking at the Elf's back until he vanished in the house. Then he turned around and headed towards his house.

He was thinking. So many days he had spent with Legolas but he has never seen his friend Aragorn. He wanted to get to know him. Well, maybe he will ask Legolas soon.

While he was passing by one big inn, he heard some men speaking. It didn't matter to him at all but his ears caught one word.

"Are you sure he is an Elf?"- one man asked.

"Yes sir, I saw him many times while he was walking around and few times I saw his face. Humans don't look like that."

"The blond one?"

"Icy blond."- the man responded in approval.

Bjarte was fully interested know. He sneaked closer and peeked behind the corner. Two men were talking. One took a bag out of his pocket. Gold. He gave it to the little man before him.

"I appreciate your informations. Thanks."

"You are welcome sir."- he spoke delighted and hurried along the street.

The man who gave the bag stood still for few minutes. Bjarte heard something that sounded like a small laugh to him. He started to walk, going deeper into the city.

Bjarte waited until the man made some distance between them. He stood up and started to follow.

...


	18. Pleasure haunted by fear

Legolas went in the dark house. He stood at the door.

"Aragorn?"- he called out but he heard no reply.

He took off his cloak and headed upstairs, moving slowly and listening carefully to the every rustle in the silent house.

The Elf carefully stepped in his room that he knew for so long. The Man was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Aragorn?"- he whispered shyly.

"Good evening."- the Man whispered. He was tired and nervous. Tomorrow was the battle. No matter how much they tried to fix it, it seemed that Orcs didn't understand any other language than the one which is spoken by the weapon. He only hoped that it will be over in one day and that the most soldiers will survive.

"I have to leave very early. Eariler than ever before. That's why I came."- the Man said, not looking up. Cold wind filled the room. Legolas headed to the wall and closed the window. He set few candels on fire and looked at the Man.

He wasn't looking at the Elf. Instead, he sat fully dressed on the edge of the bed with his fingers tangled.

The red sheet over the white one gave a slight vision of low fire on the bed. Legolas loved candels. He sensed that this wasn't Aragorn's usual uneasiness but that something bigger was happening.

"Aye, at least you are here now."- Legolas whispered. Aragorn only nodded and went back to his thoughts.

Legolas made slow steps towards the Man and knelt before him. He started to take off his boots. Aragorn looked questioningly at the kneeling Elf. Legolas took one boot off and threw it aside. When he headed towards the next one he lifted his eyes and smiled, although he was worried.

"You can relax while you are here."

Aragorn smiled bitterly. There was no way he could relax now. But either way he let Legolas to take off his boots.

When he was done, he grasped the Man's knee as a support and lifted himself up. Suddenly, Aragorn put his head on Legolas' belly. This startled Legolas. He hasn't done anything like this ever before.

The man relaxed his shoulders and leaned on the Elf's warm belly harder. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

Legolas was staring down. He didn't move at all. The man looked so.. fed up. He truly needed to relax.

The Elf put his hands shakily on the dark hair and caressed it. He smiled hesitating. For the first time, he felt like he was comforting Aragorn. Legolas was moving his fingers through the thick hair and smiling, weird warmness filling his body.

"What is it, Aragorn? You can tell me everything."- he whispered in barely audible voice and pressed the man's head harder on his stomach.

Aragorn didn't even think of it. The last needed thing is scared Legolas. It will pass soon, in few hours they will be done. He will be back the next night like nothing happened. He was happy that town didn't get anxious much about it. They had had many battels before but they weren't this close to Minas Tirith. Aragorn didn't want to worry Legolas so he shook his head and inhaled deeply.

"What is troubling you?"- Legolas spoke slowly as he was moving his fingers through the Man's hair.

"Many things are troubling me, little Leaf."- his voice was muffled by Legolas' robe in which his face was buried.

The Elf almost melted when he heard his nickname. He bent down his head and kissed Aragorn's hair and run his palm over Aragorn's broad shoulder.

„Stay here. Spend the night and the morning with me. Just this time."- Legolas spoke quietly as he touched the Ranger's neck.

Aragorn moved his head up and shook it: "I can't, I must be gone early.."- he was cut off.

"Please, let me wake up beside you, just once."- Legolas whispered and stared at the Man's stormy eyes. His sapphire pupils were filled with hope.

"Legolas, I.."- his voice was muffled with a kiss.

"I beg you, don't leave me in the morning. For once."- he spoke and caressed the man's face with his long fingers.

Aragorn was staring at him for a long time. He slowly nodded at last. Legolas smiled.

The Elf sat in Aragorn's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

Aragorn's mouth trailed down, tracing straight lines of Legolas' face, kissed his chin and went down to his neck. Legolas curved his neck aside. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I would wait for you Aragorn."- he spoke, not sure why but something forced him to say that. He needed to do it, to let the man know.

Aragorn breathed into the white skin.

"I would still wait for you even when no one else is waiting."- he said and moaned when he felt hot breath on his ears.

He pulled Aragorn's shirt up, over the man's head and exposed tanned skin to his eyes.

He forced himself to look deeply into the gray orbs. Aragorn stilled his moves and lifted his head up, putting his nose and forhead against Legolas', holding him by his waist.

"I would wait when snow is falling fast or when yesterdays are past. But I am begging you.. Don't make me wait if there is no need for it."

They were sitting like that, both thinking about eachother. Legolas searched for something in the man's eyes hard but he saw nothing. He couldn't yet see Aragorn's soul. He closed his eyes which hurted him.

Legolas felt as if his core was dividing inside of his being. It hurted him, consumed him. He dugged his fingers deeper into the brown skin and let the man to work on his robe.

Fingertips, easy as feather, traced lines of his bare back and he rested his white neck on Aragorn's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Same like so many times before, he was pressed back onto the bed. Legolas' hands crept down two bodies as he tried to untie the man's belt. His hands were moved away and put above his head with Aragorn's holding them pinned down.

The Elf opened his eyes and saw Aragorn's face few inches above his own, his warm eyes staring at him.

Aragorn was looking down at the creature beneath him. Was he always this beautiful? His too long, blond hair laid disheveled around his pale face, his straight features flawless. With one hand he gathered two gentle wrist together and held them firmly down while with his other, free hand he slowly started to caress porcelain face.

He caressed the Elf's nose and put his fingers on his lips. Legolas kissed Aragorn's fingers slowly, his eyes never leaving the gray ones.

"I miss you."- Legolas whispered.

"I am always here."- Aragorn responded and traced with his fingers lines of Legolas' lower lip.

"No, you are not. You left the first morning I had spent with you. Where are you, Aragorn?"- he asked and gently bit the finger.

Aragorn found himself bewitched to the look of blue eyes. His heartbeating went faster when Legolas took the finger in his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Warm, soft heat hugged his flesh. He felt that Legolas tried to free his chained wrist but that only made Aragorn to tighten his grasp.

He put the second finger in the warm mouth, resting them beneath Legolas' tongue. The Elf moaned on this quietly, feeling his flesh more exposed. Again he tried to free his hands.

"Please, let me touch you."- he managed to say with fingers in his mouth. His fingers lightly touched the fist. He squeezed his thighs around Aragorn's and tried to pull his breeches down as he was tightening and relaxing muscles in his legs. And he managed somehow to lower them a bit, exposing Aragorn's hip bones and pelvis a bit.

Aragorn only smiled at this and took his fingers out of Legolas' mouth. They were soaked in saliva. He simply inserted them in his own mouth and licked the saliva off. Legolas shuddered. He put that hand down on his lower stomach and started to untie his loosed belt. The man took it off and rested it on Legolas' chained wrists, slightly wrapping the belt around them. Legolas blinked few times and glared at Aragorn.

"You wouldn't dare."- he hissed.

Aragorn chuckled and raised his eyebrow: "I wouldn't dare to do what?"- he asked, amused.

"You wouldn't dare to tie me up."- the Elf answered while he was stabbing Aragorn with his eyes.

"I had no intention to do that but you are provoking me."- he whispered and kissed Legolas' lips.

"Not tonight. Let me touch you tonight."- Legolas pleaded carefully and wrapped his legs around Aragorn's waist, grinding his hips.

Aragorn looked down seriously.

"What is it?"- the Elf's face was filled with sorrow.

Sensing that Aragorn was concered now, Legolas tried to put his face aside and hide his eyes. But hard hand jerked his chin back, forcing Legolas to look up.

"Tell me."- the Man commanded, and the Elf, for the first time, heard deathly stern, strict tone from Aragorn's mouth. Immediately Aragorn looked larger, more dangerous and somewhat noble.

"Did something happen?"- he asked again and in his voice was visible note of worry.

Legolas needed some time to pull himself together.

"Nothing happened."- he said frankly.

"But why are you so.. scared? I can see it in your eyes."

Legolas was silent for a long time. He didn't know either. But hard feeling in his chest was taking away all of his happiness.

"I am afraid that you will leave."- he whispered and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed and buldge in Legolas' throat threated to drown him. He was still, not moving a bit and trying to breathe steadily. Suddenly, he heard the belt falling down and his wrists were freed. He opened his eyes and stared up at Aragorn. Legolas was shocked to see little tears in the corners of the man's eyes.

"Aragorn.."- he started but deep, demanding kiss and yet so gentle silented him. He felt his fingers twisted with the man's when he took his palm. But they didn't stop there. They trailed their way down, over his arms and chest, down to his waist and hips.

Aragorn lifted him up by his behind and forced him to sit in his lap. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck in order to stay up.

Eager, wet kisses covered Legolas' neck and chest. His body started to burn. He pulled Aragorn by the hair and buried his lips in the warm mouth, desperate to feel and touch.

"Tell me.."- he whispered gaspingly and clutched his body tighter.

"Tell you what?"- Aragorn mumbled when he put his hands on the Elf's backside and tightened his grasp on it.

But Legolas couldn't finish. Instead of the words, faint cry filled the room when he rose up and sat down on Aragorn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Elf opened his eyes slowly but he couldn't see a thing for his face was buried into the man's chest. He sighed in relief.

He was lying on his side, his limbs wrapped with Aragorn's. Legolas put his forhead on the Ranger's chest and smiled happily- he stayed. He was too hot- warmness of the larger body and sheets heated him and he found it hard to breathe but Legolas didn't care- it was perfect.

He moved his numb body and let a satisfied sigh. Aragorn mumbled something in his dream and tightened his arms around Legolas' slim form.

The Elf gazed at the Man's face. For the first time, it was peaceful, unburdened. Legolas touched Aragorn's lips with his fingertip and laughed quietly when Aragorn tensed his nose, feeling small tickle. Then Legolas moved his finger through disheveled hair and touched his ear. Aragorn jerked his head in annoyed manner.

"How tired are you.."- he whispered for himself when he saw dark circles under the Ranger's eyes.

"What do you do when you are so burdened..."- Legolas wondered and continued to stare at the sleeping face.

Although the weather was ugly and gray, in Legolas heart the Sun was brighter than ever before. He curled his leg around the man's waist and pulled himself nearer.

He heard fast footsteps downstairs. Before he was able to react, he heard someone calling for him.

"Legolas!"

He only managed to lift himself a bit when Bjarte ran in.

"I have something to tell yo-"- his voice died. Bjarte's jaw dropped down and his green eyes went frozen, same like his body. He was swinging on his heels. He saw Legolas' shocked expression, almost same like his own. His blond hair was in mess, lying, it seemed, over his and the man's body. His obviously naked body was half-covered with the sheet. He heard the man mumbling something and his palm tightened the grasp on Legolas' hip.

"Bjarte.."- Legolas whispered and carefully removed the man's palm.

"I… I didn't know you are not alone.. Sorry. I will.."- he didn't finish. He simply turned around and hurried downstairs.

Legolas jumped out of the bed as fast and careful as he was able, in order not to wake Aragorn. He threw on his robe and ran downstairs.

It didn't take him long to find Bjarte-he was sitting on the street, few meters from the house. Weather was indeed bad- it seemed like it was going to rain.

He hurried to the boy, unsure what to do. He opened his mouth few times but he gave up. Legolas sat next to the boy.

Bjarte was staring before himself. After a while he coughed and spoke.

"Umm, I thought he had left. He always does."- his voice was weird, not alike him at all.

Legolas was silent, playing with his fingers. Bjarte continued.

"I knew he sleeps at the house, but I didn't know he sleeps with you in the same bed.. I mean, you told me that he is your friend, not lover."- Bjarte looked up and, to Legolas surprise, the boy was only confused and startled. Not disgusted or angry like.. Like Meanor was.

Before Legolas could think about it, he blurted: "He is not my lover."- his silvery voice betrayed him suddenly.

Bjarte lifted his head and looked at the Elf, even more confused.

"Then why were you sleeping with him?"

Legolas had no answer on this question but he knew that snowslip has begun. One plain and innocent question filled his mind: What was Aragorn to him? And after all, who was he? He was looking at the boy's green and sincere eyes, not seeing them.

He had to speak with Aragorn. Now. Many weeks had passed and he didn't know where was his life leading him. He stood up.

"Goodbye Bjarte."- he spoke in lifeless tone, not even thinking about the boy right now. His heart was beating wildly but his face expression was empty. He headed towards the house.

Bjarte was looking at the Elf curiously. His childlike attention was going and coming back again and he forgot why did he come for.

Legolas was walking steadily, but fire started to lick his skin from the inside. Something was telling him that this dance on the tip of the blade was over- he was ready to fall down.

He was coming closer to the end at the worst time, not knowing that his dreams are about to crash down. Some secrets will be revealed.

...


	19. I can be your whore

Author's note: Hello folks! Here you are, my **XIX** chapter. Anyway, you are amazing! Thank you for all of your views and visits and reviews! You are truly great! So stay tuned for the XX chapter comes out soon! Pozdrav! :D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas slowly climbed upstairs. He entered the room and his heart sunk when he saw an empty bed.

"Aragorn?"- he managed to whisper.

"I am here."- the Man spoke as he slightly touched Legolas' hips and moved him aside so he can enter the room.

Legolas saw that he had his breeches and shirt on and that he was in hurry. His shaky smile faded away.

Aragorn's face was black. He was late. He knew he shouldn't have slept here. Borghild has probably already formed the army and they were waiting for him. And he wasn't even dressed. And to make the things worse, it seemed that is was about to rain. He hissed.

"Where are you going?"- he heard Legolas speaking.

"I have some work to do."- he simply answered and searched for his boots.

"You promised you will stay."- Legolas whispered as he was following the man's fast moves with his eyes. He leaned back on the wall. New wave of disappointment lanced him.

"And I did. I stayed. I have to leave now."- Aragorn answered, more roughly than he had intended.

Legolas jerked at his tone. Weird coldness crept in his heart. The Elf slowly walked to the bed and sat on it. Aragorn was searching for his boots, not paying attention to Legolas.

Legolas gently wrapped his palm around Aragorn's wrist when the man put it on the bed, beside him.

"What is it?"- he asked quietly and met Aragorn's absent gaze with his sad eyes.

"It is nothing, just some problems within the army. Nothing serious."- Aragorn forced a smile. He pulled Legolas' hand up and land a small kiss.

"Go to bed and try to sleep. This is going to be a bad day."- the man said and in his words was visible a double-meaning. This day surely will be bad, either way, he knew that.

Legolas sighed.

"Sleep with me. Let me warm you. Are there no other soldiers or counts to fix that unimportant problem? I feel like too much is laid on you back, Aragorn."

Aragorn shook his head. He was on the edge of his nerves. He wanted to shout at someone but he knew that no one is guilty for he didn't wake up on time. This bad weather, sleepless nights, pressure, constant meetings.. He needed to cool down.

The man took a deep breath and bit his tongue. Legolas had nothing to do with this.

"No, Legolas, I cannot. That is my duty and no one except me can fulfill it."- he answered in strict tone and put on his boots.

Legolas rested his hands on his lap and went silent while the man was dressing.

"Aragorn?"- the Elf started in small voice.

"Yes?"- again that absent, formal tone. Legolas shuddered. As much as last night was warm, this morning was cold. And it had nothing to do with weather.

"Do you have a.. a family somewhere in this city?"- Legolas asked while he was staring down at his hands. He almost immediately regretted for he asked this- sudden lash marked his heart. The truth might be too ugly for him to handel. Just a plain thought that Aragorn may somewhere has his own life in which was no place for Legolas crushed one part of something in his chest. It was hard to breathe suddenly.

"No, I don't have a family. What is going on with you this morning?"- Aragorn turned around and gave Legolas a surprised look.

"I mean.. Do you have a wife or children?"- Legolas continued for he felt that his question passed as a misunderstood one.

"I have just told you that I don't."- Aragorn responded in a bit too loud voice. Not now, Legolas, not now. He desperately tried to hold back his rage which had no touching spots with Legolas and him.

The Elf jerked a bit, feeling that Aragorn was angry. What was so wrong about his question? But he needed to continue. Ugly, sick feeling inside of him threatened to cut off his voice.

"Then why do you always leave me early in the morning or come late at night? Are you ashamed of me?"- he looked up, knowing that his eyes were wet. This sudden consclusion threw a huge amount of mud and dust on him.

Aragorn opened his mouth few times but no words came out. He closed his eyes tightly and hissed between his clenched teeth. He needed to be at the palace, not here. This shouldn't be happening. At least not now. But small voice in the back of his head told that it was his own fault. He is the one who let the things to go on like this, with no explanation.

"I am not ashamed of you."- he spoke and continued to gather his clothing.

"You barely let me to get close to you."- Legolas whispered and looked over his shoulder at the man.

"That is not true. Believe it or not, you are the closest person on this Earth to me."- Aragorn said and put on his cloak.

"And yet I know nothing except of your name."- Legolas smiled bitterly.

Aragorn sighed.

"The thing is that there is no time for us. Neither for me nor you. And I want to tell you many things and they need time."- he tried to explain but he knew that this only confused Legolas more. It was slowly driving him mad. There was no time. He shouldn't have stayed for so long on his journey, he shouldn't have started to play this mysterious game, he shouldn't have tried to protect Legolas from all the new things but the way he looked when they arrived.. It deceived him. And more than everything together, he shouldn't have waited for so long to fix this problem with the Orcs. There was no talk with them. All of his small mistakes turned into a big one and it was laid on the plate before him. He clenched his fist.

"At least tell me who you are."- Legolas asked and a new hole was opened within his flesh.

"Legolas.."- Aragorn said shakily, losing his grip.

"I have walked many miles with people I barely knew. I abandoned everything that was familiar to me, only to come here, to the city of strange faces. I am nothing, don't you see it? With no roots, memories.."- the Elf closed his eyes and took a ragged breath-"And I am eager to give you that nothing that is left of me. That is everything I have. And I only ask from you a hint of trust. Nothing more and nothing less. Please, give it to me."- Legolas opened his eyes and gazed at the frozen man before him. He tried to hold back that weird sickness that was rising inside of him.

Aragorn couldn't stand that broken expression in the Elf's eyes. He closed his own.

"I ask you for just a few days more."

Legolas shook his head and looked down.

"I feel like you are using me."

And he snapped. Before he knew it, before he managed to crunch down all the sleepless nights, all of his headaches, all of his thoughts and concerns, all of his burdened life.. He snapped. And all of his too long carried and covered rage broke out. Orcs, Faramir, cheerful people of Minas Tirith that he loved and for whom he cared, Borghild, this damned rain.. It was all poured on the person who that deserved at least.

"You are talking about the use.. Aren't you the one who used a mere stranger that came on the right place in the right time only to get lost from that remote spot where you didn't feel well? You gave yourself freely, I only took."- he shouted, losing control over his voice and thoughts. It lasted for a split second before he realized what he had just said. But the damage was already made.

Legolas was frozen on the bed. It seemed that Aragorn's voice was shouting over and over again in his head, his words sharp as knife. Gallons of cold water flushed through his body, draining him and taking everything with itself. Something exploded in him, sent a wave of pain and then disappeared, like it had never existed before. But the short-lived pain was rising again, like a spark from a suddenly and unintentionally extinguished flame of a candle. And this time it was stronger than ever before.

"That is the only reason why you have brought me here? So I can be your whore?"- Legolas whispered as tears were falling down his cheeks. But those were new tears, the ones he had never tasted before. They were burning his skin.

Aragorn wanted to say something. He wanted to take back these few minutes, like they never happened. But they did. And the result was in front of him. He wanted to slap himself over his mouth.

He hurried down to the Elf and knelt before him, taking his colder than ever hands in his rough ones. Legolas didn't even jerk and it scared Aragorn more than anything. He felt wet drops on his skin.

Aragorn looked up at Legolas blue eyes, seeing only pure shatter, pain and sorrow. His pale lips were trembling and his whole body started to shudder. The man realized that it was a silent sob.

His own eyes started to water as he was seeing this mess of something that once used to be an Elf. It pained him too see that broken trust, that broken dream. It was his fault. He rubbed Legolas' hands.

"I am terribly sorry! I didn't mean it, Legolas, I didn't! Forgive my stupid and fast tongue. I can't even link that word with you. I am sorry.."- he whispered desperately but there was no use of it. It seemed that Legolas didn't even hear him anymore.

He swiftly stood up and pulled the trembling form in his arms, pulling Legolas into a strangling hug. He buried his ashamed face into the golden hair that he adored, feeling wetness on the part of his exposed throat and strong shudders that thrashed the Elf's body.

Legolas grabbed his shoulders and dug his fingers, neither pulling the man nor pushing him. He simply needed something to hold onto, to erase a bit of this pain he was felling.

Aragorn kissed the pale tresses and took a shaky breath.

"My little Leaf, my angel.."- he spoke as few tears trailed down in the blond hair.

He heard one man calling his name from afar. It was Borghild.

"Take your hands off me, you are hurting me."- he heard the Elf choking on his words when two audible whimpers broke out.

He obeyed. He pulled back and rose up but his hands stayed on the broken face, wiping away few tears. But it was useless- more were falling down.

"I am begging you.. I shall kneel down if you want me to.. Wait for me just once more. I will explain everything when I come back. I swear to the dear God, I will tell you everything. And I shall never lie to you, as long as I breathe."- he whispered, feeling burns in his eyes but he didn't care.

Legolas shook his head franticly and tried to drag down the hands from his face.

"I can't stand your touch now. Go away."- he muttered and closed his eyes, pulling himself back.

Warm kiss on his forhead almost made him scream in pain, but he only jerked.

"Just once more.. Wait for me."- he heard the man's voice.

Aragorn glanced one last time at the trembling mess on the bed and ran downstairs. He was disgusted by himself.

After minutes that seemed like hours to Legolas, he stood up. He muffled his sobs and headed towards the corner of the room. He took a canvas bag and threw in it few his robes and cloaks. He wasn't conscious that he was walking. He wasn't able to feel anything except the emptiness in his body.

He wiped his tears off for a second as he was taking more clothes.

Everything was smelling on Aragorn. The bed, walls, air.. Even his own skin. There was a mark. His hair, his clothing, his lips. He couldn't shake off that painfull feeling. Legolas felt that someone forced him into a too small box and poked him with a hundered of needles.

He hurried downstairs and inserted some fruit, water and bread in the bag. He didn't even think of what he was doing.

The door was opened and he saw that the sky was black. It didn't matter. He wrapped himself in a cloak, not even bothering to move the hair from his face. With swift and slippy moves he managed to tie up the bag.

"Legolas, I forgot you tell you som-"- Bjarte voice died as soon as he saw Legolas. He stood deadly still at the door.

"What are you doing?"- he almost screamed at the Elf.

Legolas lifted his head and smiled. That smile scared Bjarte.

"I am leaving." He declared peacefully.

"What?! Why? WHERE!"- Bjarte was startled.

"I cannot stand to live here anymore. I don't know- somewhere. The further, the better."- he added and passed by the shocked boy, going out and heading towards the brown stud.

"Don't be stupid! You can't leave! Legolas, for Valar's sake, something will happen to you! Please, there is something I have to tell you!"- Bjarte was speaking in despair to stop the Elf.

"Then tell me."- Legolas spoke in lifeless tone as he was putting the bag on the horse's back.

"It is a longer story, we must sit and I have to tell you everything."

"I am not in mood for longer stories. When I was, no one wanted to tell me."- he spoke and felt another stab. He bit his lip- he couldn't allowe himself to mourn now. Once he starts, he knew he won't be able to stop himself. He wanted to be alone, far away from this place poisoned by Aragorn.

Bjarte ran towards Legolas and pulled his cloak. The Elf only knelt down and hugged to boy, pressing him onto his chest.

"I am grateful to you for you were lightening up my days while I was here. I shall never forget you. Farewell."- he whispered.

"Legolas!"- Bjarte was frustrated- "What are you saying! Wait!"

But it was too late. Legolas sat on the horse and pulled the reins. The horse whined happily and turned around, ready to leave. Legolas spurred the animal and it started to gallope.

Bjarte screamed something and almost cried.

"Damn you, come back.."- he whispered.

He was standing like that for few minutes. He couldn't let Legolas to go away like this. He needed to do something. He was thinking feverishly and a daring idea fell on his mind. He jumped a bit and ran like the whips of Mordor were behind him. He was running towards the palace, chasing with time.

Legolas was riding through the empty city, heading towards the White gates. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. Black rain started to pour, soaking his clothing. He barely saw before himself but the animal was confident.

He was galloping, he was going away. He was running into the woods, into the freedom and oblivion. He was riding straight into death.

...


	20. Amin mella lle

*Amin mella lle- I love you.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Black rain was soaking the earth. There were no people. Just empty, gray streets.

Legolas remembered how white they were, how bright they were shining. And now.. There was not a single spark.

He abandoned Minas Tirith, looking at the black road for the water wouldn't let him to look up. The horse was galloping steadily and it wasn't scared. Legolas was holding onto it weakly, feeling as his bones were jumping up and down within his flesh.

His wet body started to tremble as coldness crept inside of his heart. He shuddered and lifted his head a bit. He saw huge forest in front of himself. He felt that congenital safety again as he gazed at the tall, old trees. He hurried the horse forward.

Rain was weaker under the trees but it was still lashing. He was roaming around, hoping that he was going forth, but not really knowing where he is heading. One strong shudder thrashed his body when water caressed his spine. He hissed.

"Hey, you! You on the horse!"- he heard one voice calling him.

Legolas franticly looked around and stopped the horse, trying to see the owner of that sound. He saw small group of people, sitting under the biggest tree he has ever seen in his life. There was something like a small, obviously human-made cavern of stones. One large rock was supported on one side by an other, smaller rock while his other end was laid on the trunk. Legolas had to admit it looked quite marvelous.

People were sitting around one small source of flame. It looked like a fire. He saw few pairs of curious eyes staring at him.

"Come!"- the voice said.

But Legolas was only standing and staring at them, looking like a frozen statue on a horse. The horse, too, lifted his gaze. Water was interflowing along his and the animal's body. He wanted to spur the horse and continue like nothing had happened.

Just when he was about to do it, one old man stood up and came in front of the cavern. He was dressed in long, ragged robe with wooden stick in his hand.

"Please, come! We mean no harm. We just want to provide you a shelter and warmness until this black cloud pass away."- he said.

For some reason, Legolas heart started to beat wildly. He heard this voice somewhere. He arched his back and narrowed his eyes, trying to see the man's face better. No, it was an unknown face. But that voice.. Legolas had heard it somewhere, he knew it. Hesitating he moved to the man, wanting to see him.

When he came just a meter before him, he looked at him carefully. His face was full of wrinkles and he had a long, gray hair. Over his eyes was whitish shroud. Legolas realized that the man was blind.

"Good day I wish to you. Please, join us. There is no use of roaming around this forest when the weather is bad. You will get lost."- he was speaking and looking few meters beside Legolas.

Legolas got off the horse and left him beside the pile of stones and took his bag. The man sensed that the wanderer was getting closer so he moved aside.

"There is a little space, but we shall be fine."

When Legolas got in, he saw the faces well.

Three small kids, a boy and two girls, one young man and a maiden. They were looking at him curiously. The children hid behind the maiden's back, peeking shyly over her shoulder. Their faces were dark and dirty. The maiden moved aside, giving as much space as she could manage. The man was looking at Legolas suspiciously.

"Aye, this is my grandson, his wife and their children."- the man said and waved his sere hands in the air.

The woman was staring down but she nodded her head a bit. The man stretched his hand out at Legolas. The Elf was looking at it for few minutes curiously and then he remembered this custom among the Men. He took the hand and shook it. The man jerked a bit when he felt unusual coldness of the wanderer's skin.

"Sit near to the fire, it shall dry your clothing."- the old man said as he sat down. Legolas obeyed, still silent and not taking off his cloak.

"Seya, took his cloak and put it with our clothing on the stone."

Seya immediately stood up, leaving the children exposed. They snuggled together, looking warily at Legolas. The Elf unclasped two buttons and took of the cloak, together with his hood. The woman was frozen. Her hand was hanging in the air.

Legolas looked up at her and realized that she was looking at his ears.

"Seya, what is it?"- the man asked, seeing his wife.

He traced her gaze and looked at Legolas. His jaw dropped.

"What is it?"- the old man asked now.

"An Elf."- she whispered as her eyes were getting bigger.

The old man jerked.

"Don't be silly."- he said in firm tone.

"No, grandfather, it is an Elf."- the man spoke in quiet voice. Children jumped a bit and tried to looked beside their mother.

Legolas started to feel uneasy.

"Umm.. My name is Legolas."- he whispered and looked at them. They all jumped when they heard his easy voice.

The old man lifted his chin up, slightly opening his mouth.

"It cannot be.."- he muttered but he knew the second when he heard the voice.

Silence lasted for few minutes.

"Aye, we must be bothersome to him. Seya, take the cloak, what are you waiting for?"- the maiden came into life again and obeyed.

The old man coughed.

"My name is Vargo. My grandson Heyen and the children- Aleksander, Vesna and Galdren."

Legolas looked at the dancing flames.

"Thank you."- he simply said.

"There is nothing to thank for."- Vargo said in calm voice but Legolas could see that he was excited.

He sighed. He couldn't stand this so often reaction now so he simply ignored it.

They were all staring at him. The boy got an inch closer to Legolas while the girls were still sitting.

Legolas smiled at them and felt sorrow. They all looked hungry, more naked than dressed. One girl returned the smile, her little lips forming a wide line.

Legolas returned his eyes on Vargo. He knew this voice. But he couldn't remember from where.

"From where are you?"- Vargo asked.

"One place called South Road."- he answered.

Vargo was silent.

"I did not know that Elves live there."

"They don't. People do."

Vargo jerked but nevertheless he didn't spoke a word on this.

Seya was silently gazing at the Elf with her pretty eyes while her husband was next to her, the same expression stained his face.

Legolas jumped when he felt little hands on his hair and looked back. One girl was obviously scared, trying to look the smallest she could, fearing the Elf's reaction.

"Vesna!"- her mother shouted and the girl was almost immediately in tears. Legolas heart went tight.

"Aye, it is fine."- he spoke and forced a smile that didn't reach his blue eyes.

"What do you want?"- he asked gently.

She was silent for some time and asked shyly.

"To touch your hair."

"Vesna.."- Heyen hissed and nearly stood up.

"No, no, I don't mind."- Legolas whispered for he had no strength to emit a loud noise.

He remained to sit passively as the little girl was gently pulling or caressing his locks. The Elf was staring at the fire, not seeing it at all. The other girl, encouraged by the Elf's reaction, got nearer and sat next to her sister.

"Are you well?"- Seya asked, seeing Legolas' weird state.

Legolas looked up and saw their concered expressions.

"Yes."- it was a lie.

"Seya, bring the food."- Vargo said and on the sound of his voice, the woman jumped and turned around, taking something out of bags.

She unwinded canvas and Legolas saw few pieces of bread. It looked poor, but fresh. She carefully got nearer and stretched her arms, giving the food to Legolas.

When Legolas felt the smell of fresh bread, he nearly threw everything that was in his stomach. Warm sickness licked up his throat and he opened his mouth in order to breathe and not smell the scent of food.

He wanted to say no, but the hopeful look in the maiden's kind eyes stopped him. The Elf didn't want to offend these nice people. He took one piece.

"Thanks, but I am not hungry."- he spoke and forced himself to take a bite. Sweat broke out and he started to breathe heavily. It wasn't about the food, something was wrong with him.

One girl gently shook his elbow.

"You look sick."- he declared.

Heyen looked him over carefully. Unconsciously, Legolas lanced the man with his cold and warning eyes. He couldn't stand eyes or touch now. He was for some reason over-sensitive, like a wounded animal. He curled himself a bit, trying to block the girl's touch on his hair. At least, it wasn't his skin.

Heyen froze for a second and mumbled a clumsy apologize.

The girls were talking and laughing, playfully slaping each other or pulling Legolas' hair. Their brother got nearer too and joined them in the game. Vargo was silent. Heyen sat near Seya and took her rough hand, unconsciously caressing it.

"Old man, have you ever seen an Elf?"- Galdren asked playfully, amazed.

"Yes, once. But it was long ago.."- Vargo said and Legolas felt a hint of sorrow. He looked curiously at the man. Where did he hear that voice?

He was thinking a bit but sudden pain across his stomach and chest forced him to curl. It seemed that no one saw this.

Once again, Legolas looked at them. He felt love, hope within them. No matter how poor they were, he saw pure love, belonging and care in Seya's eyes as she was gazing at her husband. And Heyen- he was looking at his wife as if she was the most beautiful woman in this world. The Elf felt like someone stabbed him.

Their skinny children were looking at him like he was the most beautiful toy they have ever laid their short fingers on. And yet, he saw respect in them. He felt wetness in his eyes. This small, cheerful family was hurting him. He started to shiver.

When he was about to stand up and run out, Vesna touched his hand and lifted it up. She was staring at the silver ring on his finger. She was amazed.

She lifted her eyes up and met Legolas' sorrowful gaze. She smiled.

"Beautiful."- and touched the ring.

"Do you like it?"- Legolas asked.

"Yes!"- Vesna screamed happily.

Legolas looked down at his hand. His only memory of his home that was with him since he knew for himself. The only thing that was his own. Maybe his only hope that he belongs somewhere. And now.. He was looking at it and seeing just an object. Lifeless, cold object. It couldn't touch him, warm him. Calm him down when he was scared. And more than everything, it couldn't help him and erase this pain. He looked once again at those people, seeing their hidden misery. He looked at the children's skinny bodies, Seya's pale eyes and rough hands.

Legolas took the ring off.

"Take it, it is yours."- Legolas offered the ring to the startled girl.

Before she could tell something, Heyen jumped.

"No, we cannot accept that. We don't need payment for this!"

"It is no payment. I am simply giving it to her because she likes it. As a gift."- Legolas explained.

"But…"- Heyen again started to talk.

"It is a gift."- the Elf said in hurry, wanting to leave this warm place. He couldn't stand to sit among this happy family.

Heyen opened his mouth but Vargo suddenly said: "Heyen, stop. If it is a gift, let Vesna to take it."

Vesna hesitating put her little hand in the Elf's narrow palm and carefully took the silver, elegant object. She was silently staring at it and looked up at the Elf.

"Thank you."- she whispered shyly and ran towards her mother, putting it on her ragged clothing.

"Look mother, this is for you!"- she said in happy voice, but the woman was looking at Legolas, her eyes were filled with gratefulness.

Legolas looked down.

"Rain has stopped, I shall go now."- he declared. All of the children almost immediately jumped and said "no."

Either way, he stood up, took his bag and his cloak. Once again he glanced at the blind man, wondering.

He sighed. He couldn't remember.

In few fast steps, he was out, putting the bag onto the horse. The family followed him without a word.

"Thank you."- he said again, trying to endure their happiness. It was killing him.

They were all mumbling something, looking at him with happy eyes and waving. One last time, Legolas saw Vargo.

He wanted to scream when nearly unbearable lash sailed across his body. Heyen saw it and said: "Aye, if you ride steadily towards the north, by night you shall see one small inn. It is in a not so good state, but it will serve well. You can rest there."

Legolas nodded his head. At least he had some goal now.

He spurred his horse in a fast gallope, wanting to run away.

Last thing he heard was Heyen high, surprised voice.

"It is made of pure mithril!"

Legolas knew he was talking about the ring.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By night, Legolas thought that there was no life inside of him.

Few times he tried to eat, but just the smell of the food forced him to throw up. Water had a bitter taste and he had to spit it out.

He was hungry and thirsty. His lips were painfully dry and small, black spots were dancing before his eyes.

It was a pure torture to sit on the horse but it was even a greater one to walk. It was like he was walking on the knives.

He couldn't breathe properly, his ribs were pressed together by an unseen force. His skin seemed stretched and he was scratching it in order to shake off that feeling. He stopped when the blood started to pour from his opened wounds.

The pain in his body was becoming just greater and greater. Small whimpers and some tears broke out. He couldn't stand it.

There was no peace for him. It was too cold- he was trembling.

Wherever he tried to look, it was either too dark or bright although it was night.

He grasped the horse's neck and bit his lip. He couldn't endure this anymore.

"What is going on with me?"- it passed in Legolas' mind.

In that moment, he fully laid on the horse's back, wrapping his arms around himself and screamed in pain.

The horse whined nervously and stood.

"Aye, aye, I am fi.."- he tried to finish but instead he bit his lip harder, bitting through his flesh.

He looked up and through his foggy view, his saw one dark inn, ten meters in front of him.

Carefully, he got off the nervous horse and made few steps. On the third one he was forced to sit down on the wet grass.

As he was breathing heavily with hands wrapped around his torso in order to keep himself in one piece, against his will, he started to think.

Legolas started to rock himself forward and back, whispering some silent lullaby, trying to relax himself. His words were half spoken, incomprehensible and desperate.

The scared horse got nearer and hesitating put his muzzle on Legolas' back.

"Go away!"- Legolas shouted and started to cry in pain.

The horse jumped, whined and turned around. He ran off.

Legolas was shuddering on the grass, still singing in shaky voice while pure tears were licking his face.

It was useless. After few minutes he put his head on his arms and bit his skin.

"Please, go away.."- he was pleading.

A new pain, far beyond the physical one, started to take hold of him. With both hands he grasped his chest, just above where his heart should be. He opened his mouth, but no voice broke out.

Nearly gone mad from this feeling, he jumped and knelt down, pulling the grass up and lowering his body down.

He was like a doll hanged on strings. Something was pulling him up, kicking him, scratching him.

He started to remember. Everything he has ever seen in his life was formed in one person- Aragorn.

Loud scream filled the dark, empty forest.

It was pure torture to think about him. But he couldn't stop himself.

The Elf was lying on his back, weakly twitching his body, looking up with the empty eyes.

Aragorn.. Where was he? Was he still thinking about him? Was he sitting in the house or sleeping in the bed? Why wasn't he warming him, like he used to? Silent tears damped the grass.

"Aragorn, please, come.. I swear, I shall never leave again.. Please.. You don't need to touch me or look at me, just be there.."- Legolas started to mumble in fever.

He wanted to go home. No, he wanted to go wherever Aragorn was. He was calling weakly for the man, touching the grass and hoping to feel the familiar, warm skin under his hands.

He remembered now. That night, before desire took over him, Legolas wanted Aragorn to tell him that he loved him.

One sharp shudder and he felt as if his spine was ripped into two.

Cold, dead tears were falling down, his lips were slightly opened and he was looking at the black sky.

He wanted to be loved by Aragorn. The Elf loved the man.

This was just a consequence of his unrequited, ugly love. He was dying, he was fading away. The burden of his shattered heart was too heavy. Legolas couldn't carry it, not anymore.

He needed to give up his spirit and call for Mandos and it will be all gone. He smiled at this idea. No pain, no grief, no more..

He lay on his side and curled his body. He was smelling wet, fresh smell of the damp grass. It couldn't touch him anymore. Everything was dead. Inside and out.

The grass, trees, earth, air.. His body and soul were on the very edge above eternal abyss. And Legolas decided that he couldn't hang no more.

He closed his eyes and was sadly happy that he was falling into a black dream. The one from which he shall not wake up ever again.

Constant pain was the only thing that didn't die but the Elf didn't care. Soon it will be over.

He started again to whisper a lullaby, calming himself and slowly drowning into nothing.

The last sight in his mind was Aragorn's sleepily face. One last time he touched his skin slightly and felt the warmness of his body.

"Amin mella lle."- he whispered. He should have told this the man long ago. He sobbed. Aragorn was right- there was no time for them.

One large, black horse was slowly approaching the old inn. It stood. The rider got off and took down his hood.

"I have finally found you."- he whispered as he saw lying figure of an Elf on the grass.

Legolas' eyes snapped wide open and he lifted his head up, staring at the tall, dark figure before him.

...


	21. Into the calm and the quiet

Author's note: We are slowly reaching the end! Three more chapters are left to be published. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas supported himself on his elbows and looked up.

The man was standing still, few meters away from him. The Elf was watching carefully as his hood was falling down. One shocked breath left his body.

It couldn't be, not now, not here.. With his last strength, he tried to stand up but his body wouldn't listen.

The man smiled, his ugly smile showing his golden teeth.

"I have finally found you."- he said again, nearly laughing.

Legolas was silent while the disgust started to fill his body. He wasn't scared anymore, Heist couldn't do to him anything more painful than this state he was in already.

Legolas saw many differences on Heist. The man wasn't even as half as big he used to be. Under his eyes were visible black circles, the clothing was too loose to his now leaner body and he looked mad. Legolas shivered but he said nothing.

"Why are you so silent, little one? Don't you remember me?"- Heist said and his voice was way more dangerous now, all playful tones died.

The Elf didn't respond on this either. He was slowly following Heist with his tired eyes.

Heist took a small bag off his horse and tucked it carefully in one pocket of his long clothing. He walked towards Legolas and stood just above him.

Legolas was looking from below at him, with no emotions in his eyes.

"It is over. You are too late."- he declared peacefully.

Heist didn't pay attention to his words. He was thinking about something else. Legolas couldn't stand to keep his head up and he started to lower it down.

One rough hand grabbed his chin and pulled it up. Legolas only clenched his teeth a bit but he paid no attention to this. Heist sighed and tightened his grasp.

"No matter what you have to say, you must admit that you were way happier when you were living in the inn."

"It was worse than hell."- Legolas whispered.

Heist removed his hand and Legolas fell limp on the grass, ignoring him. Heist knelt down beside Legolas.

"Look at yourself.. He has left you, hasn't he? But I can't blame him. How could anyone be happy with something that everyone else had abandoned before?"

Legolas felt pain now caused by his words. He curled himself and closed his eyes.

"Leave me in peace."- he spoke quietly.

"When I first heard what you have done, Legolas… I wanted to beat you with my own hands and drag you back. But so many days I have spent in search for you so I decided that I don't want something that is used. It was good, I cooled down my head. You are not worth it."- he spoke calmly and caressed the blond hair nearly lovingly.

Legolas breathed heavily.

"Then you can leave. You saw me, made sure that I am not happy and you can go now."- he spoke as he was trying to move away from Heist's reach.

Heist laughed hysterically and pulled the Elf up by his hair again.

"Listen now.. I am not a fool. You can't deceive me, run away and act like nothing had happened. You will pay for this."- he spoke as he pulled Legolas' face so close that they were almost touching.

"I am punished enough."- Legolas said as he started to whimper at the new waves of pain.

"Not in the ways I wish you to be. We will change that."- he said and stood up.

"Stand up."- he commanded.

Legolas was lying down with closed eyes, trying to ignore him. What was going on with his dream? He wanted to sleep.

Heist started to lose his patience. He pulled Legolas up by his arm but when he removed his hand, the Elf simply fell down and winced. He tried again but the Elf wouldn't stand.

He stepped on Legolas' hand and put his weight on that leg. Legolas nearly cried and started to pull his arm back. Heist swiftly removed it and watched as the creature before his legs put his wounded hand on his chest, gently rubbing it with his free one.

He knelt down and took the Elf in his arms. Legolas was light and he felt like he was holding the air.

"Put me down."- he mumbled and tried to wiggle in the man's arms.

They got in the old inn. Heist didn't bother to close the door. He stood in the middle of the wooden room, all covered with dirt. He simply let the Elf to fell down on the floor.

Legolas hissed when his body made a contact with the hard floor. He lifted himself on his palms and knees, trying to go somewhere, not knowing where. He rested himself next to the something that seemed like a very old chair. He leaned his head on the wooden board and watched Heist.

Heist was almost dancing around, whistling and searching for something. It was sick. He took a piece of furniture. It was a low, broad table. It was about five inches above the floor. At the beginning of one side, a big, rusty wedge was nailed. It was hard to tell for what kind of things this was used, but it didn't look good. Heist was more than pleased. He smiled.

"This will serve."- he said and dragged the table in front of one small, broken window.

Legolas was starting to feel uneasy and nervous. He pushed himself back a bit and stared at Heist.

"What are you going to do to me?"- he asked carefully, staring at the table.

"You are about to find out."- he spoke in amused and scary voice.

Legolas weakly protested when Heist grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the table.

"No.."- he started to speak, but his breath was pushed out when he fell down on the table. His torso was pressed on the table while he was slightly bent over, his knees touching the floor.

Legolas put his both hands on the table and lifted himself up. One firm hand was pressed on the small of his back and it brutally pushed him down.

"Lie down."- Heist commanded but Legolas wouldn't listen. He tried again.

But this time, he felt a boot on his back and it pinned him down. He sobbed under the pressure of it and his already weak body started to ache.

He heard some rustling behind him. The boot was removed but he felt as Heist sat on him, keeping him down with the weight of his body. Legolas started to worry.

His arms were stretched above his head and he sensed that Heist was pulling his hands towards the wedge. His hurt sunk and he jerked. His wrist were bound together with a rope and one small free hole between the tied ropes was impaled on the wedge. The Elf was tied.

Heist stood up and Legolas felt another rope around his ankles and thighs. He started to wiggle but sharp metal between his hands bruised his skin a bit.

Heist removed his hair aside and with a knife started to rip Legolas' robe. A blast of horror thrashed Legolas' mind.

"No! Don't touch me!"- he hissed but his clothing was pulled down his body, left to hang on his hips and fully exposing his back. He looked over his shoulder at the man who tenderly caressed his back.

"Such a beautiful skin you have.."- he sighed- "What a shame."

Legolas was staring over his shoulder at Heist. The man smiled and gently kissed the small of his back. Before his stood up, he patted Legolas' head.

"Heist, don't…"- Legolas whispered swiftly.

"You gave me no choice."- he declared peacefully and pulled out a long, thin object.

"Please, don't do it. Let me die peacefully."- Legolas was whispering feverishly now, sensing the man's intention.

"Don't worry. I promise you the end before the first light arrives."- he smiled kindly at the bound Elf who was laid before his legs. Weak moonlight stained his white skin into a silver one. His blond hair was shining and blue waters of his eyes were filled with horror. He started to breathe heavily.

"Please!"- he nearly screamed as he saw what Heist was holing in his hand. It was a leather whip.

Heist moved back few steps and waved with the whip playfully in the air. Legolas started to move his body, desperate to free himself. He tried somehow to protect his exposed body but he was too vulnerable. He could cover his back with nothing.

He wasn't prepared for the first blow. Thin thunder licked his skin all across his back, making his body to arch as it was dancing with the whip. His skin started to burn. Legolas screamed in pain, desperately moving his bound frame. It was too hard- he felt every single spot on his back burning him and he felt as his inner muscles exploded. He clenched his fist and started to breathe in the dirty table, while tears of pure pain were falling down.

Another blow kissed his skin. He desperately screamed and arched up, throwing his head back, squeezing his muscles, rocking the table with his drained being, pulling his wrists. Sharp metal bit his skin and he felt another spot of pain.

"PLEASE! STOP!"- he shouted.

Heist smilled while he was looking down at two pretty, long red lines across Legolas' back.

"You are beautiful."- he whispered.

The third blow sailed across the unprotected flesh. Legolas again shouted, begging for mercy. This time Heist gave him no break.

Demonic seria of blows was laid on the Elf. He was jerking with every second touch of the leather, losing his strength and breath. He was hearing just fast crackling of the whip and his screams. He felt warm liquid interflowing along his body. The elf looked down and saw a small puddle of red blood. He was skinned alive.

The sharp metal was making deeper cuts in his wrist and Legolas feared for second that it might cut off his veins.

He had lost the count. Another and another.. He thought he couldn't stand more but there was always the next one. A second was long like an age. His pleas were weaker and weaker. He simply laid his face aside, on the table, and left his body to Heist, to violate him as cruel as he wanted. He didn't care. He couldn't.

The last blow was too strong- he jerked his head up and coughed. After a second, a jet of crimson blood exploded out of his mouth. He was drowning in his own fluid. The Elf couldn't breathe, his lungs were drained. The blood in his throat blocked the air and he desperately needed to spit it out. After it, he knew he couldn't stay awake. The loss of blood made him sleepy.

As he was lying on the table while his soul was brutally pushed out of his body, a fast film of his short life started to run before his eyes.

Two gentle hands were holding him. He was hearing the most beautiful voice his ears knew of. Soft blond hair was caressing his face and he was playfully pulling one lock and laughing. Sapphire eyes, almost same like his own, were looking at him with so much love, joy and care. One warm hand of this creature touched his nose and he grasped it with his little fingers, pulling the silver ring off. The creature smiled as he put the ring on his finger and lowered down to kiss his cheeks. He was pressed onto the soft chest and lulled into a sleep. Flash.

Fire and smoke. Tall and beautiful creatures running around, screaming and shouting. Parents pulling their children, desperately going somewhere. He was jumping around, all scared, calling for someone.

"Naneth! Ada!"- he was shouting, looking around himself, eager to see the sky but above his head were only trees in flame. He started to cough. One tree started to fell down and he jumped aside.

"Legolas!"- he heard one female voice screaming in pain. He wanted to go towards the sound, he needed it. But fire was everywhere, killing and consuming.

He started to run towards the voice but he never reached it. The trees on fire made him to strain aside. He couldn't make it- there was no escape.

The last fallen tree made him to jump over and run with all of his might. He slipped on the slick rocks and fell off the cliff. Water consumed him. Flash.

One man was holding him in his arms. He was talking.

"I have found him in the river. He was almost dead."- he spoke and gently swayed him.

Legolas knew this voice. It was Vargo.

One woman looked at him.

"We cannot keep him. What is that?"- she asked when she saw something in the man's hand.

"A ring. It was on his finger when I pulled him out."

"It looks expensive."

"We cannot take it from him. It is his."

"Vargo, we are nearly dying of hunger!"

"No."- the man said in firm tone.- "It belongs to this poor elfing."- he said and put the ring back on Legolas' small finger.

"I am not a thief."

The woman sighed but said no word.

"Take him out. We cannot afford to raise him."

"For Valar's sake, what can I do with him?!"

"Give him to the rich people in nearby town. They may take a good care of him."

"He is not a toy!"- the man said in angry voice.

"He will die here."- the woman said. Silence.

"You are right. May the Valar bless him."- Vargo sighed. Flash.

Legolas was sitting beside a boy's cold feet and gently massaging them. He asked a healer: "Will he be alright, sir?"

He replied: "Yes, those are only frostbites. Keep him warm."

Legolas smiled and went back to his work, looking concered at the lying boy, his master. Flash.

Bunch of children was around him, pulling his hair or ears playfully. He was laughing through the tears, this small stabs of pain driving him mad. The little Elf searched with his eyes for his master.

"Master! Tell them to stop!"- he spoke.

"Why would I?"- the boy replied in annoyed tone.

"They are hurting me! I cannot stand this game! Please, I was warming your toes when you were ill!"- the elfing tried again, jumping and trying to twist away from the poking hands.

"That is your job. You are a slave." Flash.

Sitting on the cold floor with bunch of other slaves while traders were slowly passing by, touching them and looking for an appropriated one. He was shivering and making small circles on the wall. Someone pulled him up.

"Yes, this one."- he heard someone speaking. He was pushed in the other hands, wrapped in a cloak and carried away. Flash.

He was pressed against the wall with other people, staring with shocked eyes at the view before him. A woman was brutally beaten by an other woman who had no mercy to her. She was screaming something and landing serias of slaps across the woman's unprotected body. One hand pulled him and he looked behind with horror in his eyes. An old woman gently pulled him.

"Don't look, come."- she spoke. Flash.

The fall of Eventas' house came. All the slaves were kicked out on the street. He was walking for hours on the muddy road while rain was pouring. He found one small shelter next to the one inn and sat down, waiting for rain to stop. One boy was passing by and saw him. He ran to him, curious. When he saw the Elf's face, he almost cried in happiness. He pulled the creature up and dragged him towards the inn where one woman and a man were packing their bags.

"Father, look!"- the boy screamed and pushed the weak Elf before himself.

"Where did you find him?"- the man asked.

"Next to the inn. Can we take him?"- he asked, full of hope.

The woman looked the creature over: "He may be crawling with some disease."

"He is an Elf. They can't be sick."- the boy said sharply, pulling the Elf nearer.

The man went closer and lifted Legolas' chin up. Legolas hesitating smiled.

"Aye, Meanor, take him. He can be our slave." Flash. End.

His memories of the inn were fresh. Legolas lowered his head down, soaking his hair in blood. He was still being beaten.

"Sad I lived, sad I die."- he thought and with last force looked up.

Through the cracked window, he saw one single, pure star, shining high above. He cried.

"Elbereth.. Why hast thou forsaken me?"- he whispered. The star gave no answer and Legolas faded away. He closed his eyes, lowered his head down.

"Mandos, take me home."-he spoke.

He heard someone shouting behind him. Too much noise. A voice called for help while the second one was cursing and screaming in rage. Rattle of some metal objects, cracking of the wood, more shouting and desperate screaming. It died.

Legolas closed his wet eyes and relaxed his broken body. It was over. He felt salt taste of blood and tears in his mouth. Someone was calling his name but he couldn't respond for he was not there anymore. The soul has left his body and he finally faded away into the calm and the quiet.

...


	22. May it be

Author's note: Here you are! I think that there is no need for it but I will tell either way: I decided to make up some things for this is a fanficiton. You will discover which ones, especially those who are into learning about Tolkien's world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't bound. He was lying on the soft grass with no pain in his body. He stood up and gazed around himself.

The air was the freshest air he had ever felt before. On the sky, the Sun and the Moon were shining together, painting the nature in joy and calmness. The small lake beside him was filled with silver water while large, golden trees were blooming and growing. Their white flowers were sparkling stars. He was looking at them in surprise and astonishment.

The Elf started carefully to touch light, green hair of the earth with his bare feet. The grass was glowing like it was besprent by the green diamonds. He lifted his eyes up. Small straws of gold were falling on the earth like a golden rain but vanishing when they touch the grass. The moon was sending down small, silver snowflakes. Pastel rainbow was stretching along the flashing sky. Rich, thick bushes were oveladen by small rubies. Legolas narrowed his eyes and realized that those were raspberries.

He felt cold touch on his nose. One snowflake fell on him. He gently took it in his palm and looked down at it. Whole little world was shaped in its whispy, sharp lines. The golden rain was lightly caressing his pale hair and falling down on earth.

Legolas continued to walk, getting closer to the lake. He sat slowly down on one marble stone and gazed at the silver surface. Cold water was peaceful. Legolas could feel poking of his dried throat and lips. The water looked promising, eternal. He stretched his palms towards the surface.

"Do not drink from the Lake of longing for your heart shall never quench its thirst."- one voice said. The voice was high and low, young and old, near and far. Legolas lifted his head up. It belonged to both female and male, adult and child. Legolas slowly landed his palms on lap.

"Who are you?"- he asked, trying to find the owner of the voice but seeing nothing.

There was no answer. Legolas waited for long.

"There is a little time left, Greenleaf."- the voice spoke.

Legolas narrowed his eyebrows.

"The time has passed. There is nothing left."- he answered in wonder.

"There is not much time for you to return back."- the voice calmly spoke.

Legolas was in pure surprise.

"To return back? There is no returning back. I gave up my spirit, I called for Mandos!"- his voice was higher and it was breaking on its words.

"You called for me first."- the bright voice was dancing across the fields.

Legolas' eyes went wide.

"Where am I? In the Halls of Mandos?"

"No. Halls of Mandos are not on this side. You are in my Healing garden."

Legolas was confused.

"I need no healing. I shall pass in the Halls."- he said in firm voice.

"I have never forsaken you."- the voice spoke with a hint of eternal sorrow, ignoring the Elf's previous words.

Legolas closed his eyes.

"It does not matter anymore. The grief has faded away."- he whispered.

"The grief shall never fade away. It shall only become easier to carry when you are in Gray Heavens. The only thing that can heal the grief is the one who had caused it. No dream can heal a broken heart. My hand does not reach the strings of your fate but your voice does reach my ears."

"Let me pass.. Burden of the Earth is too heavy for me to handel."- Legolas spoke.

"So is the burden of eternal decision."

"I have never thought of giving up my soul. No matter how much it was hard and many times nearly unbearable, I have not thought about praying and fading away. But now.. I could not resist."- Legolas calmly spoke.

"I know, Greenleaf, I know. Your fate was an evil one."

"And it shall end."- Legolas spoke.

"It shall, but not this way. Your time is yet to come and I am willing to help you this first and last time. You shall live."

"No."- Legolas whispered, remembering all the pain he used to feel.

"I shall not leave you. I shall give you a promise."

Legolas was silent, tightly pressing his eyelids.

"Return back and find your hope. It is waiting for you. It has always been waiting."

"My hope is dead."- Legolas said quietly.

"Your hope is waiting still. Do not betray it."

"If not today, it shall die tomorrow."

"May this be my gift: May your hope be eternal same as you are. May it heal all of your wounds and may you follow it wherever its heart calls. And when the stars of mortal Land become too heavy upon your back, take your hope with yourself and sail to Undying lands with it. It shall forever shine upon your face. Your happiness shall be left unbroken."- the voice finished in low tones.

"What is my hope?"- Legolas asked as his heart started to beat faster.

"You shall know when it tells you its name. You shall know."

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, feeling the golden rain caressing his hair. He looked down at the surface. His surprised scream never made it out of his mouth.

The water was silver no more. It was transparent and Legolas could see through it. Just beneath the surface he saw two sapphire eyes. They weren't his own.

One female Elf was looking at him from below. Her blond hair was swaying around her porcelain face and she opened her arms, silently calling for Legolas.

"Naneth!"- he chocked and tears started to kiss his face.

"There is no one, Legolas. That is not your mother."

"It is her.."- Legolas whispered and leaned in, the ends of his hair gently dancing on the surface.

"It is only your longing. Light of the Star of Woodland realm died long ago and her face shall never see the Sun. The Lake only shows your deepest yearning for the dead souls. It shall consume you. If you take a single drop of water you shall never be able to leave."

Legolas was looking at the white face of his mother. The urge to hug her, to finally be with her was too strong. He started to tremble.

"Your dream that cannot come into reality shall kill you. Do not waste your time. Your body is becoming too weak. Leave, Legolas! Leave and save yourself."

Legolas shook his head and shyly opened his finger, wanting to touch the face of his mother. When his skin was about to touch the water, he heard someone calling his name. It was not the eternal voice, it was a human voice.

"Answer to this voice before it is too late."- eternal beauty hurried him.

Legolas looked at the beautiful, warm eyes of his naneth. He cried.

"Legolas, do not deny my gift for it is your last chance!"

His heart started to shudder when the voice became stronger and desperate. He knew this voice but he couldn't remember. His heart wanted to respond but his mind wouldn't work.

"I cannot stand up."- he whispered in macabre voice. Eyes of his mother, so sorrowful, tears of disappointment on her face for her son wouldn't touch the water… It ripped Legolas apart. "No, this is only my imagination.."- Legolas thought. The human voice was coming from afar now and one side of Legolas' heart wanted to go out of his chest and follow the voice while the other one of an elfing deep inside of him was screaming, desperate to hug his long ago lost mother.

"Take me away from this place! Return me on the Earth! I accept your gift!"- he screamed in pain and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his mother anymore. He dugged his fingers into his ribs, scared that he might lose his sudden will.

"Live, Legolas. Be strong and live. Find your hope."- the voice spoke its last words and everything crushed down.

The Elf opened his eyes. He was in the dark inn. Someone was holding his head in lap and he was freed. Too many voices again, too much pain in him.

He started to mumble.

"Where are you, my hope…"- small hands roamed over his face and someone bent down in order to hear him.

"What is it?"- weepy and scared voice of a child asked.

"Dear God.."- someone sighed and Legolas felt the fingers on his bloody back. He jerked and hissed.

"He will be well."- someone said in stern voice.

"Hope, please, come.."- he was whispering while he was gazing around, seeing only dark.

"He is conscious."- the scared voice declared.

No! Legolas nearly wanted to scream. He wanted to sleep, not to feel more pain. He started to move his body in his mind but he didn't move at all. Blasts of pain started to fill his being again. He whimpered and jerked. Not again, not again..

Someone was carefully holding him and caressing his face in order to ease the pain.

The small hands tightened its grasp on his face.

"Please, I mean no harm to him. Let me take him."- he heard another male voice, pleading but in hurry.

The one that was holding him wouldn't give in. It seemed that he or she didn't believe the voice.

"Please.. We must take him away from this place! He is nearly dead!"- the man was louder now.

The hands started to lose its strength. They were removed.

Legolas started to fell into a sleep again. He closed his eyes and weakly thrashed his head. Hard pressure in his chest made him feel like he wanted to throw up again but he had no strength for that. He moaned quietly when he felt pressure on his beaten back. Someone lifted him up.

"Aye, I am here, I am here.. It is over. Stay awake, please."- someone was whispering to him as he tried to lull him and calm him.

But Legolas couldn't keep his heavy eyelids opened. He sighed and started to fall into a sleep.

"No! Stay awake!"- someone shook him and walked faster.

The Elf couldn't and didn't want to. He drifted into a black space, losing his feelings and thoughts. There was no light this time- just darkness.

...


	23. Estel

Author's note: This chapter is a bit longer but I hope you don't mind. ;)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blond Elf squeezed his closed eyelids tighter and shuddered a bit.

He was lying on his stomach with hands on his sides. Some material was covering his lower body while his back were exposed and his hair was removed aside. Legolas opened his eyes slowly.

At first, he saw nothing but after few seconds his foggy view was clearing. He saw dark, blue sheet and pillow on which his head was laid. Legolas blinked and quietly looked in front of himself.

The room was very bright and silly large. The walls very made of plain stone and they had warm, dirty white color. Many high shelves were filled with books and papers. They were covering the most of the walls. One small window was tucked in the corner and Legolas saw few branches shyly waving with their green, wet from rain leaves. Rain was weakly falling down. It was fresh but Legolas felt warm under the strange sheets.

Legolas' inhaled sharply when one figure suddenly moved towards the small window. He didn't see it before. The man put his palms on stone and gazed through the window. Legolas was staring at his back. Who was this? He was wearing easy, blue mantle that was attached with two buttons on his broad shoulders. He was obviously wearing light silver armor, made of thin steel. The man sighed and removed his hands from stone. Like he was doing this many times before, he simply pulled two buttons up and mantel was freed. He opened his armor and took it off too. His clothing under the armor looked expensive. Dark tunic was dappled with thin straws of thread and it was shaped into almost invisible, sharp lines. The man was standing still.

Legolas felt nearly unbearable fire in his throat. He was thirsty. He carefully lifted himself up, on his elbows and jerked when he felt dull pain on his back. Nevertheless, he carefully put his weight on his elbows and moved his head aside, so he was looking at the other side of the room. Large wooden door with two wings were firmly closed. Few meters next to it was one long table with hundred of papers, books or rolls on it. There was only one armchair so Legolas concluded that the table was just for one person. It didn't seem logical. Behind the armchair, again shelves with Valar knows what and how many books. Legolas shook his head in disbelief.

The Elf lifted himself on elbows and knees, making the sheet to fell off him. He carefully turned his body around and faced the wall on which his back were turned few minutes ago. He took the sheet in his hands and wrapped himself again. He looked up and his jaw dropped down on his lap.

Three extremely large and sharp arcs of glass filled this wall. They almost covered the wall and it seemed that it is of pure glass. They were narrow at the top and wide at pedestal. They reached celing of this room and Legolas had to lift his head a bit in order to see it. Thin lines of silver stained the glass, making something that reminded Legolas of elegant spider web. It was marvelous. Weakling rain was interflowing along the glass and Legolas had the feeling like he is underwater. Sudden sunlight craved out of the gray clouds and hit the arcs. It was breaking on the water and this weird glass, running into the room in short but numerous straws that lighted up the whole place. Legolas had to blink few times.

His gaze fell down on the bed. It was big enough for five more people and it didn't fit in here. This room looked like a library. The bed was obviously removed in here for other purporse. The Elf touched the blue sheet, amazed at its softeness. Legolas throw one look over his shoulder and saw a nightable with crystal glasses and pitcher filled with clean water. He half-laid on his side and stretched his arm towards it, eager to guench his thirst.

"Legolas?"- one voice slowly spoke.

This unexpected tone made Legolas to jerk just when he touched cold structure of the glass and he moved his hand too fast- he pushed one glass off the nightable and it fell on the hard floor, breaking.

He heard fast footsteps behind his back and he managed to sit on the bed before they stopped. Legolas lifted his eyes up, looking a bit guilty. His heart jumped when he saw the man.

Aragorn was looking down at him with pure happiness in his eyes. Legolas was a bit surprised to see his clothing. High and strict collar was opened as if he tried to get some air. Many small buttons were firmly clasped along his chest and stomach. Legolas was used to seeing him in ragged, old clothing. The man also looked higher, more noble.

"You are awake."- he whispered in awe and carefully sat on the bed, in front of the confused figure.

Legolas was silent as the new feeling inside of him started to rise.

"Oh, you wanted water.."- Aragorn spoke suddenly and swiftly poured some water in the glass.

Legolas, despite his confusion, eagerly took the glass with both hands. Cold water calmed his throat. He drank another glass too. It seemed like he hasn't ever felt the water in his mouth.

"You were sleeping about six days.. It took you long to wake up."- Aragorn spoke quietly and looked into Legolas' eyes. The Elf was finally here. His blond hair was disheveled but ever so lovely, his beautiful blue eyes were confused and careful. He wanted so bad to kiss him, to touch him but something was telling him to be slow.

Legolas was only looking at Aragorn.

"How did you find me?"- he asked and coughed when he heard how low his voice was.

Aragorn chuckled suddenly. Legolas raised his thin eyebrows.

"Aye, he is a master of chaos.. Your little friend, Bjarte."- Aragorn spoke.

"He came to the palace and searched for Borghild. I don't know how he managed to get so far. Unfortunately, Borghild was with me, galloping out of the city, heading to Mordor."

Legolas jerked when he heard that word. He wanted to ask why Aragorn was going there but the man started to talk again.

"He only found old Salin there. He was in charge to protect the palace from unwanted intruders. The problem is that everyone are intruders to him. The boy asked Salin to call for Borghild, that he had something very important to tell him. Salin, of course, was startled. No one has ever come that bold with that request. He thought that it was about some joke. He shortly answered that Borghild headed into the battle. And Bjarte.. Oh.."- Aragorn shook his head in disbelief.

"He stole Salin's horse. He simply ran beside him and jumped on his horse. Never was Salin that shocked. He called for the guards, shouting on them to bring the boy back. They all got on horses and started to run after Bjarte. And Bjarte didn't choose where he will pass by. The king's council was going out of the palace in that moment. Those people have spent almost their whole life in battles. They were all on the edge of their very nerves for they knew about the battle close to Minas Tirith. When they saw Salin and the guards shouting on the horses and heading down the levels.. It didn't take them long to get the wrong conclusion. They alarmed whole city, took the horses and ran after Salin."- Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed.

"You can't even imagine how Minas Tirith looked like. People screaming on the streets, some of them trying to hide while other one took weapon in their hands, ready to fight. And every level individually. The King's council on the horses, chasing someone, Salin wanting his horse back and his hurted pride and only one boy in front of them, alone. It didn't take them long to reach our army. Whole clouds of dust were rising behind our backs. We were startled. I thought that city was attacked. And then, one boy fell off the horse and ran towards us, shouting. Salin grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him back. Bjarte was biting, screaming and kicking until he was freed. Borghild was amazed. The boy, all covered in mud and a bit of blood, bowed and asked for permission to speak with the soldier named Aragorn. You cannot even imagine how priceless was his face expression when he saw me."- Aragorn laughed but it died when he remembered what came next.

"Bjarte told me that you left.. He also told me what he had seen in the city. He saw one man asking for you. He described him to me and I realized who it was. I have never thought that he will chase you this far for you were only another slave to him.."- Aragorn looked down.

"I must admit that I was scared. I left to the council which came in rage my army and took Borghild and some other men with me. Bjarte couldn't allowe to be left behind. We were riding and riding around, not knowing where to head. The rain didn't help at all, I couldn't see any mark of a horse or anything else. The horse saved you. Maras is horse of Rohan. He shall always return to his master. When I saw him with no rider.."- Aragorn went quiet again.

"I traced his hoof prints on the wet earth. It was one hard job for the night was falling fast. But before I was able to see you, I heard you."- the man gritted his teeth.

"And when I saw him there, whipping you, I knew that there have always been a much stronger and madder relation which I didn't dare to think about. It was my mistake."- Aragorn looked up again with pain in his eyes.

"I realized then that it was never a simple wish to go and abandon the inn. It was matter of you life, wasn't it?"- he asked quietly but Legolas couldn't respond to this.

"I am still terribly sorry for what I had told you before but please.. Try to understand me. I thought that you only wanted to return my favor, that there was nothing deeper than that, that you wanted nothing else but escape. I thought it was only a coincidence. It could have been anyone.. That made me so cold to you. I accepted only to take."- Legolas shuddered when he heard Aragorn speaking this, realizing what his silence has made.

"But when you said that you were scared that I might leave.."- the Ranger smiled sadly- "I saw pure commitment in your eyes before you closed them. One part of me thought that I was wrong all along. But it was too late, Legolas. I had no time to speak with you, to ask you.. So many things had happened before I came back."- Aragorn sighed deeply.

"I should have never started to play that wicked game with you.. I couldn't resist you. The first time I saw you I wanted more of you. In every way. But when you entered the city, you looked so fragile and drained. I knew it will take some time for you to get used to everything so I decided to take you away and hide you from curious eyes until you become more confident and calmed. Besides, I had many things to fix. It seemed like a right solution."

Aragorn looked at the Elf's silent form and hesitating touched his hand. Legolas felt familiar, warm touch on his skin.

"My little Leaf.. I have hurted you the most."- he whispered and playfully caressed Legolas' frozen hands and legs.

"I hope that you can find my forgiveness in your heart. But if the damage I had caused is too great for you to handel and if your heart decides to reject mine…"- Aragorn took a deep breath.

"I shall respect your decision and leave you to rest until you get better. Then you can leave this place and live your life as you wish for I have no right to chain you."- Aragorn spoke in shaky voice and gazed deeply at Legolas. The Elf seemed frozen.

With heavy heart, Aragorn removed his hands and stood up.

"I understand. Rest now."- He turned to leave and his eyes fell on the arcs.

"It shall be a beautiful day."- he absently spoke in torn voice.

"Aragorn.."- one small voice called.

The man turned around slowly.

Legolas was kneeling on the bed with stretched arms towards Aragorn. His clean eyes were weakly sparkling and his pale lips were trembling.

"Come.."- he whispered, calling the man into a hug.

Aragorn stood in front of the kneeling Elf, his shaky fingers slowly touching the pale lips as if they weren't sure if this was happening for real. He was gazing down at the blue eyes. Legolas pulled him by the tunic.

"Come, lie with me."- he whispered and the man was almost on his knees. He sat on the bed with one leg under his thigh and pulled Legolas onto his lap.

Legolas grabbed him by his shoulders, ignoring the sheet that fell a bit off his body and put his hands on Aragorn's face. The man was hungrily moving his fingers along Legolas' throat, lips, face, nose, his eyes never leaving the blue orbs.

Legolas closed his eyes, pressed his forhead on Aragorn's and squeezed him tighter.

"You foolish man.. You have every right to chain me."- he whispered in desperate voice.

Legolas felt lips on his mouth. He eagerly responded to this painful kiss. The hands pulled him higher and he clutched his arms on Aragorn's clothing. Their mouths were moving fast, needing to feel and consume. Aragorn tried to hold the Elf gently for his back were still raw and aching so he flexed his legs beneath him and tangled his fingers in silvery hair, pulling Legolas deeper into the kiss.

Legolas almost sobbed. Yes, he was there, Aragorn was there. His heart was whimpering for three small words from the man's mouth but Legolas ignored it right now. He had accepted Aragorn's sorry even before the man spoke it aloud. It didn't matter when the pain vanished. His body could breathe normal, he could think clearly. And Aragorn wanted him. It was all he needed.

But one part of his soul wasn't well yet. That part wanted to chain Aragorn to him forever. It seemed that his heart was breaking even when he just thought about the man with someone else. He didn't want just a plain desire for him, he wanted to be loved. He broke the kiss in order to catch some air.

Aragorn only trailed with his freed mouth down, kissing Legolas' neck, collarbone and shoulders. He moved his hands down, pushing them under Legolas and carefully resting his palm on the small of his back where were only few pale scars.

Legolas looked up at the ceiling and laughed when he felt small tickles on his skin caused by the man's stubble beard. He playfully pulled Aragorn's dark hair and kissed it. He exposed his neck in order to give the man more free space and rested his chin on the man's head.

"Amin mella lle."- these words filled Legolas' pointed ears. He jerked and his eyes went wide.

"What?"- he blurted and pulled Aragorn's head back, staring at his stormy eyes.

"I love you."- the man calmly spoke with tears in his eyes. Legolas put his hands on the man's shoulders as he was silently looking at Aragorn. The Elf blinked rapidly and bit his lip which started to tremble. He gluped and wiggled his body in the man's hug a bit.

"Aragorn.."- he whispered and looked down.

"You don't believe me?"- Aragorn spoke in low voice and started gently to lift Legolas' face up with his nose.

Legolas shook his head gently.

"I am afraid to believe."- he whispered when another sting of confusion flushed through his head. Aragorn knows elvish?

"From now on, I shall always tell you the truth."- Aragorn spoke quietly and lifted Legolas' pale face up with his hand.

Legolas was staring at his eyes for long.

"I love you too."- he whispered and watched the man's reaction.

His gray eyes sparkled with tears and he pulled Legolas' lips in the gentlest kiss Legolas knew of. He was moving slowly, lovingly, feeling every curve of warm flesh under his tongue or lips. Rain has stopped but neither the Elf nor the Man paid attention to this. Legolas closed his eyes as the time froze. Nothing did matter anymore.

He broke the kiss and accepted the man's head on his chest, supporting him with his hand and resting his chin on top of the dark hair. The Elf gently caressed Aragorn's back as he was looking down through his half-closed eyes. No matter who Aragorn was, what kind of secrets he was carrying, what was his life about or what kind of powers he possessed.. In this, Legolas was stronger. His soul knew somehow that Aragorn will follow him. He knew that the man won't be able to leave him. Legolas was way stronger in this than Aragorn.

And while he was gently caressing his hair and supporting him on his chest silently he knew he was comforting him. The man was his own. He sighed happily.

The door slammed wide opened. Legolas almost fell off the bed. Aragorn only jerked weakly and lifted his head up, throwing one look over his shoulder.

Four women were carrying silver trays in their hands while one man was walking in front of them. He looked like a servant. He was obviously strict. Legolas felt uneasy. He tired to cover himself more and wiggle out of Aragorn's embrace but Aragorn paid no heed. He calmly held Legolas in his lap and returned his eyes on Legolas. He smiled at him and kissed his jaw gently. Legolas was frozen but red color stained his cheeks.

He was expecting one unapprovingly or shocked gaze from these people but they were all staring in front of them as they weren't brave enough to look at them. The women started knowingly to put the trays with food on one table that Legolas' didn't see before. The man asked something Aragorn but he only throw one curious look on the creature in Aragorn's lap. Aragorn said something and the man barely spoke a word before one woman came and put on the bed one tray. Unconsciously, Legolas narrowed his eyes when he saw fresh meat.

Aragorn chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Aye, that one is for me."- he spoke in common tongue.

The second tray was laid on the bed. It was filled with bread and fruit.

"Good?"- Aragorn asked.

Legolas absently nodded as he was staring at the servants. It wasn't natural to him. His eyes caught two soldiers next to the opened door. Each of them had one long spear in hand and they were carefully looking at him, as they were scared that he might see them. When Legolas did exactly that, they jerked and looked before themselves. Legolas raised his eyebrows. It seemed that they were.. protecting this chamber. Legolas tilted his head in wonder.

One small boy was jumping next to them and waving at Legolas. Bjarte. He was silently opening his mouth and pointing at them. The soldiers sent few shocked looks to him before they continued to stare before themselves when Aragorn traced the line of Legolas' eyes.

Legolas hesitating smiled in confusion and waved weakly but that almost made Bjarte to scream in happiness. He was still jumping when the women and the man left the room with a light bow and the soldiers closed the door.

Aragorn smiled: "I forgot to tell you. Borghild asked me to take him in his guard. He will practice while he is growing up here, in the palace. He was quite amazed when he saw how vivid and probably insane Bjarte is. To make the King's council to jump on feet.."- Aragorn shook his head in disbelief- "Poor Salin wants to hang him. But I should have known when he told me about his family. Ales' blood flows through his veins. I didn't know anything about his children when they moved to Harad."

Legolas stupidly started down at Aragorn. Borghild asked for the permission? Ales? Harad? How did Aragorn know all of these? Then elvish, those people that were so respectful to him, this rich room, his clothing.. The palace?

Aragorn stretched his hand and took a piece of fruit in his hand and moved it to Legolas' lips.

"Eat."- he spoke as Legolas absently opened his lips and took the fruit in his mouth.

"Aragorn.. where are we?"- he asked slowly as he gazed around himself.

"Oh, my servants call this place the Light room because of all this light that can enter it. I thought that is the best place for you to recover so I required to move one bed in here. Originally, this is used as a work room. And I have to tell you, you are doing really well. In four or five weeks you won't have a single scar on your back. Like they have never existed."- he smiled again and kissed Legolas' closed lips.

His servants? When Aragorn spoke about the scars Legolas couldn't help but to ask: "Where is Heist?"

Aragorn smile faded away for a second.

"He won't bother you ever again."- he spoke seriously and took another piece of fruit.

"You killed him?"- Legolas blurted.

"Yes."- Aragorn spoke calmly and smiled at Legolas.

"Oh."- that was everything Legolas managed to tell. He didn't care for Heist but he was thinking about Aragorn. He was allowed to simply kill a man? Well, Heist was surely bad and he deserved death but why was Aragorn this free to do whatever he wants?

"Are you well?"- the Man spoke as he caught Legolas' thoughtful gaze.

Legolas slowly nodded and once again looked over Aragorn's clothing. It looked expensive. Everything in here looked expensive.

"Legolas, what is it?"- Aragorn demanded now.

"Nothing.."- Legolas tried again but when he saw that Aragorn was about to speak again he continued- "I was wondering.. Can I take a bath?"- he told the first thing that fell on his mind.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows but smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course. But won't you eat first?"- he asked.

Legolas shook his head. He wanted to see something.

"Aye, not now."- he jumped off Aragorn and knelt on the bed.

"Fine, I have to do something and I will tell the servants to prepare you a bath."- he spoke and stood up.

"I will be back in few minutes."- he added.

"Wait."- Legolas spoke and pulled Aragorn by his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Take a bath with me. You can wash my hair."- Legolas spoke in bright voice.

Aragorn was startled for a second, staring down at the Elf in pure surprise.

"You really want that?"- he asked while the corners of his lips were twitching in order to suppress a grin.

"Only if you are willing."- Legolas smiled.

"To wash you hair?"- he asked.

"To wash my hair."- Legolas spoke in amused voice. Aragorn's startled face entertained him much. The man's eyes now caressed the lengh of his blond hair. He took one lock of hair between his fingers, looking at it in wonder. Legolas tried to drown his laugh.

"You had never washed my hair before."- Legolas said.

Aragorn absently smiled. This weird request warmed him strangely.

"Aye, I am willing. Wait."- he spoke and turned around, heading towards the door but throwing few amused and wondering looks over his shoulder.

Legolas laughed when the man closed the door. He stood up out of the bed but nearly fell down. He wasn't walking for six days, he remembered. There was no clothing to cover his naked body. The sheet was too long. Legolas was looking around and saw the blue mantel on the chair. He took it and wrapped it around his waist. He was still feeling small pain on his back.

He walked towards the table, holding the ends of the mantel in his hands and looked at it. Many papers were lying across the floor, filled with strange letters and symbols. Legolas recognized many in common tongue and he lightly read them over. He raised his eyebrows. Importantion of horses from Rohan? Rice from Harad? What was this? He was reading in wonder for few minutes. He shook his head. Someone was working here.

Legolas continued to the arcs that throw him in amazement. He shyly touched the silver lines that formed elegant spider web. He looked through the window and nearly fainted.

Soldiers were standing on corners, beautiful women dressed in rich robes were walking through the green gardens with flowers, old, noble people were talking with each other. Some of them were leading large horses. The floor down there was marble. Legolas lifted his eyes up and saw endless surface of white, green and rich. He blinked. From here, he barely saw the beginning of this town. He realized- he was on the seventh level.

Many tall, old buildings were standing and making a circle. Legolas saw the soldiers and some weird children dressed in armor following them through the opened halls. They were going to practice. He saw another que of children, only boys that happily followed Borghild as he was leading them down the level. They were dressed in ordinary clothes and staring in awe at the older boys, dressed in light armor. Legolas recognized Bjarte behind Borghild. They boy suddenly lifted his eyes up and looked at the arcs.

He jumped and shouted: "Legolas!"

Almost everyone that were down there looked up. Bjarte was waving with big smile on his pretty face. Borghild bowed his head lightly and continued to walk, same like the other boys.

But those old people and women and soldiers were staring up at him. They were all curious. Some were shocked and they were whispering with each other. They seemed frozen under the weak Sun. Legolas gulped. He didn't know why there were looking at him or what he should to.

He hesitating lifted his hand up but then he remembered that he should hold the mantel on his hips. He was staring down at them.

In that second, almost everyone slightly bowed and continued to walk or talk like nothing had happened. Legolas jerked when he felt hands around his waist that gently pulled him back.

Aragorn pressed himself carefully on Legolas' back and kissed one pointed ear.

"As far as your eyes can reach and even beyond.. Gondor."- he told in proud voice. He rested his chin on Legolas' hair and continued to look with him through the window. Legolas was silent.

"Come, the bath should be ready. I want to wash your hair."- he chuckled and gently bit the sharp edge of Legolas' ear.

Legolas carefully turned around and stared at Aragorn in fear and amazement.

"Aragorn…. Who are you?"- he whispered in barely audible, shaky and shocked voice.

Aragorn was looking at him for long but he smiled, looking like a noble, wise man. Pride filled his being and he straightened himself up. He stepped back and bowed.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathron, the 39th heir of Isildur. I am also called Dunadan or Elessar, the Elfstone. I am Elendil's son of Gondor, Estel."- he finished.

Legolas opened his lips. Estel? The Hope? His Estel?

...


	24. The last secret is revealed

Author's note: I decided to put one chapter more. This should have been the last chapter but oh well... The last one is going to be the next one! So I hope you have enjoyed my story for we shall be done in less than a week. :)

Translations: Melamin- my love\ Lirimaer- lovely one\ Lle naa vanima- you are beautiful\ Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol- I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas was staring at Aragorn face. His voice betrayed him.

"What is it, little Leaf?"- Aragorn asked and pulled Legolas' by his arm.

"What is your name again?"- Legolas whispered.

"I have many names but people in Gondor call me Elessar."- Aragorn spoke as he was studing Legolas' expression.

"You are.."- Legolas couldn't finish.

"Yes, I am the King of Gondor."- Aragorn said calmly as if this was the most normal thing.

"This is exactly why I had decided to wait before I tell you the truth."- Elessar firmly spoke as he saw Legolas' shocked and silent face.

Legolas was still staring at him.

"Little one, it is me. The fact that I am the king changes nothing."- he whispered and pulled Legolas near. He caressed his hair and smiled.

"Aye, you shall get used to this. You just need time."- Aragorn told and kissed the tip of Legolas nose. He patiently waited.

After many minutes, the Elf spoke.

"I.. I don't what to say, Aragorn."- he answered and felt a bit uneasy. He was standing in front of the King, unsure what to do. But one part of him was thinking fast. He remembered the promise. The voice said his hope shall be forever with him. It shall sail when the time comes. But if Aragorn was a king, how he could abandon his people just like that? His spirit shall go after the spirits of his ancestry. In Valinor he shall be eternal. That part of Legolas started to worry. Legolas lowered his eyes down. Was he that selfish to take Aragorn away? He was not a mere human. He took a ragged breath.

"Aye, Legolas, calm down."- Aragorn spoke and gently hugged the Elf's body, thinking that Legolas was still shocked.

Legolas rested his face on unfamiliar, expensive material of Aragorn's tunic. Who was he? A simple, unpresentable, young Elf with no roots. Even among the Men he knew that he was low.

"Come, Legolas, let's take a bath. It shall clear your mind."- the man sighed and pushed Legolas away. He gave him another worried look.

"What is it? Why do you look sad?"- he asked.

"It is nothing. I am still surprised."- Legolas forced a smile.

"Do you want to see the palace?"- Aragorn asked in order to distract Legolas from whatever made him this blue.

That meant that Legolas will see more curious people. He couldn't stand that now. A sudden conclusion filled his head. Were people looking at him like that for they were shocked that King Elessar took him in his chambers?

"I want to bathe."- the Elf spoke in firm tone.

"Fine. I brought you some clothes. Our bathroom is not on this side."- Aragorn turned around and pointed at the clothing on the bed.

Legolas walked to the bed and took something that looked like a bathrobe. He let the mantel to feel down and quickly wrapped himself in white robe but hissed when it pressed his scars. He lowered his robe on the back, leaving it fully exposed and lifted the front up so he was covered.

Aragorn smiled at his beautiful creature.

"Follow me."- he demanded.

Legolas was quietly patting with his bare feet the cold floor as he was going behind Aragorn. He was gazing around himself.

So many halls, so many windows. Every next hall seemed longer. If there wasn't Aragorn, he would ask himself if he strayed.

Within every next step, Legolas was feeling smaller and smaller. He was walking along the halls that belonged to the Kings. There was nothing familiar to him except Aragorn.

They turned left and now they were going through an opened hall. On their right side, wide surface of grass was shining under the weak Sun. On its end, there were stairs that led down.

Some ladies that were walking beside them stopped and stared at Legolas. The Elf looked down. The man gently pulled him to walk next to him and caressed his arm that was pressed on his chest.

"Forgive them. They are not sure how they should act towards you. They don't yet know who you are."

"Everyone are staring."- Legolas whispered as they passed under the stone arc and headed again into the closed hall. On the sides were standing two soldiers.

"Well, they don't see an elf often. You must be very unusal and weird-looking to them. The fact that you are with me makes you even more interesting."- Aragorn chuckled.

They reached one stairway and Legolas obediently followed Aragorn as he climbed up. On the top was another hall with a door. They walked to the door in silence and Aragorn opened it.

"Go inside."- he spoke and moved aside so Legolas can pass.

The room was large but the ceiling wasn't high. Legolas searched for the tub with his eyes but he saw nothing. He moved his eyes down and saw calm surface of water. He looked more closely and realized that everything except few meters from the door was in water. There was no tub- it was a large pool. The water was splashing out a bit for it was filled to the line where the floor begins. There was another level, small pale wall that was exalting over the water, obviously made so people can climb up on it and get out of the water. Many candels were on fire, firmly standing on small pedestals that were attached to the walls. There were no windows in this strange bathroom. Reflection of the water was weakly dancing on the walls.

"Do you like it?"- Aragorn asked.

Legolas turned around to respond but every sound in his throat died when he saw two men, standing on the each side of the closed door and looking before themselves.

Aragorn looked confused and traced Legolas' eyes.

"Oh, that.."- he spoke in understanding tone. He said few words and soldiers turned around, opened the door and left.

"Is there any place in this palace where they don't stand?"- Legolas asked in frustration.

Aragorn laughed.

"Seriously, people are bathing here! How can they be.."- he started and closed his mouth.

"If the person that is taking a bath needs something, he or she simply asks them. That is the reason. And they are protecting, too."- Aragorn explained.

"But why can't they be out?"

"Well, sometimes they are out. It deepends on the person."

"That is just embarrassing."- Legolas hissed.

Aragorn smiled as he started to unclasp his tunic. Legolas removed his eyes on the water, thinking.

Aragorn was silently taking his belt off, thinking too. Legolas was worried, that was obvious.

The Elf was following the clean water with his eyes when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. They pulled them back and Aragorn whispered in his ear.

"Are you fine?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Yes. Everything is happening so fast.."- he replied, knowing that it was a lie. Everything was slow now.

Aragorn took the ends of Legolas' bathrobe that hung on his hips and pulled it down.

"Let's go in the water."- he said and Legolas moved his hands down, letting the robe to fell down his body. Before Aragorn was able to take a hold of him again, he jumped into the water.

It surprised Legolas how deep it was. He opened his eyes underwater and was amazed to see the light bottom made of stone. He swam through the clean water a bit but after few minutes he came on surface again. He blinked in order to get the water out of his eyes and moved his hair back with a sharp slap when it hit his shoulder blades. The water was warm.

Legolas twitched when someone pulled him back. He was pressed onto dark-haired chest. He tried to stay still but the water was too deep so he sunk down a bit.

"Swim forward. The bottom is high and we can stand there."

Legolas obeyed and moved. He was swimming until he lightly touched the stone under his feet. He looked down and saw small stairs that led to the higher level. He sensed that Aragorn was still swimming so he continued as well. Eventually, he could stand in the water that reached his neck. Again, he felt stairs under him.

"Climb up."- he heard the man.

Legolas did so until he felt that he was on the plain stone. He continued to walk as the water level was becoming lower and lower until it was waist-high. He stood and found himself surrounded by small walls. It looked like a way smaller pool, made for relaxing, not swimming. Many small objects were laid on the walls.

Aragorn came just after the Elf. He took him by the arm and pulled him towards the wall. There was another wall, beneath the water. It seemed that it was used instead of chairs. Legolas thought that they will sit but Aragorn shook his head and continued to lead the Elf few meters more.

Legolas saw that there was no wall and that the circle wasn't full. Here he only saw one gently slope which one side was out of the water. If the small wall was used for sitting, this slope was used for lying.

"This is more comfortable."- Aragorn spoke and Legolas sat down in the water. The stone was smooth and warm.

Aragorn took some objects from the wall and sat a bit higher that Legolas and pulled the Elf up. Legolas jerked and looked over his shoulder.

"You forgot what you had promised me before?"- Aragorn said with a grin and pulled Legolas hair out of water. Legolas smiled and lifted himself up, so he can rest his head on Aragorn' shoulder.

He lifted his head up, closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure when he felt fingers in his hair, soaked in some liquid. Aragorn gently caressed his hair, massaged his head and lightly touched his sharp ears. Smell of fresh herbs filled Legolas' nostrils and he leaned back on the man. He enjoyed this much, enjoyed small touches that washed him and warmed him.

"You are spoiled."- Aragorn mocked lightly.

Legolas didn't bother to answer to this. Instead, he opened his eyes and gazed around himself. Aragorn carefully trailed down along his back, not wanting to hurt the Elf. Legolas threw one look on the small wall beside them and saw few glasses filled with red liquid. He pointed at them.

"What is that?"- he asked.

"Oh, just some oridinary stuff that servants put here so the bathers can relax."- he said.

Legolas was curious so he stood up and walked to the small wall while the aqueous foam trailed down his body. He saw small trays with sweets and cigarettes, glasses filled with wine, long hairpins, ribbons and towels. Legolas took one glass in his hand and smelled it. It had strong, fruity scent. He carefully took a small gulp and swallowed. He licked his lips and thought about it for second. Legolas turned around only to find amused Aragorn staring at him.

"You like it?"- he asked.

"It tastes strange.. But it is fine."- he answered with a smile and took some hairpins in his hand and walked back to Aragorn.

He put the hairpins on the small space of dry stone above their heads, where the slope was ending. He sat next to Aragorn with the glass of wine in his hand.

"Your people are spoiled. At least, those who use this bathroom."- he said but turned around when Aragorn pulled him in order to get to his hair again.

"Aye, they are. I rarely come here. I prefer swimming in rivers. But some stuff are part of tradition. A king cannot live in a poor inn. Ladies of the palace fancy comfort too."- Aragorn explained and splashed some water on Legolas' head.

"Oh.."- Legolas sighed and stared at the glass in his hand. Skinny faces of Heyen's children suddenly filled his mind. How much costed their happiness and easy life? Few of these glasses? Legolas was part of their world. Muddy, poor and little world. He took a shaky breath. They had mithril, Legolas remembered. If they sell it, they should be fine.

Legolas thought about Aragorn. Was he willing to abandon everything, his comfort, people, land and to follow him into the new world that is known to people only from tales and myths? He felt warm hands caressing his body, lips touching his ears and he knew that he couldn't take that away from himself. He turned around and hugged Aragorn with one hand and kissed his lips. Aragorn eagerly responded with a hint of surprise.

Legolas throw his leg over Aragorn and sat on his lap. With his free hand, he pushed the man down, to lie on the stone. He smiled.

"What are you hiding from me?"- Aragorn asked gently and caressed Legolas' wet cheek.

The Elf couldn't make himself to tell Aragorn about the promise.

"Nothing, my love."- he said and gave Aragorn a short kiss.

The man's eyes widened when he heard Legolas speaking that word.

"Say it again.."- he whispered.

"Melamin…"- Legolas whispered in low tone and gazed with his azure eyes at the man's stormy ones. Aragorn slowly took the porcelain face between his palms.

"Lirimaer.. Lle naa vanima.. Speak more.."- Aragorn said and caressed the wet hair with his hands.

"Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol"- Legolas whispered and touched with his lips Aragorn's chest. He lifted his head up, took a gulp of wine and lowered himself down again.

Aragorn was looking questioningly at Legolas when he pressed pale, closed lips on his, with wine in his mouth. Legolas slowly opened them, pouring warm wine on Aragorn's mouth.

Immediately, Aragorn aparted his lips, his eyes never leaving the Elf's as he was drinking from Legolas' lips.

When the last drop was poured, he licked Legolas' lips and sucked on them gently.

"I have missed you."-Legolas whispered and poured all of the left redness on Aragorn's throat, leaving it to drip down his chest and trail into the water.

The Elf was kissing the man's throat, chest, going down and tracing red lines of wine. Aragorn arched and lifted himself up a bit so he can watch Legolas.

While his eyes were closed, Legolas was touching this so familiar skin, loving every single spot on it, feeling. He gently nibbled hard skin and sucked weak red line, tasting the fruity scent. He knelt on the slope and held his hair with one hand while his other, free hand rested on the man's chest. He felt water on his chin when he roamed lower across Aragorn's stomach.

The door slammed wide open. Legolas jumped in surprise and throw one shocked look.

"By Valar!"- he nearly screamed when he saw one soldier at the door.

When the soldier saw them, that means when he saw that the King wasn't alone, he looked down, mumbled something and in few short steps ran outside.

Aragorn was startled too.

"I don't know what is wrong with them today.."- he spoke, staring at the closed door.

Legolas was only staring down, this sudden show pulling him back into reality.

"I shall talk and explain some things."- Aragorn said more to himself and turned his eyes at the Elf who was looking down while the white reflection of water caressed his silent face.

"I apologize for this."- Aragorn said.

Legolas only shook his head and lowered himself down, laying on Aragorn's chest.

"You will need time, but you will start to love this place."- Aragorn whispered and caressed wet tresses.

Legolas only closed his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Elf was silently staring through the large window, looking at the black night. He gazed down and saw a beautiful white tree, blooming and shining in its beauty. Aragorn told him about this- the fourth white tree of the Kings. It shall bloom as long as the King of Gondor has blood of the Númenóreans flowing through his veins. Legolas was looking and a picture of dead, drained tree filled his mind. It will look like that, deprived from all presently beauty, when the Last King abandon this land or die. Legolas closed his eyes, feeling guilty.

He wanted his Hope with himself, he wanted to take it and sail with it. Image of Bjarte as he was talking in awe about Elessar was formed before his closed eyes.

Who shall rule this land if Aragorn leaves? There were no heirs and the tree and the hope of this town shall die. But Legolas couldn't stop to wish to tell Aragorn about the promise.

"He is mine. I know he loves me."- one voice in his head spoke.

"Yes, but he loves his people too. A real king should stay and wait for his last day to pass and to be buried with his ancestry."- another voice spoke.

"No! He shall not die, he can't! I will take him to Undying lands."- the voice was louder.

"Why are you so sure that he shall follow?"- another voice hissed.

"He shall.. I can see it in his eyes.."- the voice whispered.

"No. Stay with him here, wait until he dies and leave him to rest in peace within his land."

"NO!"- Legolas nearly screamed.- "I won't let him die. I shall tell him and let him to decide."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You are too scared of rejection."

Legolas sighed and headed towards the large bed. He lowered himself down, lying on his side and staring before himself.

He heard soft footsteps and someone gently opened the door. Legolas already knew the way he breathes so he easily recognized who it was.

Aragorn carefully walked towards the bed and looked at the lying form, dressed in white robe as it was sleeping.

"Are you asleep?"- Aragorn whispered and he started to take his clothes off.

"No, I was waiting for you."- Legolas responded but he didn't look over.

"Cover yourself, mornings are fresh."- the Man smiled and jumped on the bed, lifted the sheet up and covered them.

He eagerly pushed himself towards the Elf, hugged him and rested his chin on Legolas' slightly wet nape. He took a deep breath happily.

"It was a long day."- he said.

"It was."- Legolas responded and put his hand over Aragorn's that was wrapped around his belly.

"I have talked with the council and with the soldiers too. They shall be way more careful now. I can't wait to introduce you to Faramir and his wife."- Aragorn quietly laughed.

"Many people are eager to get to know you. Bjarte also wants to visit you but I told him to wait a bit. He agreed that he shall wait until tomorrow."

Legolas was silent.

"I am so happy.. I want to show you so many things. I wish you to see how beautiful is Minas Tirith under the winter stars or snow, how fresh it is in early spring or how vivid it is during festivals. And you surely must walk through the fields of ripe wheat once. You have to swim in Anduin too. Visit Rohan.. So many things await us, my Elf."- Aragorn sighed in pure happiness and kissed Legolas' hair.

Pure tears were silently falling down Legolas' face. He couldn't endure this.

"Wait, Aragorn, let me go.."- he whispered, afraid that he might choke on his word. He wiggled franticly and sat on the bed.

"What is it?"- Aragorn spoke in surprised and high voice. He went frozen for a minute when he saw liquid on Legolas' face. It took him a second to realize that those were tears.

"Legolas! You are scaring me now!"- he nearly shouted.

Legolas shook his head and looked down.

"I have to tell you something. I have to tell you what had happened while I was looking dead, back in the old inn."- he blurted.

"What?"- Aragorn was confused.

Legolas looked at him again and forced a smile.

"I love you and I want you only for myself."

Aragorn hesitating smiled, not sure where this was leading.

"I know and I cannot tell you how happy I am because of that."

"Then listen to my story. I cannot lie or hide things from you. No matter what you decide, I shall.."- Legolas was suddenly silent. What will he do if Aragorn says no to him?

"Legolas?"- Aragorn called out and pulled him gently.

There was no returning back now. Legolas took a deep breath, clenched his heart and started to speak as Aragorn's eyes were going only wider and wider, within the every next word Legolas uttered.

...


	25. Under the moonlight and starlight

One Elf was gracefully walking along the wide, marble path, in front of the white palace. He was enjoying cold touch of the stone under his bare feet. The Sun was slowly dying but he didn't care.

Legolas strayed out of his path and patted across short grass and headed towards the willowy but strong wall. He rested his pale palms and leaned forward, looking down at the large yard.

Small troop of boys was following one nervous man, whispering with each other and gazing in awe around themselves. Bjarte was with them, proud and curious. His black hair was dancing with the weak wind. He raised his hand and opened his mouth, as to say something, but he was cut off.

"Please! Please don't speak anymore!"- the man shouted in frustration while some of the boys shyly giggled.

"But sir!"- Bjarte was persistent.

"No sir! I am no sir! Wait for lord Borghild and ask him whatever you want! You are his problem.."- he added in low voice but Legolas heard him. He smiled. Salin is still angry. Legolas was following Bjarte's small figure with his eyes until they vanished down the stairs.

He owed Bjarte so much. Legolas was more than happy that he had a chance to see Bjarte daily, while he is practicing or when he was freed. Their bond became even stronger. He could see pure love in the boy's eyes. It melted his heart.

Legolas heard slow footsteps behind him. One figure was slowly approaching him. He turned around. It was Borghild.

The man bowed slightly. It still surprised Legolas and he couldn't get used to this new treatment. Borghild became warmer on his own way, but distanced. He was talking with the Elf with respect, but not daring to cross the unspoken boundaries that Elessar set between the Elf and other people who were too curious. So he managed to stay professional and not to stick his nose in the King's work but still he was close to the Elf. At first, Legolas was rarely going out or leaving the Light room, only speaking with Elessar and some servants. He would gaze the world outside through the spider web, curious but not willing to endure people's eyes. He would walk with the King, but always so close to him as he was trying to hide. Language difficulties were present, but the Elf was learning fast. Once again, Borghild looked over the Elf with admiration. His pale hair was weakly braided and it fell down his back. Borghild wondered about his scars but it seemed that neither the Elf nor Elessar wanted to discuss that subject anymore

Legolas smiled at him.

"He shall be a good soldier. Bjarte. We just need to discipline his wild spirit."

"Oh, yes, I am sure he will. I am glad that you have accepted him."- Legolas said.

Borghild gave a stingy smile.

"King Elessar is waiting for you in the main garden."- Borghild said and saw a little spark of adoration in the blue eyes.

"The meeting is over?"- Legolas asked happily.

"Yes."- the man replied shortly.

Legolas nodded and walked away from Borghild. The man gazed at the narrow back of the Elf for few seconds, tracing the moving of silvery hair. He sighed and headed down, towards the small troop.

Legolas hurried along the path. He started to smile, thinking about Aragorn. After he told his story, Aragorn had thought deeply about it. He accepted. Legolas smile widened. He accepted that, one day, he shall sail with Legolas into the unknown. That simple answer was enough for Legolas now. He wanted to be calm for some time, not thinking about anything else but happiness he was experiencing. No one knew for that except Aragorn and him. The man said the he doesn't want to urge the council or people when it is not needed. So Legolas agreed that they should keep it as their little secret.

The Elf, for Aragorn's love, tried to understand the ways of noble people, their behavior, way of walking or talking. He decided that some children of glorious warriors were bothersome and rude. As for the others, he found them very interesting and kind. Legolas tried to feel relaxed among them, but heavy clothing and specific way of talking bored him much. He was walking now in his easy robe, with no shoes or special way of braiding his hair. This wasn't his world so he continued to live like he used before, although he had to adjust to some rules.

Legolas thought about his fears that weren't completely dead. There were nights when he would suddenly wake up, all in cold sweat while his heart wanted to break out of his chest. But there was always one hand pulling him down on the bed, gently lulling him into the sleep and offering warmness and understanding. Legolas would clutch onto Aragorn tighter, enjoying his scent and presence, drowning into the heat and softness of the mattress while his tensed muscles would sweetly ache him as they slowly relax.

The Elf's life became easier. There were no mornings without Aragorn or his touch. Many times Legolas forced himself to wake up before the man so he can look at him while he is sleeping.

Legolas continued to walk and he reached the main garden. Sharp and high roofs of the King's palace were tearing the purple sky. Large door from the outer entrance hall were wide opened and Legolas could see the white throne, empty now. He saw some people, kneeling down and scrubing the floor. Many high trees were standing peacefully and quiet song of some bird was filling the air. Wide stairway led down, to the lower level which led to another gate and after it into the streets of noble Men of Minas Tirith. Everything in here looked silly large.

Unconsciously Legolas walked to the waist-high wall and looked down at the lower level. It was empty except of standard soldiers that stood in the corners.

When Legolas was about to remove his gaze and search for Aragorn, one thing caught his eye.

Two soldiers were standing in front of one man. They were talking about something. It looked like the man asked for something and soldiers weren't willing to obey to his demand. Two women, one taller and skinny, and other one smaller and fragile, were standing few meters behind them and patiently waiting. Legolas returned his eyes on the man. He saw dark reddish hair and some pale spots on his face. With his hand, he grasped the cold stone of the wall. It cannot be..

"Meanor?"- he whispered. Yes, it was him. He looked way different, taller and bigger, more serious and nervous, dressed in rich clothing, so unlike him, his lips were ugly moving, showing his teeth, but it was him. Legolas let out a low shout and ran down the stairs, walking as fast as possible towards the small group.

He stood deadly still few steps before them and gazed at his friend. He couldn't recognize him. His face was narrow with bloodshot eyes. He was staring at them until he finally caught a simple, small spark of the brown color. He hesitating smiled.

One of the soldiers saw him and moved aside, bowing slightly. Other one followed his companion and looked back at the Elf. He moved aside too. Meanor looked frustrated and lifted his eyes too in annoyed manner. His red eyes grew wide.

Legolas carefully approached them and stood next to the soldiers, not paying heed to them. He wasn't taking his eyes off Meanor.

"Meanor?"- he whispered again. The man, not a boy anymore, was silent, in pure shock.

He was staring with numb eyes at the creature before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. The Elf looked different, but it was still him. His long, clean hair was let down so it could hang freely, slightly touching his waist and moving peacefully with the wind. Under his eyes was only pale, healthy skin. There were no red or blue marks. His face was.. happy. No signs of torture or sorrow were visible on him. Meanor only could see plane, white surface of Legolas' skin, with no marks. For a second he though he saw weak but bright light that radiated from his being. Legolas' eyes were calmly blue like the silent waters of Anduin in sleep. His lithe, not sickly skinny body, was wrapped in the silvery white, easy robe that perfectly matched his looking and, small whisper in his head told him, his soul. His clothing was still simple, but obviously elegant, suiting him like it was tailored only for him. Meanor was startled.

"What are you doing here?"- he asked in confusion.

Legolas tilted his head a bit as he was pulled back into reality.

"I live here."- he whispered.

"No."- Meanor replied before he could stop himself, not fully aware of Legolas.

Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"You mean, you work here?"- Meanor continued like nothing had happened.

The Elf shook his beautiful head.

"I meant what I told. I live here. I do not work here, I live here."- he replied clearly while his happiness was slowly drifting away when he remembered the last time he saw Meanor.

"I do not understand."- Meanor stupidly spoke. One woman behind him moved and Legolas turned his eyes on them. Gesrela and Hyden. He immediately recognized them. They haven't changed. Gesrela was dressed in black, looking deadly bitter. Hyden's face was slightly tired and she was holding her hands over her somewhat bigger belly. Legolas looked down and saw a ring on her finger. He gazed longer at her swollen belly and blinked in understanding. She was pregnant. He smiled sadly at her pretty face, hoping against hope that she was happy with this man that once used to be his friend.

Gesrela looked at him with wonder but it was obvious that she didn't recognize him. Legolas didn't even bother to show any sign of realization that she was standing there. He turned back on Meanor.

"It doesn't matter. But tell me, what are you doing here?"- Legolas asked in firm tone, staring at the eyes of a stranger. He didn't know this man. This wasn't Meanor.

Meanor went suddenly grim and somewhat sinister. He smiled at Legolas.

"You know well."- he whispered in low tone.

"Do I?"- Legolas asked in surprise.

"My father is killed."- he simply spoke and Legolas' eyes went narrow. The Elf was silent.

"I don't know why or when, but he was indeed mad when he declared that he is going after you. You have caused a lot of troubles."- Meanor hissed but Legolas didn't react.

"Anyway, it seems that no one is responsible for his murdering. This one here"- he pointed at one soldier- " was admonishing me that the King ended the life of my father."- Meanor histericaly laughed.

"I have no time to talk nonsense, I have walked many miles. I just came for my father's personal stuff, his weapon and the signet ring. It is important for the job. But they do not want to give it to me, saying that they know nothing about it."- he finished.

Legolas was looking at him with disgust. No matter how evil Heist was towards everyone, he was mostly kind to his son.

"You don't even care about your father's fate, do you?"- he whispered.

"He left us to drown in work so he could roam around, in search for you! And no matter what do you wear, we both know who you are."- Meanor spoke coldly.

Legolas smiled.

"You know nothing about life I've led. You thought that I would never escape? That I would be a rat in a cage, slave to that place? I told you Meanor, I was not born to be your toy."- Legolas desperately shook his head.

Meanor opened his mouth but Legolas was faster.

"Remember the day when you found me. You looked.. overjoyed. I didn't see a hint of sorrow or shock in your eyes. You looked like you have found a nice rock for a child's play, not a person. And it was never about me, it was always about you. Why haven't you tried to really help me, not even once? You would rather see me dying next to you but leaving me to live far from you. I am more than grateful for your support but it couldn't replace my wish to live freely."

Meanor was irritated.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"I know. Meanor would understand but you.. I don't even know you."- Legolas finished, knowing that he had lost Meanor long before. He turned to the soldier.

"Find Borghild. Ask him for Heist's personal objects and bring them here. Give them to this man."- he pointed at Meanor.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that! King Elessar demanded that.."

"You say that I've asked for this. It should be fine. Give them to him and follow him until he leaves this town."- Legolas finished.

Meanor laughed in shock.

"What are you doing?"- he asked, startled to see that the soldier actually left.

"I do not want your father's stuff near me. I do not know where his corpse is buried."- Legolas said.

"Meanor, what is it?"- Gesrela asked and leaned forward. Meanor didn't respond. Meanor was looking at the Elf with confusion.

"Since when do you demand?"- he asked.

"I don't. But I want you to leave, Meanor. It is the best for everyone."- he looked once again at Hyden who was curiously looking at him.

"You are going to be a father, aren't you?"- Legolas said gently, looking at the swollen belly in which the new life was forming.

"Yes."- Meanor absently spoke, not sure where this was leading.

"I am glad that it is Hyden.."- Legolas said, more to himself.

"You!"- Gesrela nearly screamed when she finally recognized the Elf. Legolas didn't even jerk.

"Bow to the king Elessar!"- the solider next to them said when he saw that the King was standing on the higher level, leaned on the wall, watching them.

Legolas turned around and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the man. He was standing with his palms on the wall, looking tall and noble, proud and wise with one of his show-crowns on the head. He was dressed in formal and strict clothing and even his pose reflected authority. Aragorn gave a small smile on Legolas but his eyes were fixed on Meanor.

After Meanor bowed, he looked up at the king, curious and happy to finally see his face. His jaw dropped on the floor.

"It is him."- Legolas said, knowing that Meanor will understand.

"It cannot be.."- Meanor whispered in shaky voice. The Ranger? Sir Aragorn? The king? He removed his eyes on Legolas and he understood everything.

"No.. You are not.."- he started but he realized that he had no words.

"Farewell, Meanor. We shall see never again."- Legolas spoke gently and turned around, happily walking towards Aragorn. It didn't matter anymore. Meanor was dead.

The soldier pushed Meanor gently and pointed at the gates, telling him that he should go somewhere with him. Meanor moved, but continued to throw looks on the King while his wife and mother followed him in confusion, asking for the answers.

Legolas climbed upstairs, his smile went wider as he was getting closer to Aragorn.

"Aran nîn."- he said playfully and bowed in front of the King. Aragorn laughed and opened his arms in which Legolas eagerly jumped.

Aragorn took a deep breath when he felt warmness and softeness of Legolas' skin and body under his fingers. He caressed a tip of the sharp-pointed ear.

"My king."- Legolas whispered and tenderly kissed Aragorn's lips. He moved his hands up and took off Elessar's crown. He laughed and put the crown on his head but it slipped down his clean hair and stood crooked.

Aragorn smiled at this childlish performance and put his hands on the small of Legolas' back, pulling him closer. Legolas fixed the crown on his head but it stil couldn't stand right. He giggled and sighed.

"Aye, this one doesn't suit me."- he declared and took the crown off. He landed it on the wall.

"Borghild came and said to me that you wished to give Heist's personal things back to Meanor."

"Yes. I hope that you don't mind."- Legolas was serious.

"Not at all. It was up to you to decide what you shall do with his things."- Aragorn said and took one lock of Legolas' hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"Do you still mourn over that boy? I know he was your friend."- he asked quietly.

Legolas lifted his gaze up.

"No, I don't. I can't recognize him anymore. It is better like this."- Legolas said in low voice.

"Let's not talk about it ever again. It is done."- Legolas added and smiled again. Aragorn nodded.

"Borghild told me that the King Elessar is waiting."- Legolas said.

"What did the King Elessar want from me?"- the Elf asked and kissed the man few times.

"He wanted to fulfill one vow he gave one Elf long ago."- Aragorn replied with a light smile but his eyes were serious. Legolas stilled himself a bit.

"What vow?"- Legolas asked in low voice when panic started to rise inside of him. He gulped and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck.

"I want to take you home."- Aragorn said softly and caressed Legolas' cheek.

"Home?"- the Elf said in confusion.

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow. Or even now, if you want to. We shall go to the Elven lands and search for your family. Some of the Elves haven't sailed yet. Maybe they know something about your family."- Aragorn spoke and smiled.

Legolas blinked in order to shake off that little thorn in his eye.

"My mother is not on this Earth."- Legolas whispered and his voice started to break.

"Yes, but we know nothing about your father, melamin. We can go and search for him. I want you to have a family."- Aragorn said and cupped the Elf's chin in his hand.

"You are my family, Aragorn."- Legolas whispered with tears in his eyes. Aragorn's throat went dry and narrow. He pressed Legolas' head onto his chest. Aragorn leaned down and kissed pale hair.

"Yes, I am your family."- Aragorn only whispered and closed his eyes tightly. He gently rubbed Legolas' back.

"You would do that for me?"- Legolas finally spoke in low tone.

"I would do anything for you."- Elessar replied and pressed his lips on the hole in Legolas' throat. Legolas jerked when that action tickled his skin.

He pulled Aragorn's head up and gazed at him with eternal love in his cerulean eyes.

"Yes, I want to find my family, Aragorn. I am willing to go with you. But not today or tomorrow. I want to live peacefully with you for some time. To fall asleep and wake up with you beside me. So many things had happened and I don't want to leave this safety, not yet."- he pressed his forhead against Aragorn's- "The world is so big and unknown. I don't wish to travel anywhere, no more strange people and troubles.. I want to wake up in the same bed, to walk the familiar paths.. I.."- he desperately whispered.

"It is fine, I understand you."- The man spoke and caressed blond hair.

"I really do. We shall wait."- He calmly spoke.

Legolas breathed out.

"You really think that there is someone left?"- the Elf asked carefully.

"Yes, of course. Not many, but we can find out at least something."- the king spoke calmly.

Legolas only closed his eyes and happily sighed.

"I almost forgot.. I have something for you."- Aragorn spoke and Legolas lifted his head up and saw as Aragorn pulled his hand in pocket and took out something.

The man lifted his closed palm and Legolas curiously watched. He gently touched Aragorn's hand and asked: "What is it?"

Aragorn smiled in expectation: "I know that it's not the same and it cannot ever be.. But I thought that you would like this."

He slowly opened his palm as Legolas eagerly watched. The Elf's throat was suddenly too tight, with a big lump inside of if it. On Aragorn's palm small, shiny silver ringer was bathing in the last straws of sunlight. The silver was shaped into the small, elegant leaves that were conjoined together, making an irregural circle. Legolas hesitating caressed its smooth edge.

"It is yours. It's not the same, but I hope that it can help a bit."- Aragorn hurried to explain.

Legolas lifted his shiny eyes and met Elessar's gaze.

"It is beautiful."- he whispered.

Aragorn smiled with relief. He took the Elf's palm in his rough hand and carefully put the ring on his long finger. It suited him perfectly.

They were both looking at the Elf's hand as they were slowly becoming aware of this new, unspoken vow Aragorn made when he put the ring on Legolas' finger. Legolas looked deeply in Aragorn's stormy eyes with wonder. And the man, too, knew what this meant. None of them uttered a word or showed any sign but they both knew. One pure tear licked down the Elf's face.

"My love.."- he only spoke before he hid his face in Aragorn's neck.

The man was silent as he was caressing the Elf's long hair and smelling his unique scent. They were standing like that for a long time, silently touching each other with adoration when the first sere leaf fell down and tangled in Legolas' hair. He lifted his head up and Aragorn took the leaf off. Legolas looked at it.

"A sere leaf. Autumn is coming."- he spoke absently.

"I do not care about this leaf. My Leaf shall be green evermore. My Greenleaf."- he spoke quietly and touched pale lips with his own, feeling again the plain and soft texture of the familiar flesh. Legolas closed his eyes and returned the kiss, slowly, lovingly, feeling and taking.

"You shall be green forever too. I know you shall."- he whispered and took the man's face between his hands. He gently kissed his lips.

"You shall sail with me."- the Elf whispered as he silvery voice marked a promise of eternal love.

"I shall. When the time comes."- Aragorn murmured and pulled Legolas closer, pressing his body against his own and again taking his mouth.

This Sun was slowly dying and the wind was becoming cruel as it was going through Legolas' clothing and slightly freezing his skin. But none of them paid attention.

New, bright Sun rose high in Legolas and it warmed him from the inside. He clutched tighter onto Aragorn and shuddered as he felt the warmness of the man's body slowly hugging his own.

Legolas was moving his mouth in unison with Aragorn's while his hands were gently caressing the man's chest, shoulders, neck or face. He broke the kiss in order to get some air and smiled when Aragorn tenderly kissed his neck and rubbed his arms as if he tried to warm him.

"My beautiful one, are you cold?"- he asked with care.

"Aye, I am. Warm me."- Legolas laughed quietly and the man pressed him tighter again, rubbing his hands along the Elf's back.

"Mornings shall be fresh from now on."- Aragorn told and gazed around the yard.

"We should go inside."- he suggested.

"Wait a little bit more."- Legolas said and laid his head on Aragorn's chest. He sighed in his happiness and joy.

"I love you."- the Elf whispered and closed his eyes. Small kiss was laid on his eyelid.

"I shall love you till the time fades."- was the quiet answer.

Legolas looked like he has fallen asleep as he was silently standing in the man's hug with closed eyes. His whole weight was held by Aragorn's strong hands. Another wave of cold wind lifted his easy locks up but his face was safely hidden on Aragorn's chest and he was hearing steady heartbeats of the human's heart. While his eyes were still closed, his hands roamed between two bodies and he took Aragorn's palm off his cheek and pulled it down. He rested the man's palm on his white robe, on his chest, just above his heart.

Aragorn sighed when he felt small and easy beating of the elven heart under his palm. Legolas kept his palm over Aragorn's hand, gently pressing it. He moved his head aside and pressed his ear on Aragorn's chest, eager to hear that sound again. He tightened his loose grasp around the man's hand.

"It is yours, my beloved Aragorn."- he whispered and smiled.

One Man and one Elf were standing together, untouched by everything that was happening around them. The Sun has sent last spark of light and it died deep under the mountains. Wind blew harder and more sere leaves fell down. Aragorn and Legolas were still standing, still feeling each other, still loving. Last kiss of that last day of summer and first kiss of that first night of autumn was shed under the arcs made of moonlight and starlight. Blond hair was shining like a pure silver and the skin, white as snow, was subtly gleaming with its own light, weaker, but more precious than any other star possessed. That light became the most important light in the life of one king called Elessar. And when he would gaze upon the lights in the houses of people of Minas Tirith, or when he would look up in the sky, seizing immortal beauty of the stars that kissed old face of his city, he couldn't find that same, everlasting light he saw in the skin of one Elf. Waters of Anduin, ever so powerful or still, weren't as blue as were the eyes of one Elf he adored. And his hair, silver under stars or gold under the summer Sun, reminded him of the vast fields of wheat around Minas Tirith that have fed and raised him. The Moon has never beamed without bringing him his love and the Sun has never risen without calm, blue eyes looking at his face in adoration. Once again, he buried his lips into the ripe lips of his Elf.

And so were standing one Elf and one Man, under the arcs made of moonlight and starlight, under the eternal sky. Two pairs of eyes met and the wind carried away silent words of love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's note: Well, this is the end of my story. :) I hope you've enjoyed yourselves! Thank you on your reviews, they are very important to me. So, if you have to say anything about my story, leave a review, I shall reply back. You were awesome, I hope I didn't let you down with the end of this story.

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED**: Yes, there is a sequel to this story. It is called "The soul of a human" and you can check it out if you want to. I appreciate your time and I hope that we'll see each other in my new story! :D

Have a nice day! :D

Sincerely yours, Last of the wilds.


End file.
